


Just like home

by Djokar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitting, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Multiple Soulmates, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djokar/pseuds/Djokar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein is a French intern at Silas LLP in New York. She just moved in the big city, and needs to somehow earn some money on the side of her unpaid internship. Laura Hollis is a young journalist. She is married and has a young son.<br/>How could she know that hiring Carmilla as her son's babysitter will turn her world upside down?</p><p>This fic is different from the other ones, it's more about characters' feelings and priorities. I have only used the names of the characters from the show everything else is different. They don't have their usual attribute, for example, Carmilla is not always broody and Laura does not ramble that much.</p><p>Minor Clexa, just because I miss them.</p><p>I hope you'll like it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends,  
> This is my first fic, and also the first time I am actually writing something that is not work related.  
> Please bare with me as English is not my first nor my second language. I am proofreading myself, so please if you see any typos or mistakes, please let me know.  
> I am just starting with this story but I have an idea of where I want the story to go. Let me know how you like it.

The thing that Carmilla Karnstein loves the most is traveling. This exciting feeling when you move to a new country or a new city. Meeting new people, discovering new things, eating different food. Those are the things that make her feel alive. New York was a new chapter in her life, and she could not wait to see what was in store for her.

"I really need to find a way to make money." Carmilla said while looking at her bank statement. 

"I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love this internship, but living in New York when you are doing an unpaid work is literally a nightmare."

"Well, I’m sure you can find a side job somewhere. You know, like wait some tables on the weekend or something." 

Carmilla looked at her co-worker with an annoyed expression.  
"I have told you countless times that my visa does not allow me to work in America. I am a "volunteer" remember?"

Charlie nodded at Carmilla, and smiled apologetically. "I know, I am sorry. We will find a solution don’t worry." She looked back at her screen, and started typing.

After few minutes, the blonde girl stopped, and quickly turned to Carmilla. "Oh my god ! I know ! You’re French Carmilla !" she said with an excited voice. 

Carmilla looked at her with a blank expression "Yes, I think we’ve established that three weeks ago when I introduced myself at the staff meeting. "

"No, I mean, you speak French, you could give French lessons, you don’t need to sign a contract for that ! They could pay you cash. Wait… Even better you could babysit ! You know for one of those rich New Yorker families. I am sure they would love to have a French babysitter. You could talk to the kids in French and English. "

Carmilla smiled at her friend. "That’s actually not a bad idea. I could do that on week nights, and on weekends. I will play the « fancy French card » with the parents."  
Why didn’t she think of that before? It was easier than working at a restaurant. She would basically get paid to stay home and watch netflix with some toddlers.

"Ok, then it’s settled ! Let’s put an ad on the Internet. Maybe Craigslist and some other websites. I’m sure you will get tons of replies!"

"You know Charlie, you are actually smarter than you look." Carmilla said with a smirk.

Charlie glared at her. "Shut up Frenchy and come over here." 

 

***

 

After browsing what felt like a thousand of different babysitting ads, Carmilla finally drafted her own.

"I guess that’s it, now I just have to wait and see if someone call." Carmilla said turning off her computer.

Charlie stretched her arms . "Yep ! Ok it’s time to go anyway. Wanna go and grab a drink ? It’s still happy hour… " 

Carmilla considered it for a second, but remembered her empty bank account. "I am still broke as fuck Charlie, maybe next time?" 

"You suck Karnstein! See you tomorrow, bright and early" she laughed a bit, and left the office.

Carmilla watched her co-worker leaving and smiled. Even though, she was not getting paid, she loved working at Silas LLP. Her co-workers are nice, and they always make her feel valuable. She also loves living in New York. It is not the first time she has been living abroad, but there is something special about this city. It just feels like home. Well, minus the croissants but hey she can trade croissants for donuts for the next six months right ?

***

"Morning Karnstein ! Got some calls from fancy Upper East siders parents ?" Charlie said as she walks in the office.

Carmilla looked up from her screen. "Nope, not yet. Soon hopefully."

"What are you two talking about ?" the tall brunette asks.  
Megan sat next to Carmilla and put a hot steamy coffee cup next to her.

Carmilla grabbed the cup with a smile. "Thanks Meg!" 

Charlie sat down at her computer, and looked at her other co-worker. "Frenchy here is trying to get some extra cash. I mean, she can’t even buy her own coffee... We’ve been posting some babysitting ads so she could look after some rich New Yorker kids."

"Oh, I see ! Well, that’s smart, you could totally charge like $20 an hour. I used to babysit back in college. Since you’re French, and you got some language skills you could definitly charge them more though!"  
"Yeah my accent is worth a lot" Carmilla joked. "At least $40 an hour".

Since she started her internship, Charlie and Megan have been playfully joking about Carmilla’s accent. Saying it was cute, and so proper. At first, she was a bit annoyed, but eventually she realized that people liked it, and that having an accent could have numerous advantages. 

***

The day went by fast, Carmilla, Charlie and Megan worked all day on affidavits for clients. Working for Silas LLP was very fullfiling. They were helping pro bono lawyers with asylum cases. Carmilla loved working in Human Rights, she was passionate about it. Talking to people, listening to their story, and helping the less fortunate had always been something very dear to her. It reminded her that even though she didn’t have the best life as a child she was still very privileged.  
Carmilla was walking back to her small apartment in Brooklyn when her phone rang.  
"Carmilla Karnstein speaking."  
"Hello, Miss Karnstein. My name is Laura, Laura Hollis. I am calling regarding your babysitting ad. "


	2. Babysitter Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets Laura and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very good day at worked so I was inspired to write the second chapter.  
> I'm not sure yet how often I will publish a new chapter. I guess I will see how it goes.  
> Once again English is not my first language nor my second. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also don't hesitate to comment to let me know if you liked/ hated it.

"Hello, Miss Karnstein. My name is Laura, Laura Hollis. I am calling regarding your babysitting ad."

 

It took Carmilla a couple of seconds to realize what the woman was talking about.

“Oh right! Yes, the babysitting ad. I’m the ad, oops I mean I’m the babysitter, and that’s my ad.”

Laura laughed a bit. “Well, Miss Karnstein, maybe we can meet up for coffee so I can ask you some more questions about yourself. At least, I can tell from this cute accent that you were not lying, and that you actually are French. “

Carmilla blushed “Yes, couldn’t hide the accent even if I wanted to…. I would love to have coffee with you. I mean to talk about the position.” 

Laura smiled through the phone. “Perfect! Are you free tomorrow around 3:30pm? There is this little café not too far from my house called Java Girl on the corner of 66th and 1st avenue. We could meet there.’’

“That sounds great. Do you want me to bring my résumé?” Carmilla asked.

“No that won’t be necessary Miss Karnstein. I am looking forward to meet you. See you tomorrow.” Laura said before hanging up.

‘Well, that was easy’ Carmilla thought to herself. ‘Now, I need to really impress this Laura. I sounded really stupid on the phone, but her voice was so charming though. Wait, what? Why am I thinking about her voice? She is probably my mother’s age.‘

***

The following day Carmilla arrived at the café early. She was a bit nervous. She really needed the money. The thing is Carmilla did not have much experience with babysitting. She had done some in the past for friends or family, but always with children she knew well. What if the Hollis’ kid was a little monster? What if Laura was one of those protective mothers that would only leave her child in the care of an over-experienced babysitter?

Few minutes later, a gorgeous small blonde entered the café. She looked around, and when her eyes stopped on Carmilla, she smiled and walked toward the pale brunette. 

‘Oh my God! Don’t tell me that this gorgeous creature is Laura Hollis! She looks like she is only a couple of years older than I am. Oh no, she is definitely coming my way. How am I supposed to focus during this interview?’ Carmilla panicked.

“Carmilla Karnstein?’ Laura asked.

“Present! I mean yes, it’s me. I am Carmilla Karnstein. How did you know it was me? Do I look French?”

‘Omg Carmilla stop rambling. She is going to think you are an idiot.’

“Lucky guess” simply replied the blonde. “Is there such a thing as a ‘French look’? I am Laura Hollis by the way, but you can call me Laura. Thank you for coming and meeting me today.” 

“No, thank YOU for calling me.”

“Well, Ms. Karnstein, I wanted to…”

Carmilla cut her off “Please, call me Carmilla. I mean, if I get to call you Laura, you should call me Carmilla.”

“Right, Carmilla.” Laura smiled. “I can feel that you are a bit nervous. Don’t worry this is not a formal interview. I guess I just want to know a bit about you before you meet my son.” Carmilla shook her head and let out the breath she did not know she was holding. “His name is Parker; he is three years old. So, Carmilla, tell me a bit about you. What brings you to New York, and why did you post this ad?”

‘Three years old? Oww… She must have gotten him early. There is no way she is older than 26 years old.’

Carmilla told Laura about her masters, and the fact that traveling was the thing that made her the happiest in the world. She told the blond about the opportunity she got with the internship at Silas LLP, but also about the fact that they don’t pay her so she has no income.

“You seem very passionate about your work with the refugees. That’s admirable. I'm very impressed. You would also get long with my husband Jeff. He is an environmental lawyer, but his firm has been doing a lot of pro bono work with refugees for the past few years. I understand though, New York is a crazy expensive city. Do you have a bit of experience with children?”

“I am going to be honest here Laura. I have looked after my friends’ kids once or twice when they were out, but I have never been some family’s babysitter. I am an only child, so I have not been around that many children before.” Carmilla admitted. 

“I see.” Laura simply replied, she stopped for a second and started thinking.

‘That’s it Carmilla. You will never see Laura again. You totally screwed it up. Wait, it’s not about seeing Laura again, it’s about getting this side job. I want the babysitting job, I don’t care about Laura. Right ? ’

Laura suddenly interrupted Carmilla’s thoughts. "Thank you for your honesty Carmilla. I really apreciate it. You may not have much experience, but I want to give this a shot. I have a good feeling about you. I guess you would have to meet Parker, and if he likes you then I will hire you. Jeff and I both work late hours. I usually come home around 9 p.m. Jeff can come back very late. We would need you to pick Parker up at 5 :30 p.m at his school and come back home with him until one of us goes home. "

Carmilla nodded. "That sounds good. I finish around 4 :30 p.m at Silas."

Laura looked at her watch. "Well, actually, are you free now? I think Jeff and Parker are back from their walk in Central Park. You could meet them, and if everything goes according to plan you could start on Monday. What do you think ?"

"I would love to meet them!" Carmilla replied.

Carmilla and Laura left the café, and made their way towards Laura’s apartment.

***

"I’m home ! Anyone here? " Laura called.

"In the kitchen babe !" said a playful man voice.

Carmilla followed Laura through her living room. The apartment was beautiful, very modern and luminous. 

Laura entered in the kitchen and picked Parker up. Parker looked like Laura. Same blond hair and hazelnut eyes. Everything about him was cute, just like his mother. 

"Hi baby ! How was the park ?" 

"Good ! Daddy and I played soccer together !" replied Parker

"I’m glad you had fun sweety. Jeff, this is Carmilla Karnstein. She is the french girl I told you about. I thought it would be nice if she met you and Parker."

"Hello Carmilla ! I’m Jeff Neumann. It’s nice to meet you. "

‘Neumann ??!! I thought they were married.’

Laura must have seen Carmilla’s surprised. "I kept my lastname. I’m a modern woman." She said and winked at Carmilla.

Carmilla shoke Jeff’s hand. "It’s nice to meet you Mr. Neumann. "

"You can call me Jeff. Would you like to stay over for dinner Carmilla ? I’m making my famous mushroom tagliatelles, and you can get to know our little boy here."

"That’s really nice of you. I would love to. Besides, what kind of French person would I be if I refused free food ?" Carmilla jokes.

They all laugh, and started to prepare dinner.

***  
Dinner went very well. Jeff and Carmilla talked a lot about refugee work. Laura and Jeff told Carmilla about their trip to Paris last year. Parker immediately adopted Carmilla, and sat on her lap during the whole dinner. The married couple told Carmilla about her remuneration and her schedule. They gave her a double of the key, and the code for the doors.

Carmilla looked at her watch and said "It’s getting late, I should probably go. I will see you on Monday evening."

"Nooo !! Stayyyyy!" Parker begged her.

Laura laughed. "I’m not suprised he loves you. He is obsessed with every pretty women he meets."

Carmilla’s eyes widened. ‘Is she implying that I’m pretty ? Shut up Carmilla, her husband is right here. Jeff is nice, I like him. They are all great. Stop thinking about how cute and adorable Laura is. Omg stop stop stop’

"Yes, it looks like our little Parker is infatuated with you Carmilla." Jeff joked.

"Ahah." Carmilla nervously laughed. "Well, thank you for dinner, and thank you for trusting me with Parker. I will see you on Monday night."

"Goodbye Carmilla." Laura and Jeff both smiled.

***

In the subway back home, Carmilla couldn’t stop smiling.  
‘Well, that was fast. I can’t believe they hired me. Parker is so cute. They are such a lovely family, and let’s be honest they are paying so well that I couldn’t turn the job down . The fact that Laura is stunning and totally adorable is just an added bonus I guess. ’ 

***

Jeff was cleaning up the table. "I like her. She is nice, polite, and she clearly shares our values. She will teach Parker a bit of French, and she might even end up being our friend, we have so much in common. I have a really good feeling about her." 

Laura nodded. "Yes, I like her too. As soon as I saw her at the café, I knew she was the one." 


	3. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following monday, Carmilla goes to work and tells her co-workers about her new job. Later on, she picks Parker up, and has a chat with laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First of all, thank you so much for the kudos and the comments. I'm glad that some of you enjoy the story.  
> The relation between Laura and Carmilla is going to get stronger but the story will not only focus on their story and Jeff will also be an important character. I have thought about it a lot and I now have a better vision of what I want to write in this story. It might take time ,but hopefully I will get to write the story I have pictured in my head.

Carmilla walked in her office early on Monday morning.

“Good Morning Ladies.” she said to her co-workers.

“Morning!” they both replied.

Charlie turned to Carmilla “How was your weekend Carm?”

“Pretty good actually. I got a call about the babysitting ad. I had coffee with Laura and she hired me.” she said smiling.

“Well, that was quick! Wait… Laura? Who’s that? The lady you will work for?” asked Charlie.

“Yes, her name is Laura Hollis.”

“Already on first name basis?” Megan joked.

“She… She told me to call her Laura.” Carmilla said blushing.

“Are you blushing Carmilla? Don’t tell me you already have a crush on that woman.”

“Of course not!” Carmilla blurted a bit too quickly.

Charlie smiled at her “Suuuure… so tell us a bit about the family.”

“I’m going to take care of little Parker. He is so cute, he is three. Jeff and Laura want me to speak to him in French as often as I can. Jeff is an environmental lawyer that also does some pro bono work with refugees. He is really cool. Laura is a journalist; she mostly writes about politics. They are both really passionate about what they do. We had dinner together on Saturday night, it was incredible. We talked for hours and…”

Megan cut her off “Wow, it sounds like you really like the family. That’s great, I’m happy for you.”

Carmilla nodded “Yes, it’s hard to explain but we have a weird connection. When I first saw Laura at the café, I just wanted to talk with her for hours. I told myself it was because I was finding her really attractive and”

“I knew it!” Charlie screamed!

“Well, I’m not denying it, she is beautiful. She is probably 26 or 27 years old. But that’s not it, because when I met Jeff and Parker, I also felt that connection. You know like… hmm, like friends or family. I felt like I could talk about everything with them. I know it sounds weird.”

Both Megan and Charlie exchanged looks.

“Yes, it is a bit weird, but I guess it’s also good. It will be easier to take care of Parker.” Megan told the pale brunette. 

“What about Jeff?” Charlie asked “Is he hot?” she said wriggling her eyebrows.

“Well, he is a good looking man, I guess. I’m not interested, you know me.”

“BUT you are interested in Laura?” Charlie shot back.

Carmilla tried to find her words “I… I… it does not matter. She is married, with a kid, and I’m her nanny now.”

“It is not because she is married that it means ‘Game Over’.”

“No you are right, it just means 'Danger, Keep Out’.”

They all started laughing.

‘Meg and Charlie are right, though. I like Laura, I find her attractive, and if things were different I would totally ask her out. Is it really wise to start working there knowing that? On the other hand, I really need the money, and Laura is married and she and Jeff seem really happy. I can do this, right? Definitely! You’re only allowed to look Karnstein!’

***

The day went by and Carmilla’s co-worker did not bring the topic again. It was almost time for Carmilla to go and pick up Parker at school.

She took the subway and arrived in front of the building. Carmilla figured she should introduce herself to the school staff before taking Parker home. She did not want them to think she was abducting him. She walked toward the reception.

“Hello, I’m Carmilla Karnstein. I am here to pick up Parker Neumann Hollis. I’m his new babysitter for the next few months.”

“Hello, Miss. Karnstein. Mrs. Hollis called us this morning to let us know. Parker’s class will end soon.” Politely replied the ginger woman.

Few minutes later, the bell rang and a wave of toddlers run out of the rooms. Parker spotted Carmilla and screamed “ Carm!!! You’re here!”

“Salut Parker! Allez viens, on rentre à la maison!” she said hugging him.

“Maissone?” Parker asked.

“Mai- zon” slowly spoke Carmilla. “it means home.”

“Maison, maison, maison” repeated Parker as they were leaving. 

***

Around 9p.m., Laura came back home. She found Carmilla lazily sitting on the couch reading a philosophy book.

The petite blonde moved to the couch. “Hi, Carmilla! How did it go with Parker?”

“It went well. We played a bit, we had dinner and then I read him three stories. I just put him in bed. He might still be awake, you should go and check out.”

Laura nodded and walked toward Parker’s room.

Few minutes later, Laura came back laughing.

“Parker just told me: ‘Maman maison’, did you teach him that today?”

“Oh, yes, I taught him ‘maison’ ‘maman’, ‘papa’ and ‘école’.”

Laura opened the fridge. “That’s great. I’m sure he will learn very quickly. Do you want something to drink? Actually, have you eaten yet? I was about to order something.” The journalist asked.

“I... no, I haven’t... but I’m not sure I should… I” the nanny mumbled.

“Listen Carmilla, I just want to know you better. We are going to see a lot of each other in the next few months. I know you see me as Parker’s mother, but I’m not that older than you are you know. I don’t want you to see me as your boss, I want you to feel comfortable when you are here. Just like last Saturday.” Laura explained.

‘I know but it is easier for me if I picture you as my boss. My beautiful boss. Putain arrête Carmilla! In the same time, I really want to get to know her. How bad could it be if we were friends?’

“You’re right Laura. I guess I just need to adjust a bit. Let’s have dinner, and you can tell me all about Laura Hollis” she said with a huge smile.

***

Laura took a bit of her green curry and said “Well, Jeff and I met during my freshman year of college. We both joined the Student Union at the beginning of the year. We wanted to change things, we wanted to change the world. We started dating very quickly, we fell in love, it was magical. Being together was just a self-evident fact. In January of our third year, he proposed. Nobody was really surprised but our parents were not very happy. They wanted us to wait after college. Jeff and I didn't see the point of waiting. We got married during spring break of that year. It was a small ceremony, our closest friends and our families. We moved in together and started our last year. I got pregnant in the fall of our senior year. We didn't expect it. We were young and we were about to start our professional lives. We never thought about terminating the pregnancy though. We knew that no matter what, we would make it. The first two years, I mostly worked from home, I was doing some free-lance journalism and taking care of Parker. I didn't have much of a social life. Jeff was in the same boat, he was in law school. He started his job last year and at that time I decided to apply for some permanent positions at some newspapers. Parker was old enough to stay with a nanny and Jeff did not want me to sacrifice my career at such an early stage. I got a job and since then I have been trying to impress them. I guess, that's it."

Carmilla was listening silently. She took a sip of wine. " It sounds like it was love at first sight. A real fairytale." she joked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Love? Yes. Fairytale? No. Jeff and I are not idealistic people. We know that we got lucky to meet each other that young, but we also know that what we have now is not an end in itself. I want more, we both do. We are not ready to settle in a quiet life. the past few years we had to, because Parker was too young. Now, that he is older we want to keep pursue our dreams, keep traveling, experience new things. I don't want to be turn into boring young parents."

Carmilla nodded. 'Laura was everything but boring. How could she not see that? She is just... just perfect. Omg Carmilla you are deep into it. You've known her for three fucking days! AND she is married, as in she has a husband, and a kid, whom you are taking care of, remember?' 

"You know, you don't come across as people that are settling into a quiet life. You are not boring Laura. When we talked at the café, I saw that fire in you, this passion. I saw it again during dinner. When Jeff was talking about his work, or even about what he hoped to do. I can tell that you guys are already pursuing your dreams."

Laura smiled at Carmilla, and briefly reach at the burnette's hand. " Thank you Carm, it's..."

Carmilla made a surprised face when she heard Laura calling her 'Carm'. Laura noticed and removed her hand.

"Is it ok if I call you Carm? "

'You can call me anything Laura. oh shut up! That's pathetic!'

"Sure" she shyly smiled. 

"After dinner last weekend, after you told us about your travels and all the things you have done. Jeff and I realized that we wanted to be the people we were in college again. We used to go to museum, and exhebitions all the time. Arts and culture were a big part of our life. You being here might help us, help us regain this part of our lives."

'Is she saying that she wants me to be a part of her life, in addition to be Parker's nanny? Oh Laura what are you doing to me?'

Carmilla blushed and started talking while looking down.  
"That's a lot of pressure. Ahaha. I understand what you mean though. I am glad you share so much with me Laura." She looked up and examined Laura's face. She stared at Laura's lips for a second. "Laura, I..."

Suddenly the door opened. Jeff threw his key on the little cabinet next to the front door.

"Hi baby how was your day?" He noticed Carmilla and smiled. " Carmilla! You're still here. How are you?"

Carmilla quickly stood up. 

"Hi Jeff! I should get going it's past midnight, and I'm working tomorrow." she said looking at her watch.

"Carm and I lost track of time. You know me, I'm a talker. How was work honey?" Laura got up, and quikly pecked Jeff.

" Pretty good. Actually, Carmilla, before you leave, I would like to run something by you. My boss wants to take some new pro bono cases. I told him about Silas LLP's work. He is very interested! Maybe you could put us in contact? Would you like to have lunch sometimes this week?" Jeff said excitingly.

Carmilla grabbed her bag. "Of course! I would love to. Text me when and where, and I will be there."

'God Jeff. You make it so hard to hate you. The worst part is, I don't think I do. I actually like him, in a platonic way obviously. Omg this is going to be a mess." 

Jeff served himself some curry. "Sounds good! Thank you."

Camilla opened the front door.

The blonde waved at her. "See you tomorrow Carm! Be safe"


	4. Frenchy down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Jeff have lunch. Carmilla spends saturday afternoon with Laura and Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> First of all, thank you for your kuddos and your comments. It means a lot to me. I'm so happy you guys like it.  
> I'm sorry for the delay. I was away for the long weekend, and then work happened... Anyway here is the fourth chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> It's kinda late here so if you see any typos/ mistakes, let me know !

The week went by quickly. Carmilla was getting closer to Parker with each day passing. She was also getting to know Laura and Jeff better whenever they were coming home.

Carmilla had made lunch plans with Jeff on Friday. They were both working in the financial district therefore it was convenient to meet there. Around half twelve, the French brunette left her office to meet Jeff in a restaurant near Fulton street. When Carmilla got there, Jeff was already sitting at a table. He looked up, smiled and waved at her. Carmilla made her way to the table.

" Hi Carmilla! Thank you so much for taking the time to meet me during your lunch break." he said.

"No problem Jeff. I would ask you how you are, but we saw each other yesterday night" she laughed.

"Yeah, we are going to see a lot of each other in the next few months. Even more so if you help me with this pro bono project."

"Yes! Ok, tell me a bit more about that project. I'm not sure I understood where I fit in this project." 

" Sure! Let's order, and I will tell you about it." he said grabbing the menu on the table. 

" So basically, the law firm I am working for Clarkes and Woods LLP wants each staff attorney to take one pro bono case. We don't really have time to go and find the clients ourselves. I told my boss about Silas LLP and the program that you are running. He is very interested, and think it would be better for us if you assign us clients that are accepted in your program. Your program already make sure the clients have strong asylum cases, and the fact that Silas follows the pro bono attorneys during the whole process is a plus for us because most of our lawyer have never worked on asylum cases." Laura's husband explained while sipping his beer. 

"And you want me to introduce Clarkes and Woods LLP to Silas?" Carmilla questionned. 

" Yes, possibly schedule a meeting between my boss and one of your supervisors...?" 

" Of course! We always need more Law Firms and pro bono attorneys to work with us. Otherwise, our program would not work." 

" Great! You are amazing Carmilla! I am so glad, I have met you! Actually, we all are, Laura and Parker included." 

" I am very happy as well" Carmilla blushed. 

" You know, Laura knew right away when she saw you. She has a great judgement, when she met me at the university she said she wanted to talk to me right away, and now we are married and we have a kid." he laughed. 

'ahah be careful Jeff I might end up marrying Laura then.. Joke joke. My french humor is soooooo good! I wouldn't mind though. Laura is so beautiful and intelligent. I could listen to her talking for hours. hmm Carmilla maybe you should stop daydreaming about marrying the wife of the guy having lunch with you... ' 

"Ahah stop you are going to make me blush Jeff. I'm just the babysitter." the brunette told him 

" Come on Carmilla. You are more than just our babysitter. You are also our friend now and we...." his phone started ringing. He looked at his screen " I'm sorry I actually have to take that. " He got up and walked out of the restaurant. 

Friend? Carmilla thought to herself. Yes, it is true that it has been nearly a week but she already felt like she knew Laura and Jeff for years. Carmilla looked at Jeff through the window glass of the restaurant. How was it possible to really like a person but to also want their life so badly. Carmilla was seeing Jeff as good friend. She loved spending time with him, they could talk about everything. On the other hand, she envied him. He had a perfect life, an amazing wife and an incredible child. She would never want to take that away from him, but at the same time she wished she could just take over his life. A week, it's all it took for Carmilla to fall in love with this family, to fall in love with Laura and Parker. Laura Hollis, Carmilla think she stole her heart the second she entered that café. She admitted it to herself on Wednesday night. That night, she had dinner with Laura again. They had talked for hours. Carmilla could not stop smiling. She was just happy. 

Jeff came back to the table. "I'm sorry Carmilla. It was my counterpart in Chicago. I'm going there for the weekend. There is an important conference I have to attend. Anyway, I should go back to the office soon. Lunch is obviously on me." 

Carmilla nodded " Yes, I need to go back to work as well. Thank you for inviting me. I will talk to my supervisor this afternoon. I will call you this weekend to let you know since I am not working for you guys on fridays and weekends." 

"Sounds great! thanks again." Jeff pulled out a $50 bill and they both walked out of the restaurant. 

*** 

On saturday morning, Jeff was about ot leave for the airport.

"Do you have any plans today?" he asked his wife. 

" It's pouring rain, so I was thinking I would take Parker to the Met and then maybe take him to the movie on the evening." Laura replied, while pouring cereals into Parker's bowl. 

" Good idea, babe." Jeff said picking up his suitcase. 

" Mum, can Carmilla come too? We haven't seen her in TWO days!" Parker whined. 

Both Laura and Jeff laughed. "Two days, it's a long long time right baby?" Laura joked.

" She is 'mon amie', I want to see her every day!" Parker replied. 

"Look at our son, already fluent in French! He is not wrong though, maybe you should call Carmilla. That way you won't be alone running after this little monster all afternoon in the museum." Jeff suggested. 

"OUI OUI OUI!!!" exclaimed an excited Parker. 

" Yeah maybe..." Laura said quickly. She stood up and went to peck Jeff lips. "Have a safe flight, babe. I will see you on Monday night." 

" Bye my love. Bye kiddo" Jeff said and went to hug Parker. 

The door closed and Laura went back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. 

*** 

Carmilla was grocery shopping when her phone rang.

 

**Incoming Call: Laura Hollis**

'Omg Laura is calling. Calm the fuck down Karnstein. Don't lose your shit, just act cool.'

"Good morning Laura!" Carmilla said a bit too happy. 

"Hi Carm. How are you?" the short blond replied.

" Good, good and you?"

"Pretty great. So, Jeff is off to Chicago for the weekend, and I'm about to take Parker to the Met. He really wants you to come." 

Carmilla smiled. "Well, if Parker wants me to come, I must oblige."

"Great! Meet us at the entrance at 2. Oh and Carmilla, it's not only Parker..." The tiny journalist said.

Carmilla's heart was beating so fast , she thought it might exploded.

'God Laura. Don't say things like this. You don't know what it does to me.'

Carmilla cleared her voice. "Well, in that case, it's settled, I'm joining you guys. See you this afternoon Laura."

***

Carmilla was so excited to spend the whole afternoon with Laura that she arrived at the Met at 1:30p.m.

About twenty five minutes later, Laura and Parker arrived. As soon as he saw Carmilla Parker started running, and jumped into her arms.

"Carmilllllllaaaaa, mon amie!!!!!" he screamed.

" Salut Parker! Ca va?" she slowly replied.

" OUI OUI OUI!!" he smiled

Carmilla laughed softly.

' God Parker, I wish your mother was as excited to see me as you are. Wait, what?? No no I cannot think about that. Even though I wouldn't say no if Laura wanted to jump into my arms. Goshhh Carmilla shut up, get rid of these stupid thoughts. LAURA = MARRIED, and to Jeff. Your FRIEND Jeff!'

"Hey Carm!" Laura said hugging her tightly.

'AND... I'm gone. Frenchy down !! Help!!! Frenchy down.'

"Lau.. Laura! Hi! Shall we go inside?" she said trying to hid her blushing face.

" We SHALL Mademoiselle." the blonde joked.

***

"Ok, I think two hours is enough museum for the day." Laura said while walking toward the exit. 

" Yes, definitely! Especially when it two hours of running behing this little monster" Carmilla joked.

"Mum, are we going to see Frozen now??" Parker asked.

"Yes, honey." she turned to Carmilla "He is obsessed with Olaf. Do you want to... Do you want to maybe join us as well. I mean, I know you might have other plans. I would totally understand... you already came with us here. I wouldn't want to force..."

"Laura, you are rumbling." Said carmilla laughing. "As a matter of fact, I am a huge fan of Frozen. I mean, a kickass Disney princess who does not need a prince to save her. I'm in! I'm ready to 'Let It Go'" she joked.

"Super!" Parker screamed.

' Was Laura nervous? No, it's just me imagining things. She just want some company to help out with Parker.I need to stop overanalyzing everything. BUT what if ... Oh God, I'm sooooo fucked.'

 

***  
Parker was seating in between Carmilla and Laura. However, right before the movie started he turned to Carmilla and asked her if he could sit on her lap during the movie.

"No Parker! You 're staying in your seat" Laura told him. 

Parker ignored her and said "Pleaseeee mon amie."

'Look at him! How can I say no to this adorable little face.'

"Sure Kiddo" Carmilla replied.

"Carm, you don't have to" Laura insisted.

"It's fine Laura! Don't worry."

The movie started, and Parker settled on Carmilla's lap. Laura changed seat, and sat next to Carmilla. The lights went off, and the movie began.

During the movie, both Carmilla and Laura had their arms on the armrest. Even though their arms weren't touching, she could feel Laura's warmth. Carmilla's heart was beating so fast. She hoped Parker could not feel it. Laura's hand was so close, she could almost touch it. She slowly and carefully brought her left pinky finger closer to Laura's, while trying to stare at the screen. Few minutes later, when she looked at her left hand, she swore Laura's pinky was even closer than before. She swallowed hard.

'Don't do it Carmilla, you gonna be in big trouble. Do. Not. Move.'  
Carmilla's body did not seem to respond to her brain anymore, and her finger slightly brushed Laura's. The contact was electrifying. Carmilla thought she might die right at this moment.  
All of a sudden, she felt Laura's finger touching her. She wasn't just brushing her finger, she was caressing it. Carmilla gasped.

'OH GOD! OH GOD! Oh my god, she heard me gasping. She is touching my finger. Laura is touching my finger. I'm so glad the room is dark right now. My whole body is on fire. I must be red. Don't move Carmilla, act as if nothing is happening.'

Laura's finger caressed Carmilla for few minutes, and suddenly Laura's hand grabbed Carmilla's and pressed them together. Carmilla was about to pass out. She looked at Parker who was lost in the movie. 

'Ok, I give up'

Carmilla pressed her palm harder into Laura's, she looked at the blonde. Laura was looking at the screen with a calm face, almost smiling. Carmilla turned back to the movie, and started to relax, to let it go...


	5. Weird connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and her co-worker talk about her time at the cinema with Laura.  
> Carmilla asks Laura for an explanation about her behavior during the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5!  
> I hope you guys will like it! In this chapter you might get a bit where I want to take the story. I want to explore this weird connection between all of them.  
> Thanks again for the comments and the kuddos! I love to have your feedback and your thoughts about the story.

 "The movie ended, the lights went on, and she removed her hand. We left the cinema, she went home with Parker and I went back to my apartment as well." explained Carmilla to her co-workers.

"That's it?" asked Charlie. "You haven't talked about it since then?"

"Nope, on Monday Jeff came back from his trip before Laura , and on Tuesday and Wednesday Laura worked very late because she is working on a huge article that is supposed to come out tomorrow." the French student said.

"Do you think she is avoiding you? Or at least avoiding 'the Talk' " asked Megan.

 

Carmilla took a deep breath, and started to think.

"Honestly, I don't think so. There is no awkwardness when we are in the same room. We just didn't get the chance to  talk about it alone."

 

Charlie nodded. "That's good I guess... Do you know what you are going to tell her once you will be finally alone?"

 

'Good question my friend! Honestly, I just hope I will be able to find my words. When we were holding hands, it was just magical, but I was glad I did not have to speak. How can something that simple make me this happy?'

 

"I'm not sure, I guess I will ask her why... Why she held my hand. I mean it has to mean something right?" Carmilla looked at both her co-workers.

 

Charlie and Megan looked at each other, and back at Carmilla.

Charlie spoke first.  "I have to say that _it_ is a bit odd. I mean you don't hold the hand of your babysitter, and the movie was not scary and..."

 

Megan cut her off "Come on Charlie! Of course it means something Carmilla. You clearly have a connection with Laura. I don't know what she is playing at; but she obviously likes you.I would tell you to go for it, but I know you like the husband, and you don't want to hurt him or Parker for that matter."

 

Charlie acquiesced. "It's a tough call Carm. I mean talk to her, see where she is at."

 

"Yes, I know. God Why am I in this mess? All I wanted was to gain a bit of money to be able to enjoy myself in the city." Carmilla put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Damn it's already 4:30p.m. I got to go pick up Parker. I will see you girls tomorrow. I will let you know if I talk to Laura tonight."

"GO CARM!!! YOU CAN DO IT" cheered Megan

 

Carmilla shot her a killer glare, grabbed her bag, and left the office.

 

***

Carmilla was at home with Parker. She was preparing dinner for the boy.

 

"Carmie, can we watch a Disney movie s'il te plaît?"

" Encore un film Disney? Aren't you tired of watching those? We watched three this week." Carmilla slightly laughed

"I know you like them too mon amie. Last weekend when Elsa was buidling her ice castle, your heart was doing boom boom boom reallll fast." He laughed.

 

'OMG! He noticed it!! But he was so engrossed in the movie! HOW?? HOW?? It's ok Carmilla, calm down. He does not know that if your heart was racing it wasn't because Elsa was singing. I couldn't care more about Elsa and her ice castle. At this moment my little friend, it wasn't on ice I was focused on, but on the FIRE that was in my body and in my hand because your mother was holding it!! Oh no don't look at me like that, not when I'm kinda gonna lie straight to your face. But it's not a complete lie, because the movie was good so... Aghhh damn it!'

 

"Ok maybe, I like them a little. The ice castle was super cool, right? But it's too late to watch a movie now." Carmilla half lied.

 

"I knew it! I knew it!" screamed Parker while jumping on the couch.

 

The front door opened and Jeff walked in the living room. "What did you know my little monster?"

"Papa!!!" Parker jumped in his arms. "Carmie loves Disney movies!!"

Carmilla opened her mouth to reply but Jeff was quicker.

 

"Come on Carmilla, don't deny it, I know you are a softie!"

 

Carmilla chuckled and stirred the sauce pan. "Whatever... dinner is ready Parker. Viens manger!"

Parker walked toward the bar table in the kitchen. "Je suis arrive mon amie."

Carmilla corrected him "J'arrive mon amie."

 

While Parker was eating, Jeff and Carmilla started to talk.

"I'm very impressed. It's been almost two weeks, and Parker already knows some French." The lawyer said.

" Trust me, _I_ am impressed too. He always asks me for words. He has an incredible memory! You should consider putting him in a bilingual school in the future."

"That's kind of our plan. You know Laura and I travelled a bit during the first years of University, and our main problem was tht we did not speak the language. Even though, a lot of people speak english, it is always better to know the language of the country. I regretted not paying more attention in language classes." Jeff epxlained

 

***

Forty-five minutes later. Parker was in bed.

Laura opened the front door, exhausted from her day.

 

Carmilla and Jeff where on the couch laughing.

"Oh I love him too. We should go this weekend! Parker will be with Laura's parents for the weekend!" Jeff said

"Where should we go?" Laura asked.

" At the Guggenheim. There is an exhibition on the early work of Dali. Carmilla likes him too. I suggested we go together this weekend since our little monster won't be with us." Jeff explained

"Yes, sure, why not." Laura said collasping on the armchair.

"Carmilla?" Jeff looked at the french girl.

'Ugghh. I really want to, but isn't it gonna be weird? I mean I still want to talk to Laura about what happened.  I love spending time with you guys, but Jeff I'm like crazy about your wife and you do nothing to help me here. You are like literally asking me to join you guys the weekend your kid is not here. I mean no offense buddy,  but if Laura was my wife and if our kid was  away for the weekend; I would spend the weekend in bed with her. I mean look at her, she is perfect. Even her hears are absolutlely adorable. And don't get me started on her arms! God I wish she could touch me with.. Oh god Carmilla stop. Omg he is staring. Did I think out loud? No, No, I'm fine. Oops, how long have I been day dreaming about her? Shit, they are both looking at me now. I should say something. Should I go with them. No I shouldn't. Maybe next time.'

"Sure, I have nothing planned on saturday afternoon." Carmilla said.

Carmilla mentally slapped herself.

'Waht the fuck, Carmilla. I just said NO.'

"Great" Jeff smiled. "Honey you look exhausted are you ok?" he looked worried.

Laura looked at Jeff and smiled. "I'm just exhausted babe. Long day at work. But the paper is finally done. You'll be able to read it tomorrow."

"Congratulations Laura. That's incredible. I should get going and let you rest." Carmilla said while standing up from the couch.

"Wait Carmilla!" Jeff called. He looked at Laura "I'm gonna get you a smoothie babe. I know you like those when you are exhausted. Carmilla, can you stay here while go grab the smoothie. I will be back in 15mins tops." Jeff said while grabbing his keys.

'And the award of the husband of the year goes toooooo'

"I. LOVE. YOU. SO. MUCH" Laura smiled at Jeff.

'AND I love you so much Laura! Ughh, Carmilla shut up. I wish I could slap myself right now.'

***

After Jeff left, Laura took off her shoes and and went to sit next to Carmilla on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a lot of fun tonight Carm. I'm very exhausted." Laura yawned.

"No worries. It was a long week." the brunette paused for a second.

'Come one, ask her now Karnstein. It's your chance.!!'

"So Laura, about last weekend... I was wondering..."

Laura looked up at Carmilla, waiting for her to finish her sentence looking completely oblivious.

"You know what, I am just going to say it. Why did you hold my hand during the movie?" Carmilla asked. She did not break eye contact with Laura.

"Because I wanted to" simply replied Laura.

 

'WHAT?? What kind of reply is that Laura? Are you kidding me?'

"Because you wanted to? Maybe you could elaborate for me, Laura. I mean, I'm a bit confused." Carmilla explained.

Laura was not looking at Carmilla anymore. She was staring at her knees. "I... I don't know Carmilla. Since the day I met you we had this weird connection. It's not only with me, I mean Parker literally worshipped you five minutes after meeting you, and Jeff and you are like best buddies or something." She paused and looked up at Carmilla. " But our connection is different. I.. I just want you close... to me... " Carmilla was listening silently, holding her breath.  "I love having you around. I'm so happy when you are here. Going back home and seeing you laughing with my husband does not even bother me Carmilla. It's like you have always been with us. Do you understand? I just like having you around so much,and at the movie, I just could not not hold your hand. I just could not." Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and squeezed it.

'Am I dreaming? Is this for real? Maybe I should pinch myself or something. Ok I didn't expect _that_. But I'm not the only one to feel it. She wants me around, I want her around.Omg this is going to be so complicated.'

"So it's not just me. You feel it too. Laura, you have no idea how bad I want to be close to you. But every time I allow myself to think about it, I cannot stop thinking about Parker and Jeff."

The journalist sighed. "Parker and Jeff are my life. I love them more than I could explain it. But I cannot not being around you anymore.  I cannot explain it Carm. I just can't."

A tear started rolling down Laura's cheek. Immediately, Carmilla took Laura and hugged her.

"We will sort this out Laura. I promise."  Carmilla kissed the top of Laura's head and removed her hands from the journalist's back.

 

Laura wiped her tear away and settled back at the end of the couch. They heard the key in the lock of the front door, and Carmilla started to put her shoes on.

"And a smoothie for my lovely wife" Jeff handed Laura the drink.

"Thank you honey." Laura kissed him quickly. Jeff noticed the red around Laura's eyes but did not say anything.

"Ok, I'm gonna head out now. Text me on saturday about the Guggenheim. Enjoy your night!" said Carmilla while grabbing her bag and her keys.

"Bye Carmilla and thank you." Jeff said.

"Bye Carm!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again English is not my first language nor my second. Bare with my writing as it is the first time I am writing something for me.


	6. Little Black Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finds her marks in NY, and within the Hollis-Neumann Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But those past few weeks have been a bit crazy for me. I moved out not only from my apartment, but from the whole continent. Then, I didn't have access to my laptop for a week or so. Anyway, it won't take that long to post the next chapter.
> 
> Once again, English is not my first nor second language. Kuddos, comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Have a good weekend :)

That Saturday, Carmilla, Laura and Jeff met at the Guggenheim. They spent hours walking down the museum, commenting each painting, and sculpture. Carmilla and Jeff would have heated conversation about a piece, and Laura would looked at them smiling. There was no tension between them , even bewteen Carmilla and Laura after the journalist's revelation to the brunette. That afternoon, everything was easy, they could just be together , and enjoy the moment, just be. Step by step, the married couple was glimpsing the shadow of the couple they used to be while in college. This couple which was eager to discover more, which was thirsty for art, justice, and knowledge.

 

Around 5, they decided to leave the museum. Carmilla went to get her coat back from the cloakroom.

 

"I had an incredible afternoon Laura, we should do this more often." said Jeff while smiling at her.

Laura put her arm around his waist. "Me too. It had been a long time since we had heated discussion about art."

"Since college Honey. I know this might sound strange, but Carmilla reminds me of the couple we used to be. Maybe it is because she is a bit younger than us, or maybe because she is European, and it reignites our thirst for travels, and discovering new things. I don't really know..."

" I know what you mean Jeff. I feel it too. I want us to be those people again. Maybe Carmilla can help us." said the journalist softly.

Carmilla came back with her coat and the couple's belongings.

"So, that was a fun afternoon! To be honest, I thought it might get a little bit awkward to hang out with a married couple, but it was really nice. No silents or anything. I didn't feel like the awkward third wheel during a date.Thank you for inviting me."

'Most of all, I thought it would be awkward because I would be hanging out with them knowing that I have a huge crush on Laura and that she... Well, I don't know, she feels this connection to me? I'm not even sure what she meant. She wants me around but, does she just like my presence or she likes likes me? She said she loved Jeff more than anything so she probably just likes to have me around as a friend. But still...'

"No problem Carmilla. We had fun too. We like spending time with you. You were saying that you remind us of the couple we used to be. I know it sounds weird that we need a third person to remind us that but it is the truth. You are our friends, maybe... maybe we could do that more often?" Jeff simply stated.

'I understand Jeff, but where does that leave me? What am I? I love spending time with you guys, but the more I spend time with you the more I'm falling for Laura and the harder it is for me to stay away. And there is you. You are my friend too. You are becoming such a good friend to me, and I am falling in love with your wife. I am so screwed.'

 

Carmilla looked at Laura. She tried to ask her with her eyes, if the smaller girl also wanted the same thing. Laura's was impassible. Carmilla had no way to know if Laura wanted it too.

Carmilla took a deep breathe. "If that is what you both want, we will hang out together again."

"You do not seem enthusiastic about it. Carmilla, you do not have to if you do not want to." Jeff replied.

"It is not that I don't want to. You guys are married, I don't want to interfere during your alone time when you are not with Parker."

"Carm, we wouldn't ask if we did not want you here with us. You're fun, and smart. We love spending time with you Jeff and I we parents, and also a married couple but we are more than that. We are only 26. We want to keep having fun, right Jeff?"

"Yes." Jeff nodded.

Carmilla looked at both of them. "Then, that's fine with me. I'm happy when I spend time with you."

***  
It has been a bit other six weeks since Carmilla started to work for Laura and Jeff. She and Parker were very close. Carmilla spent most of her weekend with the family, whether Parker is there or not.  
They went to restaurants together, they got away for the weekend... Carmilla barely has the time to hang out with her friends and colleagues.

Charlie was looking at Carmilla typig a report for almost five minutes without saying anything. In the back of the room, Megan was urging her colleague with her eyes to talk to their French friend.

"So... Carm..."

Carmilla looked up. "Hmmm?"

" What are you doing tonight? It's friday, and Meg and I wanted to go grab some drinks."

"I would love to, but I can't. I am already going out with Jeff and Laura tonight. Sorry."Carmilla looked at her coworkers with an apologetic smile.

"Again? You literally spend all your free time with them. Is there something going on between you guys?" Charlie asked a bit angrily.

"What?! No! Of course not. We just spend a lot of time together, that's it. Listen, I'm sorry, it is true I haven't been really be available for you girls this past few weeks. I will make it up to you. What do you say we spend the whole day saturday together?" The french girl offered.

"ok." Charlie said still a bit annoyed.

"Sounds good" Megan replied.

Carmilla looked back at her computer and continued typing.

'I can't believe they think something is up between Jeff, Laura and I. I mean, yes we spend a lot of time together but they are married and I'm so not interested in Jeff. Yes, yes, I'm completely and hopelessly in love with Laura, but I managed to hide my feelings for the last few weeks. Even when it's just her and I, it's fine. Since our open heart conversation a month ago, she has been acting very friendly but also considerate enough about my feelings. I mean she is not stupid, she knows, she sees the way I look at her. Even though, I want to kiss her 99% of time I spend with her, I will never risk myself to do it. I like the dynamic we have too much for ruininng everything. When the three of us hang together it's magical it's relaxing, it's like being with my best friends, and yet there is something else that I couldn't describe it is just us. And there is Parker, I love this kid so much. Anyway, I shouldn't have to explain myself to them. I love spending time with them, and if they can't understand that, then it's not my problem. I'm finally feeling like I have found my place in this city. I love my internship, I love Jeff, Laura and Parker and my co workers. Everything is perfect. Well, almost, but for now I will settle for almost perfect.'

***

Later that day, Carmilla was picking up Parker and walking with him home.

"Comment était ta journée, mon petit diable?"

"La journée était trop bonne, Carmie"

"Très bonne, Parker. tu peux dire 'trop cool' ou 'trop bien' mais c'est mieux de dire 'très bonne'"

"oki doki Carm!" Parker nodded his little head.

"Are you excited to do your first sleepover at Noah's tonight?" the french student asked.

"Oui, très! Noah said his mum will order pizza, and we can watch a movie."

"That's awesome! I'm excited for you. Ok let's hurry home so you can pack your stuff for tonight."

In the elevator, some pop music was blasting, and Carmilla was humming to the sound.

"Mommy said you, her and Dad will go dancing tonight. Is that la vérité?

"Yes it's true. Parker honey, I'm really happy that you have made so much progress with your French. However, I already told you that you cannot mix the to in the same sentence. You will get confused and you will confuse the people around you. ok, darling?" she said with soft eyes.

"Yes, I understand."

Carmilla opened the door of the apartment. "Perfect, let's go pack your stuff, and I will take you to Noah's."

"Carm?"

"Yes buddie?"

"I'm happy you are with us."

"I am happy too." Carmilla hugged him.

***

Few hours later, Carmilla was hanging out at Jeff and Laura's. They were supposed to meet around 8 but it was 8:30, and still no Laura or Jeff.  
Suddently Carmilla's phone started to ring. Carmilla looked at the screen, it was Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, What's up? Are you on your way?"

"Carm, I'm still at the office. I've got some trouble with a case. The filing deadline is in two days, I might have to pull a allnighter on this. I'm gonna have to pass on tonight's party. I'm sorry."

"Oh no! That's too bad. I understand though, clients come first. Do you know where Laura is?"

"No, that's is why I am calling you. I tried to reach her on her cell, but it goes straight to voicemail. Her phone must be dead. Can you tell her I won't be home til at least tomorrow morning. I don't know if you girls are still gonna go out, but have fun anyway! bye"

"Bye Jeff! Good luck!"

'Well, that's disappointing. I guess it's just Laura and I now. Not that I mind OBVIOUSLY. I am just wondering if she still wants to go out with only me. Also, Me and her in a club, dancing, drinking, it can be dangerous. I mean, when I'm sober I already want to kiss her amazing red lips, so when I'm drunk... No, no, no Carmilla. You can't risk anything. It will complicate everything. If you do go out with Laura, just imagine you're going out with Meg and Charlie. You cannot cross that line, because after that there is no going back.'

Carmilla heard the key in the lock, and the front door opened quickly. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Carm. I know I'm late! My phone died, and then I was stuck in the subway. I'm gonna hop in the shower, and get ready." the blonde said.

Carmilla smiled. 'Omg she is so cute when she is like that, a bit sweaty, she must have ran because she was late. She is just adorable, look at her pink cheeks. Oww, she wore that shirt at work? Damn Laura, don't show me your incredible cleavage. Oh god, I need to stop. Stop staring Carmilla. Nope don't look here, a bit higher, again, higher. Yes, that's her face, great. NOW. TALK!'

"Hi Laur! Don't worry we have time clubs don't open til late. We can make dinner first, when we will get ready. Before I forgot, Jeff called. He is stuck at the office til tomorrow morning, because of one of his client's deadline. He is very sorry, but he can't make it."

"Oh, I see." Laura was thinking.

"You don't have to go anymore, if you don't want to. I mean I..." Carmilla started

Laura cut her off. "No, no Carm. We'll go! We deserve to have some fun!"

Laura continued "Let's cook dinner and we can head out around 11ish?" 

Carmilla nodded. "Sounds like a plan!"

After dinner, Carmilla was waiting for Laura to get ready. Carmilla was wearing her leather pants, a grey V neck shirt, and her boots. She was typing on her phone when she heard Laura' voice.

"I'm ready." The blonde simply said.

Carmilla's jaw dropped. She was happy she was already sitting on the couch, otherwise she would have probably fallen on the ground. Laura was gorgeous. She was wearing a short little black dress that was hugging her curves in all the right places. She was wearing nice black heels that made her legs look incredible.

'Omg, she is beautiful. No wait, she is freaking gorgeous. I can't even!!!! Why did I agree on this again? How am I gonna restrain myself tonight? No, no I can't. Laura is your friend Carmilla! She is your gorgeous friend, and she is not interested in you, so stop now. Enjoy the party, you can look but not touch! Got it? Pick up your jaw from the freaking floor, and go! Ughhh this night is going to be very interesting...'


	7. I'm French , I know my drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura are at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language nor my second. Any suggestion is welcomed. Feel free to comment if you like or don't like it.

"You... You look beautiful Laura." Carmilla managed to say.

Laura slightly blushed. "Thank you Carm, you look really pretty yourself."

"So... I was thinking that we could go to that bar in the East Village. Downstairs it looks like a regular bar, but upstairs it's more like a club. That way , we can start with drinks, and if we feel like dancing, we can go upstairs." The french woman said.

Laura nodded. "That sounds like a great idea! I'm very excited, it has been a while since I went dancing."

'Trust me Laura you're not the only one who is excited... Oh my god Carmilla, cool down. You can't think about that right now. What will it be when I will have few drinks in? No, no, I can't. As much as I want this, as much as I want to touch Laura, to feel her, I just can't. It would not be right.'

"Carm?? you're here?" Laura said waving in front of Carmilla's face. 

Carmilla cleared her throat and looked at the tiny journaslist. She could hear a car honking in the distance.

"hmm, yes sorry, I was caught up in my own thoughts. What did you say?"

Laura laughed a bit. "I said, let's go, the cab is outside." 

***

Laura and Carmilla arrived at the bar. They found a table at the back of the place.

Carmilla stood up. "I'll get the first round, what do you want?"

Laura bit her lips a bit as she started to think.

'Oh no Laura. Don't do that, don't bite your lips. It's so fucking sexy... I just can't... Oh God, hurry up, and give me your order so I can get out of here, and grab our drinks. 

"Hmm, I think I'd have a... wait... a martini." Carmilla nodded. "Oh, wait Carm! With extra olives!!!" Carmilla laughed and made her way to the bar.

She ordered the martini, a red wine for herself and also big glass of water. She chugged the water in few seconds.

The bartender looked at her with an amused face. "Thirsty?"

Carmilla nodded and replied. "You have no idea..." She grabbed the drinks, and went back to her table. She put the martini in front of Laura.

"Thanks Carm." Laura looked at Carmilla's glass. "Red wine? How French of you!"

"Well, that's why you hired me, right?"

Laura gave her a confused look.

"You did hire me so I could speak French to Parker, right?"

"Oh, that, yes, indeed. I did hire you because of that!" Laura blushed and mumbled.

'Ok that's interesting. Laura seems nervous. For ONCE, it's not me who is a blushing mess.'

"So..." the Brunette started "Have you ever been here?"

"No, I actually haven't. It's funny because I'm always in this area. My yoga studio is on St Marc's place."

"I see, I love this neighborhood. People are nice, lots of great restaurants, cool bars."

" Yes, it's pretty great." Laura took a sip of her martini, and slowly grabbed an olive, putting it slowly in her mouth, and licking her finger.

Carmilla swallowed hard. 'Oh my fucking God! Is she doing that on purpose? I'm feeling really warm right now. Is it me? Can someone turn the freaking heater down, because I'm literally going to explode.'

Carmilla reached her glass, and took a large sip of wine. Not leaving her eyes off Laura.

"Ok, Laura. How do you feel about shots? I'm gonna need more than that to hit the dancefloor." the frenchy asked.

"Good idea Carm! But it's my treat! I'll go get them." Laura literally downed her martini, and walked to the bar.

'OOOOKkkaaayyy. Damn the lady knows how to drink. Better put myself on French mode, and show her how it's done.'

Several minutes later, Laura came back with a tray of 10 clear shots.

"Damn Laura! You're not joking. Why do we need all this liquid courage for? I mean, not like I can't handle it, I mean I'm French, my drinking game is high." the brunette joked.

"Oh really? Please, show me how it is done Frenchy!" the blonde winked at her.

'Ok, I'm not hallucinating. She is hitting on me, right? I mean, it's not me. She is, right? I can tease, but not touch right? Ok gorgeous, game on. I will show you, I can be a real flirt if I want to. I will show you!'

Carmilla downed her red wine with a smile. She grabbed the first shot; and locked her eyes with Laura's. They both cheered, and drank the first shot, not leaving each other's sight.

By the end of the fourth shot, Laura started to cough. The alcohol was burning her throat. Carmilla smirked at her, and drank her fifth shot. She licked her lips, still looking at Laura. Laura's face was frozen. Carmilla reached for Laura's last shot, and downed it. 

"I guess you.. lost Laura..." Carmilla said very slowly.

Laura gulped. She shoke her head. "That was just a trick to get you drunk, so you'll come and dance with me."

"Whatever you say Laura." the pale brunette winked at her.

'Owww, look at me. I should get drunk with Laura more often. I'm way more ballsy with alcohol in my system. But again, this is just a game. Nothing can happen tonight. Right? It can't. Right?'

All of the sudden, Laura stood up, and grabbed Carmilla's hand. "Let's go upstairs to dance!"

The first floor was much darker and warmer. Music was blasting, people were dancing close to one another. Laura took Carmilla to the dancefloor, and they started to dance. Laura's hips following the music. Carmilla was watching Laura. The blonde's eyes were closed, she was feeling the music, and dancing in a sort of trance. Carmilla was warm, way too warm. Her head was pounding, she didn't know if it was from the shots or just from watching Laura.

After few minutes, Laura danced closer to Carmilla. The two locked eyes, face inches from each other. Laura turned around, and pressed her back to Carmilla's front. She swayed her hips against Carmilla, following the beat of the music. Carmilla stopped breathing.

'Fucking hell. Ok she wins, she wins!! I surrender, I'm not gonna be able to control myself if she keeps doing that. Laura, please, god, stop. I need to do something I need to stop her. I can't, it's too much'

Carmilla put both her hands firmly on Laura's waist to stop her from moving her hips. Laura stopped, and turned around. Carmilla could see lust in the blonde's eyes. Carmilla was paralyzed, even a bit scared. Her breathing quickened. They locked eyes. Laura took a step toward her. Carmilla was stepping back. Laura kept walking forward and Carmilla back, both women still staring at each other. Carmilla's back hit the wall, and Laura was now inches away. The Frenchy knew she was trapped. She had done 'everything she could' to avoid this situation, but she was not strong enough to leave.

Laura's hand reached Carmilla's face, caressing her jawline.

'Oh God...'

Laura cupped Carmilla's face, and leaned in. When Carmilla felt Laura's lips on her own, she thought her heart might explode. Her mind went blank, all she could feel was the warmth of Laura's lips. The kiss wasn't slow, it wasn't sweet. It was angry and messy. Both women trying to bring the other one closer. Carmilla groaned with pleasure as Laura grabbed her ass. She took Laura, and switched position, this time pushing Laura against the wall, kissing her jaw, and down her neck. Laura moaned, and grabbed her face to kiss her hard.

Carmilla reluctantly broke the kiss, so they could both get some air. Foreheads pressing against each other. Carmilla looked at Laura, waiting for her to catch her breathe, maybe say something.

After few seconds, Laura finally caught her breathe. She looked at the brunette and said. "God, I've been wanting to do that for weeks."

 

'Wha... What?? Weeks??!!'


	8. One Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla are still at the bar, and eventually go home...

'Wha... What?? Weeks??!!'

Carmilla was a bit in shock. She looked at Laura with wild eyes.

 

"Are you really going to pretend you are surprised Carm? Don't you remember what I told you that night when Jeff was out to get me my smoothie?"

 

'Yep, confident Laura is back. So is rumbling and confused mess me."

"I... uh.. I mean, you said you wanted to have me around. But, ... but you never mentioned you.. Ok, yes, this conversation is confusing me. So, you like me?"

 

Laura nodded, cupping Carmilla's face to kiss her again softly.

The brunette broke the kiss. "But what about Jeff?"

 

"Look Carm, there are two options here. We can stop what we are doing, and have this conversation now, in a bar... while we are _clearly_ both drunk... OR we can keep doing _this_ , and talk about it tomorrow." Laura said softly.

 

The journalist's hands were on Carmilla's waist.Carmilla looked at them, and back at Laura.

'Maybe for once in my life, I should just shut up. I have a beautiful girl kissing me, and I want to talk? What the fuck, I'm losing my game. No, I don't have a beautiful girl, I have Laura, which is way better. Laura, the girl I've been pinning over for like over a month now. She is right, I'm drunk, she's drunk, talking is a stupid idea. Now stop fucking thinking, and kiss the damn girl.'

 

Carmilla closed the gap between them, and kissed Laura again. This time, the kiss wasn't angry or messy. It was sweet, gentle, and loving. Carmilla wanted to show Laura that even though she was drunk, she still cared, that she wanted this.

 

The pair kissed for while, until Carmilla noticed people were starting to go downstairs, the music was getting lower. She reluctantly broke the kiss, and looked at her watch.

 

"God Laura, it's past 4 already! We completely lost track of time."

'I mean, yeah, of course, we were a bit busy. I was busy kissing this beautiful and perfect blonde girl. No wonder I lost track of time.'

 

"Right, let's grab a cab, and go home." the blonde replied shaking her head.

 

'Home??!! Does she mean , like, together? As in spending the night together? No, it can't be, Jeff is probably home by now. I doubt that she wants to have sex while Jeff is home, right? I should go back to my apartment. I can't push my luck. Kissing Laura was the most satisfactory thing I have done in a while. I should be happy, and stop here. Carmilla, stop now, stop stop stop!!!'

 

Laura must have read Carmilla's confusion. "I mean, you are drunk Carm. I'm not letting you go back to Brooklyn. Moreover, you know I live like five minutes away. You'll sleep in the guest room. It's not like it's the first time anyway."

 

'True, BUT it's the first time I sleep in the guest room after spending hours making out with _you_!! Ughh, but I'm tired right now, it would be easier to just sleep there. Right?'

Carmilla slowly nodded. Taking Laura's hand as she was heading outside of the bar.

 

***

The cab ride was short, but eventful. As soon as Laura told the cab driver her address, she started kissing Carmilla again. Hands were everwhere. Laura had hers under Carmilla's shirt, feeling the brunette's toned stomach. When the small journalist reached for Carmilla's bra, the latter started to moan loudly. The French brunette grabbed Laura's ass ,and brought her closer, so Laura was straddling her. They were completely lost in themselves, nothing mattered during that moment. It was just them, together.

 

"Ladies?? hmmm. We are here." The cab driver said clearing his voice.

Both ladies stopped, breathing heavily. They got out of the cab, and Laura handed a bill to the taxi driver. "Here, keep the change."

 

"Thank you very much! Have a GREAT night, ladies." He winked at them, and took off.

 

Carmilla chuckled, and blushed. "God, we looked like two horny teenagers..."

"And what is wrong with that?" Laura said quirking an eyebrow.

Carmilla smiled. "Nothing Laura, absolutely nothing."

 

They got into the building, kissing in the elevator, and at the front door of Laura's apartment.

 

"Laura.." started Carmilla.

"One" Kiss "Last" Kiss "Kiss" Laura pleaded.

Carmilla smiled.

 

'She is going to be the death of me. I mean she already was, but now...'

 

Two good minutes after. Laura broke the kiss softly.

 

"Ok, _that_ was a good last kiss." She said laughing.

 

Carmilla smiled, and shoke her head. 'Yep, the death of me.'

 

They entered the quiet apartment. Laura took off her shoes, and made her way to her bedroom. She turned around. "Good night Carm. I will see you tomorrow."

 

"Good nigh Laura."

 Carmilla was on the bed, unable to find sleep.

'Laura is back in her room, where her husband is sleeping. Where Jeff is sleeping. Omg, Jeff!  What have I done? I promised myself I wouldn't ruin their marriage, I wouldn't ruin our relationship. What have I done??? Why did I order those shots? I'm so so stupid.'

 

***/

The next morning, Carmilla was up early. She hadn't slept much. She kept thinking about what happened between Laura and herself.  Around 8:30a.m she decided to make her way to the kitchen. She told Meg and Charlie she would spend the day with them. She needed to grab a coffee , and go home.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Jeff was already there.

"Good morning Carmilla!" He greeted her.

"Good morning to you too Jeff."

"You're up early! I thought after coming back so late, you'll be still sleeping like Laura."

"Yeah, well, I'm spending the day with my co-workers, so I need to go home, and get ready." Carmilla replied.

"I see! How was yesterday? Looked like you both had a lot of fun?" Laura's husband asked.

 

'Oh Jeff you have no idea...'

 

"It was great, we went to this bar, got a couple of drinks, and we danced til it closed."

"Ahahah, I didn't know you were such a party animal, my little Frenchy! Next time I'm so coming with you." He said handing her a mug of coffee.

"Really? I thought that being French implied that I was a party animal my dear!" Both Carmilla and Jeff started laughing!

 

"What are you two laughing about?" A sleepy Laura said.

"Good morning sunshine of my life!" Jeff said kissing her on the forehead.

" Good morning cheesy husband of mine. Carm, how are you even awake right now? I'm so hungover I wanted to stay in bed forever."

"Hi Laur! Oh trust me, I'm hungover, but I just couldn't sleep... I had too much on my mind, also I'm spending the day with my co-workers, I need to get going soon." Carmilla explained.

"Thanks God we don't have to pick up Parker until this afternoon." Laura laughed.

"Definitely! Ok, Babe, let's cook some breakfast before Carmilla has to go." Jeff said looking at his wife.

 

The three of them, started making breakfast. They were joking, and laughing.

'God, I'm laughing and eating just like nothing happened. Like I haven't make out with Laura a couple hours ago. Jeff is so nice, he is my friend, and I feel like I'm stabbing him in the back.'

"Ok guys, as much as I love you, I need to get going. I will see you on Monday! Thanks for the breakfast!" Carmilla said while grabbing her bag.

 

'As much as I LOVE you?? WTF Carmilla! What kind of sh*t are you saying. JUST GO!'

 

"Bye Carm, thanks for the amazing evening." Laura said smiling at her.

" Bye Party animal! See you on Monday night!" Jeff joked.

 

***

Carmilla was on her to meet Meg and Charlie in a little coffee shop in Williamsburg when her phone biped.

 

**New Imessage Laura**

 

**Carm, I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to talk this morning.**

**I will come back earlier on Monday night so we can talk.**

**I wanted you to know I had an amazing time yesterday.**

**Have a great weekend. Xx Laura**

 

 


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is lost, she seeks help from her friends. Her and Laura have 'The talk'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, English is not my first nor second language. Please feel free to comment, I love reading what you think about this fic.  
> Also, if you are interested, at the end of this chapter, I have written a note about the plot, and why I am writing this fiction.

Carmilla, Charlie, and Meg were at the counter ordering their drinks.

 

"God Karnstein, you look like shit!" Meg joked

"Thanks Meg... I'm just a bit hangover. Nothing a good coffee can't cure."

"Hangover? I take that you and the perfect little couple have gone wild last night?" Charlie said while grabbing her latte.

"Actually... It was just Laura and I, but yeah it was a long night, lots of alcohol, loud music... You know the drill." the French girl said quietly.

 

Both her co-workers turned, and stared at Carmilla.

'Try not to look to guilty FFS!! Oh shit, they know, they know. Oh God! Merde, Merde, Merde.'

 

"Hold on a minute you sneaky Frenchy. Are you saying that you spent the night alone with Laura, in a bar, with lots of alcohol?" Meg asked her French friend.

 

Carmilla nodded not looking at either of them.

 

Charlie put Carmilla's chin up, so the brunette would have to look at her. "Ok spit it Karnstein. What happened?"

 

Carmilla sighed. "We drank a lot. We danced, and we... We kissed."

Both her co-workers' jaws dropped. Carmilla continued. "Girls, I don't know what to do. It wasn't just a little kiss. We like properly made out in the bar... and in the cab, in the elevator, against her front door..."

 

Meg started laughing. " Ok we get it Carm. You did it everywhere. What happened after you got to Laura's?"

"Well, nothing. Jeff was home, so Laura went back to her room, and I went to sleep in the guest room. Actually sleep is not the correct word, because I couldn't close my eyes even for a second." Carmilla admitted.

 

"You didn't even talked it out?" Charlie asked.

"We were supposed to talk this morning, but Jeff was up so... I received this on my way here though. I'm just so lost right now." Carmilla said showing the text message to her friends.

 

Meg read the text, and then gave an understanding smile to her friend. "Well, at least it looks like she is not regretting what happened."

"She told me she wanted this. Laura, she... Yesterday, she said she liked me, but I know she loves Jeff. This morning they were the perfect lovey-dovey couple. The worst part is that I don't blame her, Jeff is an amazing guy, he is smart, good-looking, an amazing father and a loving husband." The brunette said with a defeated tone.

"Looks like Laura wants it all. Carm it's not fair to you. She can't have you, and stay with her husband." Charlie was staring at Carmilla who remained silent.

Charlie continue. "Unless... Unless you are ok with 'sharing' her."

After few seconds of silent, Carmilla finally spoke. "I... I honestly don't know. I've never fallen for anyone like this. You know, this fast, and this hard. I am scared, I mean, I would be scared even if she was single. It's all going so fast. I can't even imagine not seeing her everyday during the week. God this is fucked up, isn't it?"

 

Charlie and Meg looked at each other, and then at Carmilla and both said. "Yeah, kinda."

They all bursted laughing. The situation was not funny, but it was all they could do at the moment.

 

"You guys, I'm so into her, I think that..." Carmilla took a deep breathe. "I think that if she asks me to be her... How do you call that, her... hmm...'lover'?" Both her friends nodded. "Yeah, so I think that if she asks me to be her lover, I might say yes." The French admitted.

"Ok, but what about Jeff, and the little Parker? You already feel guilty as fuck Carm." Meg questionned.

"I know... But now that I allowed myself to be with her, even if it was for few hours, I know what it is to be hers. I can't give it up. I just can't."

"So you'll be fine when she will be with Jeff, when you'll spend the afternoon together, and she will go back and sleep with her husband, or worst when you will go see an exhibition with both of them, and you won't be able to hold her hand or do anything?" Charlie  wanted to challenge Carmilla to make her understand all the implications her choice will involve.

Carmilla sighed. "If that's the price to be with her, I guess so. It's too late to back out."

"What happens if Jeff finds out?"

"If he finds out, I will leave." Carmilla said coldly.

"Wait Carm, she hasn't even asked you anything. You don't know what will happen on Monday night." Charlie replied.

"I know. I guess I will have to wait. God, I hate talking about my feelings.  So many people are involved, it's not only about me and her."

Charlie sighed, and stood up. "Ok ladies, this is depressing. Carm, there is no need to beat yourself up right now. Let's enjoy this weekend, and you will see on Monday."

 

Carmilla smiled, finished her cup, and they all left the coffee shop.

 

***

Carmilla was nervous. She had been all day at work, and even when she picked up Parker at school. In few hours, she will have 'The Talk' with Laura.

Carmilla and Parker were on the sofa playing cards. Carmilla was lost in her thoughts. She had been all weekend.

 

"Carmie c'est ton tour! Ca va pas Carmie?" Parker said grabbing Carmilla's arm.

 

"Désolée Parker, je pensais à autre chose." The French brunette replied.

 

"ôtre chause?" the little boy tried to say.

"Autre chose. It means 'something else'. I said I was thinking about something else."

"What were you thinking about?"

 

'Your mum, and the way she kissed me on Friday! ahah I'm so funny sometimes...'

 

"Well, I was thinking about you, and your father and your mother, and how I am happy to know you all, and I hope to stay with you for a while." 

 

'Well, that not a complete lie... I do want to stay with them, I just hope I won't fuck it all up!'

 

"We also want you to stay Carmie! I love you verrrry much! Daddy and Mummy too!"

'That's the problem, I love your mummy and daddy too. Maybe your mummy a bit too much.'

"Thanks Parker. I love you too sweetie." She hugged Parker.

 

The front door opened, and Laura entered the room. She smiled when she saw Carmilla hugging Parker.

 

"Mummy!!! You're here early!" Parker jumped out of the sofa, and ran towards his mother.

 

"Hey baby! Yes, I wanted to see you before you go to bed, and I have to talk with Carm as well." The petite blonde replied.

 

'Like I had forgotten abou that...'

 

"Let's go get you ready for bed my little prince."

 

***

Half an hour later. Laura came back from Parker's room.

 

"He is finally asleep." Laura said while joining Carmilla on the couch.

 

Carmilla looked up at Laura, and waited for the blonde to start. The two looked at each other for few seconds, heavy silence in the room.

"Ok" Laura started. "I'm sorry about Friday." Laura saw Carmilla's face changed color. "No, I'm not sorry about what happened. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard. We were both drunk, and you were confused, and I didn't give you the chance to really talk to me..."

"I... I think it was for the best." Carmilla blushed at her own words. "I mean, serious talks should not happen while drunk. And yes, I was confused Laura, I still am. What was this? What are we?"

Laura took a deep breathe. "I have been attracted to you from the moment I saw you. I mean, let's be realistic here, you are easy on the eyes." Carmilla blushed again. "That was not a problem though. I find a lot of people attractive. It started to become a problem when after few days with us, I realized we had so much in common, we were already so close. Parker adored you, and Jeff too. In the last few months we grew closer and closer. I have fallen for you Carmilla. I want to see you all the time, I want to hold your hand, I have been happier since you came into my life."

Carmilla was trying to process the information as fast as she could.

'What should I say? I feel the same, but this does not resolve anything... God, I hate my life!!!'

"I have fallen for you too Laura. Since the very beginning, but where does that leave us? There are Jeff and Parker. I'm Parker's nanny, and I am almost working with your husband, he is my friend. It was already killing me when I had only had feelings for you, but now that I have kissed you it is worse."

"Jeff is my husband and I love him, but I can't hide my feelings nor my attraction to you anymore." Laura said

"So what are you asking me Laura?  You are telling me you love Jeff but that you also have feeling for me. What do you want?" Carmilla said louder.

"I want _you_. I know it's not right for me to ask you what I am about to ask you, because you like Jeff, and it might turn you into someone you don't want to be. I know I am selfish, but I want you. I want _us_. For once, I am choosing to put myself first, regardless of the consequences."

Laura looked at the brunette, waiting for her reaction, her answer, anything. Carmilla was paralyzed.

'Holy shit!!! This is happening. God, I think I'm gonna pass out. I don't feel good, my stomach hurts, my head is spinning. I am so scared.'

Carmilla put her head between her hands. She was breathing heavily, almost shaking. She looked back at Laura. "You... you want us to be together, for real? But you want to keep this between us. You want to hide us from Jeff."

Laura nodded. "I know what I am asking you is not fair. You will have to lie, and share me with Jeff. Carmilla I am sorry, but this is all I can offer you. I would understand if you can't do this, and you want to leave us. I will find something to say to Jeff and Parker... I will..."

Carmilla cut her off. "Laura, I'm in. I'm all in. It's too late anyway. I was in the second you kissed me. I knew I would not be able to let you go. The situation is far from being ideal. I hate that I will have to lie, but Laura if this means I get to be with you... It is worth it."

Laura's smile was wider than anything Carmilla had ever seen. She slowly cupped Carmilla's face, and kissed her softly. Carmilla smiled, and pulled away.

"If...If Jeff finds out... I will leave Laura, and you will never hear from me ever again. I won't be able to face the both of you. It will be too much. I won't be strong enough." Carmilla's voice started to crack.

Laura grabbed and hugged her tightly. "I understand, and I'm sorry." She said kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I'd like to explain myself a bit about this fic. After this chapter people will probably think Laura is a greedy bitch that wants everything, and Carmilla is weak to give it to her. Let me explain!
> 
> Few months ago, I have met some amazing people. Both men and women that have a very different lifestyle from mine, especially when it comes to their love life. They were in polyamorous relationships, open relationships, platonic ones... They were talking about it with such passion, but also a lot of confusion, that sometimes they couldn't really explain their feelings or put them into words. I found that it was very interesting. 
> 
> I am the kind of person that put a lot of thoughts into everything. Even things that people would consider unimportant. When I don't understand something, or that I am intrigued by something, I always try to find a way to comprehend with the best of my abilities. This fic helps me grasp the difficulties of the feelings that those persons feel. (It also keeps my mind away from a world in which innocent people get shot, run over by trucks, bombed at the airport, or attacked with an axe...)
> 
> From the beginning of this, I have known what I wanted to write, and where I am heading. This story will broach the part of those people's lives that I have tried to understand, and that I find immensly interesting. However, this is purely fictional, and the events are completely up to me.  
> I hope you will like it even though it is not the typical fanfic you find here, especially within the Carmilla fandom.


	10. Time flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and her co-workers have an heart to heart conversation. Issues that will complicate her time in New York and with the family are being raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your comments. I love reading your thoughts, and suggestions!

It has been almost two weeks since Carmilla and Laura had started to see each other. Things were going fairly well, better than Carmilla thought they would be. Life was almost the same. She would pick up Parker everyday, and spend time with him until either Laura or Jeff come home. Jeff, Laura and Carmilla kept going out together, museums, plays, cinema, concerts, name it. At first Carmilla felt a bit uncomfortable, but their dynamic was so good that her apprehensions were overcome quicky. Whenever she felt a bit jealous that Jeff and Laura were kissing or displaying affection, she would reinsure herself thinking that she was now able to do that with Laura. Maybe not in public, but it was still something.Carmilla also find out she was getting better at compartmentalizing, she could separate her feelings for Laura and her role as a nanny, and a friend. At first, having lunch break with Jeff, or just hanging out with him was hard, the brunette felt guilty most of the time, but with days passing, she felt more comfortable, Laura was happy, she was happy, and so far Jeff was as well.

 

Carmilla was smiling, the weekend was around the corner, and she could not wait.

 

"Hey Carm, Charlie, some friends and I are going hiking upstate this weekend. We're gonna stay at my parents' cabin. Nature, friends, and lots of booze, you in?" Meg asked.

 

Carmilla turned off her computer. "That sounds awesome Meg, but I have already planned to spend the weekend with Laura. Jeff is out of town for a conference... It is kind of the only time we can be together. I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah, of course, I don't even know why I offered you." Meg said bitterly.

 

"Meg!" Charlie said glaring at her friend.

 

"Charlie, let me handle this please." Meg shot back.

 

Carmilla stood up, and looked at Meg arking her eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Carm, listen, I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but since you started working for Laura and Jeff you spend less and less time with us; and now that you are sleeping with Laura it's even worse. I understand that you are head over heels for her, but you shouldn't let your world evolve only around them. It's not healthy. Also, I think you should take advantage of the fact that you are living in New York, and travel a bit, do other things, you know?"

 

Carmilla felt bad, yes she was spending more and more time at Laura and Jeff's house. She would stay for dinner most of the nights, and hang out with the family on weekends as well.

 

"I.. I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to balance my time with them and the rest of my life, but it's hard, because I have to be there for Parker; and you're are right, now there is Laura..."

 

"See, now she feels even more guilty Meg! Don't worry Carm! We'll plan some girls' time next week. Yes, we are bit jealous of them, but we are really happy for you. Besides, we get to see your grumpy French ass all day long at the office."

 

Three girls laughed slightly. "Thanks guys, I'm sorry again. I will try to be better at it. Have fun this weekend!" The pale brunette said still feeling guilty.

 

***

Saturday afternoon, Laura and Carmilla were lying in bed, limbs entwined, the blonde's head resting on the brunette's torso. The room was silent, a comfortable and peaceful silence.

 

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand, and started to draw small circles into her palms. "Carm, what are you thinking about?"

 

"I'm thinking about Meg and Charlie."

 

Laura turned around so she could see Carmilla's face. "Oh really? Should I be jealous?" The blonde joked.

 

"Ahaha, you know I don't mean it like that. They just weren't really happy that I didn't go hiking with them. They think I spend too much time at your house."

 

"Is it how you feel? Do you think you spend too much time with me, with us?" Laura's face was concerned.

 

"No, no , of course not." Carmilla cupped Laura's face, kissing her softly. "I love being with you. I guess they just think I'm not exeperiencing my time in the U.S. as much as I should. They think I should travel more, and stuff."

'And maybe they are right, maybe I should travel, and do other things. I mean I'm here only for six months. But now there is Laura, and all I want to do is spend my days with her. I wish we could stay in this bed forever. Right now, I literally can't move anyway, she totally wore me out... Damn the girl is small, but she has some stamina. Especially when she... Ok maybe let's not replay in your head eveything that you did for the last hour. Look at her, she is so beautiful, smart, and nice. Why would I want to travel, and leave her? I would if she could come with me, but let's be honest the only way we would travel together would be either with Jeff or with both Jeff and Parker. The first one would be weird, it's one thing the three of us spend time together in New York, it's another to get away together. And the latter would basically be me intruding family vacations with Parker... So yep not traveling right now. Wait, what's wrong with me? since when do I pass on traveling? It's literally my favourite thing in the world, the thing that makes me feel alive. What the fuck is happening to me?? I...'

 

Laura stopped Carmilla's thoughts.

 

"Sometimes I forget that you don't live here, that you are visiting, and that you are just doing an internship..." She said looking down.

 

"Yeah I know... And time flies, I'm almost half way through my internship. Maybe I should look into traveling a bit." Carmilla looked at Laura. The journalist's face was sad. "Hey Laur! What's wrong? I'm here baby!"

 

"I... I just don't want you to go back to Europe. Carm, what will you do after the end of your internship? Will you stay? _Can_ you stay?"

 

'I don't want to leave either Laura, trust me. If I could I would stay here forever. I love my life here, I'm really happy. Unfortunately, my visa says otherwise. Fucking visa shit. I mean, I have thought about this a bit. Overstaying my visa could be very dangerous. I mean, I've seen "Like Crazy"... If I want to stay, I would need to find a job that is willing to sponsor me. And man that's hard! What am I gonna do?'

"I'm here Laura. I'm not leaving, not now. We still have time. We will figure something out. I'm not leaving you, you are not going to get rid of me that easily!" She said kissing Laura on the shoulder. she continued kissing her clavicle and her torso.

Laura smiled a bit. "When is your visa up?"

 

"In a bit over three months, July 7th." Laura nodded.

 

"Better not waist time then!" She said sitting up and kissing Carmilla.

 

The petite blonde was now straddling the brunette kissing her hungrily.

 

"Carm, can you.. can you speak to me in French again, like the other time... You know when you..." Laura was blushing a bit.

Carmilla chuckled. "Tes désires sont des ordres" she said kissing her.   _Your wish is my command._

 

***

 On Sunday morning, Laura was leaving the guest room where Carmilla was still sleeping. The petite blonde heard some background noise, and looked up. Parker was sitting on the couch of the livingroom watching cartoons.

"Hi mommy!!" Parker smild at his mother, while Laura was closing the guestroom's door.

 

"Good morning sweety! What are you doing up so early?"

 

"I wanted to watch cartoons. Can you make me some cereals, please?"

 

"Of course sweetheart! Do you want orange juice as well?"

 

"Yes, please. Mum, is Carmie still sleeping?"

 

Laura was taken aback. "Hmm... Yes, honey. She is still sleeping."

 

"Can we all go play soccer in the park today?"

 

"We can go together. As for Carmilla, you should ask her when she wakes up." she said handing her son the bowl of cereals.

 

Few minutes later, Carmilla got out of the room. "Morning." she smiled. She saw Parker engrossed in front of some cartoons, and made her way to the kitchen.

 

Laura was making breakfast. She leaned in, and kissed the journalist's neck. "Hello beautiful!"

 

Laura turned around. "Carm, don't!"

 

Carmilla's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

 

"We have to be more careful Carm. You can't kiss me, while Parker is here." She said whispering.

 

"Laur, he is not even in the same room, AND he is watching TV."

 

"I know, but he saw me leaving your room this morning..."

 

"Did he say something?" the French girl asked.

 

"No, he didn't."

 

"Then, it's ok. I'm sure he didn't even notice. Don't worry babe." She said hugging her.

 

"You think so?" Carmilla nodded at Laura.

 

"So, Ms. Hollis, what's for breakfast this morning? I'm starving!"

 

"Scramble eggs. Though I'm surprise you are still hungry after last night." she said winking.

 

Carmilla gasped. 'Fuck Laura! Damn, I did not expect that! That sassy on the morning! One minute ago she was literally freaking out, and now... I see how it is. She's lucky Parker is in the other room, otherwise I would should her how much of an appetite I have! Ughhh, I'm gross. Maybe... Yeah, better not say anything Karnstein. Shut up and eat your eggs.'


	11. As in... a... a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Jeff's friendship takes a new turn. Laura gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting where I want to take you. Some chapter may seem a bit boring, but they are necesarry to the plot.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it anyway. As always, I love reading about your thoughts, and suggestions please do not hesitate to comment!

 

Carmilla was watching TV with Parker when her phone buzzed.

 

**New Imessage Laura**

 

**Carm, I'm stuck at the office.**

**I won't be able to make it on time.**

**Jeff will probably be home before me.**

**You should both have dinner.**

**I will see you when I'm home.**

**I miss you xx.**

 

Carmilla tried to hide her disappointment, and put her phone back on the table. Since Laura and Carmilla have started seeing each other, Laura had tried to come home earlier, so she could spend a bit of time with Carmilla before Jeff came back. She knew Laura could not be with her every night, that's the exact reason why Laura and Jeff had hired her, because they were working late.

"Something wrong Carmie?" Parker asked her.

 

"No everything is alright sweetheart. It's getting late though, let's finish up this episode, and put you to sleep ok?"

 

"We are not waiting for mummy? We _always_ wait for her!" Parker said whinning.

 

"She is not coming back early tonight buddy. You know, she hired me, because her and your Dad have to work late. It was a bit exceptional that she was home before you sleep during all those weeks."

 

'Yes, she was home early to see me... Not to tuck Parker in... But she was there for him anyway... This should make me feel better right? The fact that Parker got to spend more time with Laura since she was coming home early to see me? Then, why do I still feel guilty AF?'

 

Parker nodded, and gave the French woman a sad smile of understanding.

 

***

 

A bit after 9:30p.m, Jeff opened the door.

 

"Hey Carmilla, is Laura home?"

 

"Hi Jeff! Nope, she said she was working late tonight."

 

"Really? She didn't tell me. You know my wife's schedule better than I do..." Jeff shrugged.

 

'How do I get out of this mess? Yes Jeff, she texted me because she wanted to tell me we won't be able to make out tonight. Oh yes, because I'm doing your wife! I have been for the past weeks. I am in love with her, and it's killing me because you are becoming one of my best friend, and I feel like I'm betraying you. On the other hand not being with her would fee l like I am betraying myself. Yes sure Carmilla, tell him that, I'm sure he will react real good!'

 

"Yeah, she texted me so I could tell Parker not to wait up for her." The brunette lied. " How was work?"

 

"Good! Actually, great. I finished the I-589 for my asylum client today.  We'll be ready to file next week. I'm so excited!"

 

"That's incredible news, Jeff! Your first _pro bono_ case! I'm so so proud of you!"

 

"Thank you Frenchy! I'm pretty excited too! I know it's only the beginning of the process, but I have a good feeling about this."

 

"You're on the right path!"

 

"Thank you. I was wondering... What will you do after the end of your internship? Would you want to stay and work here, in America?"

 

"Of course, I'd love to. But the problem is that I need to find a company that would sponsor me, and pay for my work visa... It's pretty expensive... Not a lot of Human Rights Organizations would do it."

 

"Yeah, sponsorship are kinda hard to get in that field. Well, I'm sure my firm would love to sponsor you, you are a great asset."

 

"Yeah, I know, private law firms have tons of funds for that. Yours though is doing environmental law, I'm not sure it's the right fit for me. I would love to stay in immgration and asylum law for now."

 

"I feel you, but if it's a visa's question, maybe they can do something about it."

 

"Yeah, I guess so. This whole visa situation is pretty stressful, I really don't want to think about that, especially after the day I had."

 

'Also, because thinking about leaving you guys, is killing me. Saying bye to parker, you, and Laura... Oh, Laura...'

 

"I understand, what happened at work?"

 

"I went to Delaney Hall Detention Center today. I did the "Know Your Rights" presentation and screened a bunch of people. It was pretty intense."

 

"You're such a hero Carmilla. I'm so glad you came into our life; I was losing sight of the reason why I chose law in the first place."

 

"Trust me, I'm far from being a hero. I just do my job. Speaking of, remember the conference about family detention in Houston next weekend I told you about? I'll be gone from Monday to Wednesday. My boss is sending me with Meg and Charlie. Charlie can't make it, you should come along.

 

"Really? You think I could come?"

 

"Yes, definitely!"

 

"Well, I 'd love to! I will have to first talk about it with Laura, and speak to my firm, but there should be no problem!"

 

"Great, and this way you'll meet Meg! She is pretty awesome and very funny. You'll love her!"

 

"I am so in! I really hope I can make it, I..." Jeff was interrupted by the door opening. Laura made her way to the living room. Carmilla looked at her, she was wearing a tight suit skirt, a blazer and heels.

 

'God she is so beautiful. Look at her, I wish I could do something about it... I really want to kiss her right now... Erggh maybe not right now, she is kissing Jeff... Fuck, I shouldn't be jealous, but I am.. Smile Carmilla, smile, pretend, keep pretending, and eventually you'll be good at it.'

 

"Hi Laura!" Carmilla smiled.

 

"Hi Carm!" the petite blonde said as she sat next to her husband in the couch. "What were you two talking about?"

 

"Well, actually babe, Carmilla offered to join her during her seminar in Houston next week. She will be with her friend Meg as well.  I would love to go there, and learn about family detention. Would you mind if I go?"

 

Laura smiled. She could see her husband was really excited about the trip.

 

"Of course honey! I'm happy to see you so passionate about something!"

 

"Thank you honey, I love you!" Jeff said as he kissed her cheek.

 

"It seems that both you will be gone next week! I demand that we do something on saturday night!" Laura exclaimed.

 

" I'm up for it!" Jeff nodded.

 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass this time. I'm going out with Meg on saturday night." Carmilla simply replied.

 

Laura looked at her questioningly. "As in... a... a date?"

 

"What??!! No, no." Carmilla blurted.

 

"Laura, babe, don't act like a jealous mother! Frenchy has every right to go out on a date. She spends all her free time with us, I'm sure she needs to go out. She is probably tired of hanging out with a married couple all the time. She needs to date."

 

"I'm not jealous Jeff. I am just wondering if this is a date. I want Carm to be happy too." Laura replied a bit to dryly.

 

'Does Laura think I'm seeing other people? I mean we never said this was exclusive. I mean she is with Jeff. She still sleeps with him, but I thought that I was clear about my feelings. I would never see someone else while I'm with her. Does she really think I would do that?'

 

Carmilla's thoughts were interrupted when her phone buzzed on the table.

 

**Incoming Call Meg**

 

'God she really has the worst timing. And of course Laura saw the caller's ID. Fuck, I don't need this right now.'

 

"Sorry, guys I'm gonna take that real quick."  Carmilla picks up. " Yep, What's up babe?"

 

Laura made a face when she heard Carmilla say babe. The French girl, tried to smile at the blonde while talking on the phone, to show her she had nothing to worry about, but Laura was avoiding her eyes.

 

"Sure, I will let you know, bye!" Carmilla said. "Ok, guys I'm gonna head out. Jeff I will send you the details for Monday. Laura, I will see you on Wednesday. Give a kiss to Parker."

 

She hugged Jeff, and then Laura. While she was hugging the journalist, she whispered in her ears. "You look gorgeous today."

 

Laura mouthed a "Thank you."

 

"Bye Carm" Jeff said while scrolling on his phone.

 

***

On Saturday night, Carmilla and Meg were having dinner in the East Village.

 

Carmilla's phone buzzed on the table

 

**Imessage Laura (4)**

 

"Woww, what's wrong with her tonight? Carm, she's like legit harrassing you." Meg said.

 

Carmilla shrugged. " I don't know, I think she is jealous or something."

 

"Jealous of _me?_ " Meg questionned.

 

"Yeah, yesterday when I saw her, she thought it was a date; and then, she learnt about you going to the seminar with me."

 

"God, she has some nerves. _She_ is the one sleeping with her husband AND having an affair with you. I mean you, _if_ you wanted to go a fuck around, she should have no say in it."

 

" _IF_ I wanted... but that's the thing, I don't want to. I'm so freaking in love with her. I don't even think about being with someone else."

 

"Wow... Have you told her?"

 

"I tried, but Jeff was here, I just said that it was not a date, but ..." 

 

"No Carm, I meant have you told her that you are in love with her."

 

"I... No, I haven't. I don't want to scare her away."

 

"I see your point." Carmilla's phone buzzed again. "Ok, please check your phone, she is going to die if you don't reply to her."

 

Carmilla smiled at her friend. " Thanks, thank you for understanding. I know I might sound a bit pathetic.. But I can't help it."

 

**Laura:**

**Hey, are you having a good night?**

 

**Laura:**

**Is is just you and Meg, or are you out with other friends?**

 

**Laura:**

**I'm sorry I'm being so annoying, I just can't stop thinking about our night out. The first one...**

 

**Laura:**

**Ok, you don't want to talk. That's fine. I guess you can do whatever you want.**

**I mean, who am I to forbid you to see other people, right?**

 

**Laura:**

**Carm, I'm sorry I'm losing it. I'm at home with Jeff, and I can't even focus on what he is telling me.**

**If you want to see her as well, that's fine. I just need to know. Please talk to me.**

 

**Carm:**

**I'm sorry Laura, I'm just seeing your messages now. I'm not on a date. I'm not seeing Meg, and I'm not interested in seeing anyone else. It's you, just you, Laura.**

 

**Laura:**

**I'm sorry I freaked out... I don't know what is happening with me. Enjoy your night. I will talk to you tomorrow.**

 

**Carm:**

**Good night Laura, I will call you tomorrow.**

 

"All cleared up now?" Meg asked.

 

"Yes, sorry about that."

 

"So, It's gonna be Jeff, you and I next week?"

 

"Yep, I'm sure it's gonna be fun. I can't wait for you to meet Jeff. You'll nderstand why I spend so much time with them."

 

"I can't wait to meet your platonic new best friend!" Meg laughed.

 

 

 

 


	12. Freudian Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla, Jeff and Meg are in Houston. Carmilla admits something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I hope you'll like this chapter. Don't hesitate to comment. I enjoy reading what you think about this fic. :)

The following monday, Carmilla, Jeff and Meg were heading to Houston for their conference. The first day was pretty uneventful, Carmilla introduced Jeff to  her counterparts from the Houston office, and they all attended the different seminars.

 

Around 7p.m. while Carmilla was getting ready for dinner, she decided to text Laura to let her know what was her plan for tonight.

 

**Carm:**

**Hey beautiful! I just got back to my room. The seminars were very interesting, I think Jeff liked them a lot.**

**I'm about to head out to grab dinner with both Jeff and Meg. I'm not sure I'm gonna have time to check my phone tonight.**

**I will try to Facetime you when I am back in my room, because you know... I miss your voice, and your face...**

**Actually, I miss all of you...**

 

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door. The brunette locked her phone throwing it on her bed.

 

"Yes, who is it?" She asked.

 

"It's Jeff." The man replied.

 

"Hey Jeff, come on in" The French woman said while opening the door. "I'm almost ready, do you mind waiting here? I think Meg is almost done too."

 

"Sure, no problem."

 

Carmilla made her way toward the bathroom. Jeff sat on the bed.

 

"So, what did you think about the guys from the Houston office? I saw you talking to them for a while this afternoon." She asked while applying her eyeliner.

 

"Yes, we had a bit of a chat. You know, when we are back in New York, I would like to swing by your office and properly meet your team. I mean, I talk to your legal service coordinator a bit through email because of my _pro bono_ case, but I would like to meet them all in person."

 

"Oh really? I can arrange that!"

 

"Yes... Honestly Carmilla, the more I learn about asylum law, the more interested I am. I  might get into refugee law in the next few years. I know I have to go through with my _pro bono_ case, and I think it will be a good test for me. If I win the case in a few years, I will try to join either your organization, or I will just change and try to practice immigration and asylum law." Jeff explained.

 

"Oww, Jeff that's amazing! I'm so glad you are enthusiastic about that!  We both gonna be hot shot Immigration lawyers ahah. Do you think..."

 

Carmilla's phone lighted up on the bed. Jeff spaced out, when he looked at the phone. Then, he frowned when he read the name.

 

**Imessage Laura (1)**

**Imessage Laura (2)**

**Imessage Laura (3)**

**Imessage Laura (4)**

 

"Jeff?" Carmilla asked.

 

"Hmm, sorry, what did you say?" Jeff asked while shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

 

"I said, do you want me to arrange lunch with the whole team next week in New York?"

 

"Yes, that would be great, thank you Carmilla."

 

Carmilla left the bathroom, and walked toward Jeff.

 

"I'm ready." She said while grabbing her phone and her purse.

 

The french brunette looked at her phone. She unlocked it and smiled, blushing a bit.

 

'Oww, she misses me too!! Oh God, wait "do I miss that"? What is "that" Laur... Omg it's a picture of Laura in her sexy underwear. Oh my gooooddd, of course I miss that!! Hmm, maybe I should lock this before Jeff sees it.'

 

She typed a quick reply, and put her phone in her purse.  Jeff looked at her with a bit of a confusion.

 

"You coming?" She asked him.

 

Jeff nodded and got up, following Carmilla.

 

***

On  Wednesday night, Carmilla, Meg, Jeff and their Houston counterparts were having drinks at a bar.

 

"So, Carmillla" Mark asked. "Does you french accent help you getting laid here in America?"

 

Carmilla blushed. "Well, let's say, I haven't met anyone who dislike my accent." The brunette shyly reply. "Besides, the Don Juan of the office is definitely Meg." She added.

 

Meg shrugged. "Yeahhh... Thanks for that Frenchy... What can I say..." 

 

"Really? I thought Carmilla and you were a thing." Jeff told Meg.

 

"Me and Frenchy?? Oh no, I'm not good enough for her, I'm not L..." She stopped realizing what she was about to say. "I'm not romantic enough. Romantic, yes, she is a big romantic, and I'm not, so, no, there is no us."

 

Carmilla started to panic, grabbed her drink and downed it.

 

'Fuck fuck fuck. What the FUCKKKK Meg! Oh putain. My head is spinning. I need to say something, I need to fix this...'

 

"Yeah, well, I am a romantic. That's why, I don't date here, because you know, I'm leaving at the end of my internship... What's the point, right? Right?" Carmilla was looking at all her colleagues for approbation.

 

'Please say that you all agree. Come on, help me out here guys. Especially you Meg, you put me in this shitty situation.'

 

"Yeah, good point, but you could have fun you know." Mark suggested.

 

"Hmm, yeah, I will think about it." The French woman replied.

 

All of a sudden, Meg stood up and said. "Next round is on me guys!! Give me your order."

 

Carmilla mouthed a "Thank you".

 

***

 

"I'm so glad you are back!" Laura said while putting her hands around Carmilla's neck. "I've missed you sooooo much" She said, pecking Carmilla's lips.

Carmilla gently kissed the tiny journalist.

 

"I've missed you too." She kissed her again. "But I should go now."

 

"What?? No, Parker just fell asleep. We still have time until Jeff comes back home. Carm, I haven't seen you in almost 6 days." Laura whined.

 

"I... I know, and trust me, I don't want to go. I just want to kiss you until Jeff arrives. But I think it's better if I go before he comes home tonight."

 

"Why? Did something happen at the conference? Did you fight?"

 

'Should I tell her about the bar incident? I mean, I'm not sure Jeff actually picked it up, but still. On the other hand, I don't want to worry Laura for nothing.'

 

"I can hear you thinking Carm. Tell me."

 

"We didn't fight. It's just that during our last night, we were all out having drinks, and my colleague Mark asked about my love life. I kinda ditched the question, but Jeff asked if Meg and I were an item. And... Meg... well, she said no, but she almost told him that I couldn't be with her because I am in love with you."

 

Laura remained silent, frozen.

 

Carmilla started panicking. "Wait, Laura don't worry. I don't think he suspects anything. It's fine, don't worry."

 

"Are you?" Laura quietly asked.

 

"No, I'm not worried Laura I..."

 

Laura cut her off. "No, Carm, I don't care about that. I meant, are you... in love with me? Is that why you can't be with anyone else?"

 

'Of course _this_ is the only thing she picks up... At least she is not worried about Meg's slip_up. Well, it's time to be brave Carmilla. Tell her you love her. Tell her that you have been in love with her for a while now.'

 

"I... well, it's not exactly how I wanted to tell you that but... Yes, Laura, I am in love with you. I have been for a while now..." Carmilla blushed.

 

Laura's face broke into a huge smile. She cupped Carmilla's face and kissed her.

 

"I am in love with you too Carm. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to say it, I just couldn't think about anything else once you mentionned it."

 

Carmilla shoke her head and kissed her favourite journalist.

 

"No, I should have told you a while ago. I just didn't want to scare you, or confuse you, you know... with Jeff and everything." The brunette admitted.

 

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I understand. I know the situation is hard for you. You probably think I'm selfish because I want to keep you both, and I..."

 

Carmilla stopped Laura's rambling with a kiss. "Laura, I understand. I truly think it is possible to love more than one person. I mean, I'm not sure how this is going to end, probably not well, but I do not doubt your feelings."

 

Laura smiled. "I do not want this to end at all..."

 

Carmilla kissed her again. "Me neither... I should go. I will see you tomorrow."

 

Laura cupped the french woman's face once more and gave her a sensual kiss. A kiss that would express her feelings, and tell how much she was sorry to put her in a situation like this. Finally, the blonde broke the kiss.

"I love you." She smiled.

 

"I love you too Laura." Carmilla smiled at her, grabbed her jacket and left.

 

***

 

"I'm back baby." Jeff yelled when he entered the apartment.

 

"Hey, you! I've missed you" Laura walked toward him and gave him a tender kiss.

 

" I've missed you too." Jeff smiled. "Where is Carmilla?" He asked.

 

"She's home, why? Do you need to ask her something?" Laura asked a bit nervously.

 

"No, no, I just thought she would still be here."

 

"No, she left few minutes after I arrived. She had things to do." Laura half-lied.

 

"I see, well, I thought we could both tell you about the trip, but I guess it's just me. It smells good, what did you cook?" Jeff smiled.

 

"Red curry with rice. I'm gonna make you a plate and you can tell me all about your conference."

 

***

 

Carmilla was lying in her bed. She could not sleep. Not after her talk with Laura.

 

"She loves me, she loves me, she loves me." She whispered in the dark.

 


	13. My little family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family celebrates Parker's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I'm sorry I have not written in such a long time. I was super busy, and life kinda happened. I'm still really into this story, and I promise you I will finish it! I still have a lot to write to arrive where I want to ake you guys. Hopefully you won't give up before the end!
> 
> And no, Jeff is not totally oblivious, I think he just can't even imagine that his wife could cheat on him with Carmilla.
> 
> I still love reading your comments about the story! 
> 
> Also I'm super stressed about the elections!!! Don't let us down America!!!!

 

 

After the almost disaster at the pub in Houston, Carmilla and Laura tried to be more careful. Carmilla would not stay too long after Laura was back from work, to avoid raising Jeff's suspicions.

Carmilla missed being alone with Laura, but things were different now, she knew how the journalist felt, she knew Laura loved her. 

 

Carmilla was home playing with Parker.

 

"Carmie, do you think I could go visit you in your country one day?" the little boy asked.

 

"Well, if I ever settle back there, you are more than welcome to visit me. Do you remember in which city I live?"

 

"Yes, it is easy! Tu vis à Paris!"  ' _You live in Paris_ '

 

'This little boy will never cease to amaze me. He learns so quickly. I honestly thougth that I would just teach him some words, but that he would never remember them, and then it will be regular babysitting, but he is so smart and eager to learn!'

 

"C'est correct mon petit prince! J'habite à Paris, une des plus belles villes du monde."  ' _Yes that's right my little prince! I live in Paris, one of the most beautiful city in the world_ '

 

"Does is mean it's the most beautiful city in the whole world?"

 

"No, I said one of the most beautiful city. Look, let me write this down for you so you can see all the words."

 

Carmilla stood up, and went to grab a pen and a notepad. She carefully wrote down the sentence, and explained each word to Parker.

 

About two hours later, Laura nor Jeff were home. It was almost 9:45p.m.  Carmilla was finishing watching Inside Out with Parker.

 

'It is weird that none of them is back. Laura would have told me if she had to work late. I know Jeff is pretty busy right now, but they haven't said anything.'

 

"Well my little prince, the movie is over. It is way past your bed time, I have been really nice, but now it is time to go to bed."

 

Parker shoke is head. "No, no, no!! Carmie I am not tired, please please pleassssseee!"

 

Carmilla was about to answer when the door opened. Both Laura and Jeff made their way to the living room.

 

'Oww, it is the first time they both come home at the same time. What's going on? Did he find out? Did she tell him?? Wait don't panic, stay calm. I mean Jeff looks happy, and... actually Laura looks really happy too. She is smiling. I love when she smiles.'

"Daddy!!!" Parker screamed, while running towards Jeff.

 

"Hey Champ, what are you doing awake at this time?"

 

"I'm sorry Jeff it's my fault. We started a movie, and it just finished. I was about to put him in bed.  Usually he is fast asleep at this time, but today he really wanted to see the whole movie."

 

"It's fine Carmilla don't worry! I'm gonna put him in bed, come with me baby." He said grabbing his son, walking toward Parker's bedroom.

 

Laura still hadn't said a word. She looked at Carmilla, still smiling. She made her way to Carmilla and sat on the couch. "Hey!" the blonde said quietly. The smaller girl leaned in, and Carmilla gave her a really quick kiss.

 

"Hey Laura! You... You should go with Jeff right now. It's not every day that both of you are back home at the same time. Take advantage of this, Parker will be delighted to have both of his parents."

 

Laura was a bit surprised but nodded. She smiled at the french girl. "You know, you are one of the sweetest and most caring person I've ever met." She stood up, and  looked at Carmilla. "Don't go please, I want to ask you something before you leave."

 

Carmilla watched her lover go into her son's bedroom.

 

'I know I'm stupid I should have taken that time alone with her, we barely spend time alone. But... Parker, she is his mother, and he deserves to have both his parents. I already feel so guilty, I am not going to deprive this little angel of his mum and dad time. It's the least I can do. I love this little guy so much. It would kill me to see him hurt.'

 

Few minutes later, Jeff and Laura walked out of Parker's. Carmilla starts to gather her stuff.

 

"Hey Frenchy, we haven't had time to properly talk since Houston, and that was two weeks ago!" Jeff said cheerly.

 

"I know, I'm sorry. I have been super busy with work and stuff." The brunette replied.

'Also I'm trying to spend less time at your house, because I don't want you to find out that I'm having an affair with your wife...'

 

"I know the feeling, I have been working on cases non stop. By the way do you know..."

 

Laura cut him off "Jeff, can we tell Carmilla about saturday, so she can go home. It's already late honey."

 

"Right, right... Carmilla as you may remember Friday is Parker's 4th birthday. We decided to invite some of his little friends from school over on Saturday afternoon. There will be 9 or 10 kids, with some of their parents. Parker loves you, and you are kind of part of the family now... I don't think we could imagine celebrate it without you. That is, unless you already have something planned."

 

Carmilla was in shock.

'A member of the family? Owww, I... I can't believe it. I mean, yes I'm in love with Laura, I love Parker and Jeff is such a good friend. But i didn't think they would include me in their family I thought it was them, and me separately with each of them, not all of us together. I really feel like home...'

 

"Guys... I'm so moved... Of course I will be there! I love Parker so much!"

 

Laura and Jeff smiled at her.

 

"Then it settled, Carm, come by around 12. We will decorate the apartment. Everybody will be there around 2pm." Laura said.

 

"That sounds great, I guess we will talk about the details this week, right?" Carmilla replied while putting her coat on.

Jeff nodded.

"Yes, I will make a list of what we need to buy." Laura explained.

 

"Perfect! You know, I think tonight was the first night you both came back at the same time." the brunette joked.

 

Laura opened her mouth, but Jeff was quicker.

"Well, actually, it is not a coincidence. I went to laura's office to pick her up, and took her to an impromptu dinner date." 

 

Carmilla gulped. " That's great! Very romantic!"

'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous.'

 

"You know, I'm trying to be more spontaneous. All those stories you told us about your life in Europe, it made me think. I used to do that back when we were in college, I had stopped when he had Parker, and I figured that now that we have more time, and we are somehow 'happier" with Laura working again, and me starting with asylum cases... Well, I thought it was a good time to surprise the love of my life." He said while kissing Laura's cheek. He put his arms around the journalist's waist, and brought her back closer to his chest .

 

Laura looked at Carmilla, not knowing what to say. Carmilla gave her an understanding look. A look that said " It's ok, he is your husband, he loves you, you love him, you have the right to do that. I know that you love me as well."

"Good idea Jeff. I'm glad I inspired you somehow. I'll see you tomorrow guys." Carmilla said making her way to the door.

' I honestly have not sure whether or not I'm happy I inspired him. I guess I'm happy for them, but it sucks for me. I wish I could be the one doing that... Oh what a shitty shitty situation. Why is my life always so complicated."

 

***

 

On Saturday, Carmilla was at the apartment to celebrate Parker's birthday.  Everyone was in the living room, that Jeff, Laura and Carmilla had decorted earlier one. Parker was playing with friends. Some parents stayed and were chatting with one another. Carmilla decided to approach Parker.

"Celui là, c'est de ma part mon petit prince." Carmilla said while handing the boy a present.  ' _This one is from me, my little prince_.'

 

"Merci, ma Carmie!!!" Parker said hugging his nanny. 'T _hank you my Carmie_ '

 

"You have to wait to open it ok? You'll do it after the cake." The french woman said.

 

"Speaking of" Jeff said almost whispering " Can you go in the kitchen and put the candles on the birthday cake?"

 

Carmilla nodded and got up. Laura saw Carmilla leaving for the kitchen, and said to her husband "I'll go and help her. Be ready to sing when we are back."

 

After a minute, Jeff got up to switch off the lights of the living room. The switch was next to the kitchen door. He peaked his head to see if they were done with the cake.

Carmilla was lightening the candles on the cake, Laura was behind her, arms around the brunette's waist , saying something to the French's hear. They were both laughing lightly.

Jeff gulped not knowing what to think or do. Carmilla and Laura were close friends afterall. They all were...

 

"Daddy are you coming?" Parker called. Jeff shoke his head, and switch off the lights.

 

Carmilla looked up, but did not see Jeff.

Few seconds later both Laura and Carmilla arrived in the living room with the lightened cake, and everybody started singing.

 

Parker, Laura and Jeff blew the candles. Both parents kissed him on the cheek wishing him a happy birthday.

 

Catherine, the mother of one of Parker's friend asked Jeff and Laura to stay still s she could take a picture of them with Parker. They all smiled.

 

Carmilla was smiling, looking at the happy family, 'her happy family?'?

"Wait" Parker said " Carmie, come take a picture with us."

 

"It's fine buddy, I'm gonna cut the cake."

 

"Don't be ridiculous Carmilla! Come! As I already told you, you are part of the family" Jeff said

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Happy place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Jeff think they have finally found their balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I've been pretty down yesterday because of the elections. I decided to get my mind out of it, and start a new chapter, I finished it today. I feel like since I haven't post in such a long time, you kinda deserve this right now!
> 
> As always thanks for your comments, they really brighten my days! Don't hesitate to ask me some questions, or even say hi!

 

 

It was Sunday night, Laura, Carmilla, and Jeff were watching the Crucible on Broadway, Parker was at his grand-mother's.

 

"I'm so glad you told us to go see that play, it was spectacular.  I mean Sophie Okonedo and Saoirse Ronan's performances... Just incredible..." the blonde said to Carmilla.

 

"Yes, it was nothing short but amazing. I understand why you love Ronan so much." Jeff added.

 

"What can I say... She reminds me of my time back in Dublin. When I close my eyes, I can picture myself back there. But you're right Laur, Okonedo was incredible as well." Carmilla explained.

 

Laura nodded, and grabbed her coat. "There are so many good plays right now, I know its a completely different style, but I loved when we got to see Curious Incident as well."

 

"Definitely, we should look to see if we can go see another one next month." The lawyer offered.

 

They exited the theater, and Jeff took out his phone to order a Uber. Laura was next to Carmilla, smiling at her. She was just happy, being able to enjoy a night with both of them, she didn't want it to end.

 

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Laura asked.

 

"Actually , I just ordered a Uber back home. I thought you and I could take advantage of a night without Parker... Sorry Carm, no offense!" 

 

"Non taken!" Carmilla replied.

'I'm such a liar '

"Actually, I'm meeting Meg and Charlie at a Biergarten in Brooklyn."

'Liar, Liar, Liar'

 

Laura looked at Carmilla with worried eyes.

 

'Does she know I'm lying?'

 

"Great, baby the Uber is here. We'll see you tomorrow Carmilla! Enjoy your night!" Jeff said while hugging Carmilla.

 

Jeff got into the car. Laura hugged Carmilla, and whispered in her hear.

 

"Don't forget that I love you as well. I love you Carmilla Karnstein."

 

Carmilla sighed. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Carmilla watched the Uber drive away.

 

"I love you too." she said again, a tear rolling on her cheek.

 

***

 Carmilla was waiting for Parker to get out of school, when she felt a phone vibrating.

 

**New Imessage Laura**

**Tonight, I'm coming home early! Xxx**

 

Carmilla smiled. She had been waiting to spend some more alone time with the blonde.

 The bell rang, few seconds later, Parker appeared.

 

"Carmiiiiee!" the boy jumped on her.

 

"Hey sweetie! How was your day? Let's go home!"

 

She typed a quick reply to Laura, and put her phone away.

 

**To: Laura**

**I can't wait...**

 

***

 

Laura went out of Parker's room.

 

"The little prince is asleep." She said making her way toward Carmilla. She sat on the couch next to the French woman.

 

"Good." Carmilla replied cupping Laura's face, and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss got quickly heated.  Carmilla pulled out for a second to catch her breath. "God, I missed that, I missed you... so much." She pulled into another kiss.

Laura started to kiss Carmilla's jaw down to her neck and collarbone. "I love you" The journalist whispered. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, Laura."

 

Laura was now straddling Carmilla on the couch. She kissed her with a lot of intensity, as if she was trying to convey a message.

Suddenly, Laura stopped and looked at Carmilla.

"Carm, I... I know it's difficult for you, and I want to tell you that I know I am so lucky to have someone like you that loves me, understand me and doesn't judge me."

 

"Laura, I love you. Yes, it's difficult, but I cannot even imagine not having you in my life. I know you love me too, I know you love us both, and that's ok..."

 

'At least for now. For now... For now...'

 

"I'm not sure how much time we have before Jeff comes home." Laura told her.

 

"Better be quick then.." The brunette stood up, and dragged Laura toward the guest room.

 

***

 

The next day, Jeff got home before Laura. Carmilla was on the couch typing on her laptop.

 

"Hey! Is Parker asleep yet?" Jeff asked.

 

Carmilla looked up from her computer. "Yes, he was very tired tonight. I put him to sleep a while ago." She simply replied.

 

"What are you working on?" the lawyer asked.

 

"I'm looking into job offers for this fall. I mean, I know it's pretty early, but I'm emailing some people to know if they think they will open some positions..."

 

Jeff sat by Carmilla looking at her screen. " Oww, London, The Hague, Brussels?  Don't you want to stay here in New York? Or at least in the United States?"

 

Carmilla closed her laptop, and looked at Jeff. "Yes, I do, but Jeff my visa is up at the beginning of the summer. I'm not going to explain to you how hard it is to get sponsored, especially in our field. NGOs don't have sufficient funding. I have talked to people at Silas, they don't have the budget to sponsor me, and open a position. So yes, Europe it is for me right now. At least, I won't need a visa there."

 

"I see... I understand your point of view. I wish we could find a solution so you could stay here. I will look into it, you still have a few months left."

 

"That's really nice of you Jeff."

 

"Well, I'm not doing it only for you, you know. It's for all of us. I don't want you to go, and Laura and Parker would be devasted... Parker loves you so much."

 

"I love him too. I love all of you, and I love my life here..."

 

They both remained silent for few seconds. "Ok, we are being way too nostalgic! As you said, I still have a few months left!" She said standing up, and putting her laptop in her bag.

 

"Wait, before you go I actually have a favor to ask you."

 

"Sure, shoot." the brunette replied.

 

"Friday is Laura and I anniversary. I was not able to take the day off, but I really want to take her away for the weekend. My mother can't this weekend, and Laura's are on a cruise somewhere. So I was wondering if you could  take care of Parker. I will of course add a bonus to your monthly salary."

 

"Of course Jeff, It's not a problem. I didn't have any plans yet for this weekend anyway."

 

'Well, that's not true, I wanted to see Laura, and also go to this concert, but hey... it's their anniversary... It will make Laura happy.'

 

"Great, you'll stay in the guest room then, or as Parker's love to call it now, 'Carmie's room'."

 

Carmilla chuckled. "No problem, Jeff." She grabbed her stuff, and walked toward the door. "Have a good evening, see you tomorrow."

 

***

Laura walked home a bit after 11p.m.  She took a quick shower, and went to bed, where Jeff was reading.

 

"Hey baby!" she said pecking him.

 

"Hi beautiful. Long day?"

 

She nodded. "It's gonna be a long week."

 

"Well, that's good because I plan to take you somewhere to  relax this weekend."

 

"Hmm, really? For our anniversary?" Jeff nodded, and kissed her.

 

Laura broke the kiss and smiled. " Where to?"

 

"Ah, that's a surprise!"

 

"Is Parker going to your mum's?" the journalist asked?

 

"Nope, my mum can't this weekend, she is visiting my aunt in Toronto. "

 

"My parents are on a cruise. Who's watching Parker? Carm?"

 

Jeff nodded. " Yep, I asked her earlier, she agreed right away."

 

"Parker is going to be really happy."

 

Jeff went back to his book, while Laura  got ready for bed.

 

"My mum told me something weird on the phone."

 

"Really, what did she say?" Laura asked.

 

"She said I sounded happy, that she thinks I have been happier lately. Did I look miserable before?"

 

"No, of course not honey! But I see her point, you have started to work on your _pro bono_ case, you are learning more about asylum law.  It is something that you like better than your regular job cases. Also, we've been going out more, plays, museums, restaurants... I've been happier too, you know. I think we are finally finding our balance."

"Yeah, you are right." He paused for a second. "It's Carmilla, right?"

Laura froze. "What? What do you mean it's Carmilla?"

 

"Well, it's thanks to her if I'm working with refugees, if we go out more, she takes us to places, and she takes care of Parker so we can go out just the two of us. So, it's kinda thanks to her that we are happier."

Laura did not feel comfortable. "I guess so... She has made quite a change in our life."

 

"Definitely! I'm glad you hired her. Night, babe." he said putting his book away,  kissing her, and turning off the lights.

 

***

 

The rest of the week went by fast. On thursday night, Jeff was doing the dishes with Parker. Laura was still at work, and Carmilla had just gone home.

 

"Hey buddy, so Mum and I are going away this weekend, so you'll be staying with Carmilla here."

 

Parker broke into a smile. " Yesssss! I'm gonna spend the whole weekend with Carmie?"

 

"Yes, you are! Are you happy?" the man said cleaning a plate.

 

"Yes, yes, yes!" the boy said jumping around.

 

Jeff started to laugh. " Ok, ok, calm down, ahaha."

 

"Daddy, can I make a slumber party with Carmie?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like, can I sleep in Carmie's room, like mum does sometimes? Maybe Carmie and I could make a fort!"

 

Jeff frozed and dropped the plates in the sink. He looked at his son. "Wh.. What?"

 


	15. Not now, not tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura confesses everything to Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know probably a lot of people won't like Jeff's reaction, but he is a lawyer, he loves to analyze situations, and to think and overthink. He is a rational being, and he also loves Laura depsite everything he just found out. 
> 
> I've imagined the scene in my head numerous times, and even though each time is different, not once Jeff had reacted violently.  
> This chapter is important because it sets up the basis for what I want to discuss in the next chapters. There are three main topics I wanna broach, each time I will, a note at the end of the chapter will be written to explain exactly what I meant and why I wanted to bring up that topic.
> 
> Anyway, I appreciate your thoughts and comments about each chapters. Let me know if you think you know where I'm going with this, and if you like it or not.

 "What do you mean by 'mum sleeps in Carmilla's room?' I mean how do you know?" Jeff asked.

 

"I know because I saw mummy getting out of Carmie's room on the morning. So Daddy can do it too? Please please please please!!!!" Parker begged.

 

At the same moment the front door opened.  Laura made her way to the kitchen seeing her son on his knees looking at his father. Jeff was looking at the sink, lost in his thoughts, not even acknowledging his wife's presence.

 

"What's going on buddy?"

 

"Mum, Dad won't anwser me!"

 

Jeff remained silent, not looking at his son.

 

"About what sweetie?"

 

"I want to do a sleepover in Carmie's room this weekend, just like you." Parker replied excitedly.

 

Laura froze, and then looked at Jeff.

 

Jeff sighed, and looked at Laura. "God, I'm so stupid."

 

"Jeff..." Laura said looking at him with a pleading look.

 

"Not now Laura..." He replied firmly. Maybe Parker had felt the atmosphere in the room changing, that's why he didn't say a word. He was looking at his dad's face. Jeff's face was closed off, and tough. "Parker, let's put you to sleep, it's late."

 

Parker nodded and followed his father towards his bedroom. Laura was shaking, her head was spinning. She decided to go sit on the couch before she collapses on the floor.

 

Five minutes later, Jeff got out of the room. He entered the living room, and looked at his wife. " So it's true then." the lawyer stated.

 

Laura didn't not say a word but nodded slowly, tears running down on her cheeks.

 

"I'm an idiot. I knew, I knew something was up. All those text messages, the hugs, the proximity... I thought it was just in my head... I was telling myself that there was no way my wife could cheat on me with our _son's nanny_!"

 

Laura was sobbing, not looking at her husband.

 

"I mean for christ's sake Laura, with Carmilla, really? She is Parker's nanny, she is my friend, almost co-worker, she is OUR friend. Not your lover!" Jeff was walking back and forth toward the sofa, considering on whether or not sit by the blonde.

 

"Is this why you hired her? So you could fuck her whenever you wanted to?" Jeff spat.

 

This time Laura looked up. "Of course not!" She replied. "It started after I hired her. I met her the same day you did." The journalist murmurred.

 

"How long?" he asked. Laura remained silent. He took a deep breath. "I said, _how long_?"

 

Laura gulped. "Since... Since that night I went clubbing with Carm."

 

"The night I was stuck at the office... Of course..." Jeff said to himself. He stopped walking, and sat in the armchair facing Laura. He put his head in his hands, his forehead almost touching his knees.

 

After a minute of silence, Jeff spoke again. "I thought... I thought we were happy..."

 

Laura looked at him, with a pained face. "We were, we are... Jeff, I..."

Jeff cut her off. " Are we? Are you? If you were Laura, you wouldn't have cheated with Carmilla. I know I have been working a lot this past few years, but I thought we were on the same page. Laura, I... I thought I was a good husband."

 

"You are! God Jeff, you are an amazing husband, it's not your fault, you have been perfect, we _are_ on the same page." Laura said through tears.

 

"If we were so good then why would you..." Jeff stopped suddenly. "Oh my god... You... You feel in love with her, haven't you?"

 

Laura looked at her husband, she was still crying. "I am so sorry..."

 

Jeff stood up and walked towards Laura. He was now standing in front of her, while Laura was still seated on the couch.

 

"Sorry for what? Sorry for falling in love with someone else or sorry you got caught?"

 

Laura did not reply she knew the lawyer did not expect an answer. "It's worst than I thought, it's not just sex Laura. You love _her_. Don't you love _me_ anymore?"

 

Laura grabbed Jeff's hands and sat him on the couch. "Of course I love you, more than you could imagine."

 

"Oh really? It does not show!" Jeff spat. "I... I just don't understand Laura."

 

"Please let me explain. I swear I will tell you everything. Just let me explain." Laura pleaded.

 

Jeff let go of Laura's hands, and sat back. He looked at her, waiting for his wife to explain herself. She swipped her tears, and took a deep breathe.

 

"I met Carmilla the same day you did. That night, you told me you had a good feeling about her. I agreed with you, because from the moment I met her I felt like we were connected. Not only myself and Carm, but her and Parker. Even with you. The more time she spent with us, and introduced us again to all we've been missing this past years, the more I wanted her in our life. I know you felt it too. I guess it was just stronger for me. I wanted her around all the time. I wanted to touch her hands, caress her cheeks, kiss her forehead..."

 

Jeff gulped.

 

"I was not even sure, she felt the same way. That night at the club,  we were both drunk, and we kissed. I'm not saying we kissed bcause we were drunk. Alcohol just gave us the courage to act on our feelings.  Few days after, we had a talk. Carmilla felt terrible, especially towards you. I told her that I felt guilty as well, but that at the same time, that after everything, I could not go back to normal with her. I told her how I felt, but I warned her that I would not leave you, that I love you."

 

Jeff was still silent, looking at his wife.

 

"I... I know I'm selfish. I want both of you... I _need_ both of you. Carmilla said that she was willing to give us a try, because she felt the same. Even though I could see that it was killing her to do this to you, she still is struggling. I know you must hate her, but... but she loves you like a brother."

 

Jeff was trying to process everything his wife just told him. "But I don't understand. Why all those nights out, those trips to the museums, the cinema... Is this like a kink of hers? Watching us being happy, and going out with us. Was this her only way to take you on date? Were you two just pretending I was not there??"

"No. We did everything we did, because we wanted to. As I said, Carmilla loves you. She loves us, Parker, our family... It makes her happy to spend time with you, with Parker, with me, just like it makes us happy. The blonde explained. -You said it yourself, you have been happier for the past few months, we have been happier."

 

Jeff stood up. "Are you saying that it is because you are sleeping with Carmilla?" he asked.

 

Laura shoke her head. "Look, we were not unhappy before her. We were just different. I just feel like, since she walked into our life, we once again are the couple we used to be when we were in college, in addition to all the wonderful parts we gained since we got Parker."

 

"Laura, do you realize that you are telling me that in order for us to be happy, you need to have an affair with Carmilla."

 

"I... I don't need to have an affair with her. I just need her around. It's hard to explain..."

 

"Isn't that the same thing Laura? Sex or not, you need her in order for our marriage to work. You did not before, what changed?"

 

"I don't know what to tell you... I'm so sorry, I know I'm probably the most selfish person you have ever met. I know I'm hurting you, and Carmilla, but I am not giving up on our marriage. I love you. "

 

"I can't believe she is working with me, and introducing me to all this people, when she is having an affair with _you_."

 

"Jeff, it is eating her up alive as much as me. When we started this, she said that if you ever found out, she would leave. She would not be able to face you, knowing what she had done."Laura stood up from the couch, and walked closer to her husband.

 

"So what? She is going to disappear from our life just like that? It's not that simple Laura, she works with me on my asylum case, Parker loves her, what are we going to tell him?" he put his head in his hands. "I need to think, I need to go."

 

Laura stated to panic. "No! Please don't go! Jeff, we can talk this out. Please, I love you." She grabbed his hands forcing him to face her.

 

"I need to breathe Laura, I need to think about our marriage. I need to think about this impossible situation you put us in. I need to see if I can ever get pass that..."

 

Laura started to cry again. "I love you Jeff, please."

 

The lawyer looked at his wife."But you love her too." It was not a question, and Laura knew it. "I need to go. I will be back tomorrow afternoon. I will take the day off to think about us. I will be back before Carmilla goes to pick Parker up. I won't tell her anything, and I expect you to do the same. You and I need to talk, but I also need to talk to her. But, not now, not tonight, I just can't right now. It's hard enough to look at you... I just can't" A tear rolled on his cheek.

 

Laura nodded. She knew there was nothing she could do right now. Her face was all red and puffy from crying. Jeff grabbed his coat, and left, without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Who's to say we cannot be happy this way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff confronts his wife and Carmilla. Long talks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long. I'm finally broaching one of my topics, which is a relationship between three persons with one platonic pair.  
> I met three people who were in this kind of relationship, it really intrigued me. I wanted to write about it, and give my thoughts about it.
> 
> I hope you will like the development. The story is far from being over. I still have A LOT to say.
> 
> I guess my point here is that we all deserve to be happy, and happiness can come in different forms for some people. It may be temporary or last forever, but it remains nonetheless happiness.

 On Friday afternoon, Carmilla went to pick up Parker. She was excited to spend the whole weekend with the little boy. She had already planned activities for him, she wanted to keep him busy.  To be honest, she also wanted to keep herself busy, to avoid thinking about Laura and Jeff spending the all wekeend together as lovebirds, celebrating their anniversary. She knew she had no rights, but she couldn't help herself being jealous.

 

The bell rang, and a wave of 5 years old ran outside of the big doors.  When Parker saw his nanny, he smiled and ran toward her.

 

"Mon amie!!!!" he screamed.

 

"Hey Parker! Ca va?" H _ey Parker, how are you?_

 

"Je vais comme-ci comme-ça." he replied. _I'm so so._

 

"What's wrong honey?"

 

"Mummy and Daddy were fighting a lot yesterday. I'm afraid they won't let me go with you this weekend." He pouted.

 

"Really? I'm sure it's nothing honey."

 

'It's pretty unusual for Laura and Jeff to fight. Especially before their romantic weekend. What's going on? I mean, if it was something really bad, Laura would have told me.'

 

"I don't know Carmie. Daddy did not sleep at home, and mummy cried in her room all night... I could hear her."

 

Carmilla stopped walking.

 

'Omg!!! If Jeff left it must be something big. Oh god, he knows, he knows!! He knows and now he hates me, and Laura is miserable. Why didn't she call me. Why do I do now? I can't work for them anymore. I mean it's not like Jeff will want me anyway, but I don't want to let Parker down. Fuck fuck fuck. I knew it was a bad idea, it's my fault, I should have never fallen in love with Laura. I'm destroying a family. Thing I promise dmyself I would never do. Putain de merde.. Parker looks so sad. What do I do now??'

 

"Don't worry Parker. I'm sure your parents are ok. It was just a misunderstanding. Your family is going to be ok."

 

She grabbed the little boy's hand and crossed the street.

 

 

***

 

Laura did not go to work. She took Parker to school and went back home. She sat on the couch, looking in the void, and crying silently. Jeff knew... She felt miserable, and she could not talk to either of the two perosn who would make her feel better. Jeff was... well not a good idea, and she could not tell Carmilla. She knew if she had told Carmilla the night before, she would have never showed up today. She could not lose her too. So there she was, alone in her apartment, feeling helpless, because she couldn't help loving two people at the same time. It was too good to be true, she could not have both...

 

Suddenly the door opened, and Jeff walked in the living room.

Laura stood up.

"Jeff you're back!" the journalist sounded almost surprised.

 

"Of course I'm back Laura. I told you I would be." Jeff looked calm.

 

Laura nodded. She did not know what to say. She was waiting, wating for him to tellher that either he was leaving her or that Carmilla had to disappear from their life. Either way, she was losing someone she loves.

 

" Laura, I... I love you.  I love our family. I'm not ready to give up on us. I don't want to give up on us."

 

Laura let out the breathe she did not she was holding.

"And you fell in love with somebody else... Laura nodded.  - and as much as I want to hate you for this, I do understand where this is coming from. I mean I love her too."

 

"What??!" Laura asked.

 

"No, no like that. It's complicated, she has taken such an important spot in our life so fast. She is my co-worker, my friend, I tell her about my doubts, my fear, my career, she is Parker's nanny, he loves her so much and... well... now she is your lover. I  don't know what to do I guess I..."

 

Jeff was interrupted when the door opened. Few seconds after, Carmilla and Parker appeared.

 

Parker saw his daddy, and grew a big smile. " Daddy you're back!!!!!!!" he jumped in his arms.

 

"Yes, I am.  Of course I am, buddy." he smiled.

 

Carmilla could not look at Jeff. She glanced at Laura, the blonde's face was puffy and red.

'God he knows for sure... I should go. I should go now."

 

She took a deep breathe. " Ok, I'm gonna go now, I..."

 

"Parker honey, please go play in your room for a bit I need to talk to Carmilla." He interrupted her.

 

"Ok, daddy." Parker said while leaving the room.

 

Carmilla looked at Jeff. She was terrified. "Jeff, I... I'm so sorry. I know that there is nothing I will say that will make it up to you. I never meant to hurt you, both of you. I am going to leave, you won't see me again. Tell Parker that.. she started sobbing - Tell him I had to go back to France. I am so so sorry." Her voice cracked.

 

Laura wanted to go, and hug her. She was fighting tears as well.

 

Jeff took a step toward her. " Carmilla, you can't leave.  We need to fix this. We need to talk, you still are my friend. Please stay, we work together, we will see each other every week with our client. Let's seat and talk. Please."

 

'What?! What does he want to talk about? Does he want details? I can't believe him, he slept with his wife, and I'm still his friend. He is way too good, and I'm a monster. He should yell at me, do something, but no, he wants to talk it out. Why are you so perfect , and understanding Jeff???  But, I guess, I owe him the talk, I owe him that much'

 

Carmilla nodded. "Ok."

 

Three of them sat at different spot in the living room. Laura on the couch, Jeff in the armchair, and Carmilla and the chair by the table.

 

After a good minute, Jeff broke the heavy silence.

 

"So, you are in love with Laura." It wasn't a question and Carmilla knew it. "Laura loves you as well, but she still loves me. She loves us both."

 

Carmilla nodded, not knowig what to do or say.

'Yes, Jeff I love her, more than you could imagine, and she loves us both. But this doesn't help, this is fucking helpless, I'm the third party here, I know I need to go.'

 

" I hate that you both did that to me, I hate it so much. But I can't help thinking about what my mother said to me, and also what I have been realizing lately. I look happier, I am happier, I guess. Maybe not at this exact moment, but since oyu came into our lives we have been happier, in some ways. I don't know what to do, but I think I deserve to be happy, we all deserve to be happy."

 

"What are you suggesting?" Laura asked shyly.

 

"Call me crazy, but I don't want to lose what we have. It is killing me that you love someone else, that I cannot be the only one to make you happy. But, I don't want to lose you Laura, and I need my friend Carmilla, I need you to help me with this transition in my life, this new career I am going to start. And if you staying means that you will be with Laura as well, since I want you to stay, then, I guess I have to somehow accept it."

 

Carmilla's eyes grew wide. She looked at Laura, who seemed to be as shocked as her.

'What? What? Wtf??!! I don't understand a thing? Is he ok with me seeing Laura? This is fucking insane???!! Is it a sick joke??? Where's the catch?'

 

"I'm not sure I understand Jeff." Carmilla replied.

 

"Me neither" Laura added.

 

"Carmilla stays. We keep the same routine. You pick up Parker, we work together, we go out together, we do all the things that we use to do.  Those are the things that make us happy. You are not allowed to be together here, Parker would not understand." He stopped and looked at his wife - You do not  prioritize Carmilla over me, but are allowed to see each other, alone I mean. I don't want you to tell me the details, just le tme know when you are with Carmilla."

 

"Honey, are you sure it is what you want?" Laura asked worrily.

 

"I want to be happy. This, whatever it is, is not conventional, it might be absurd, butit might work. Who's to say cannot be happy this way? I want to try, maybe I will call it off in a week, but I think we should try. No more secrets, no more hiddings. We need to be honest. Are you ok with this?" He looked at both women.

 

"I honestly was not expecting this at all." Carmilla admitted.

 

" We should take the weekend to think about this." Laura offered.

 

"Yes, right. Let's do this. Carmilla, can you still have Parker over? He was very excited to spend the whole weekend with you." The lawyer asked.

 

"Of course. I had planned activities for us anyway. I will bring him back on sunday night."

 

"We will talk again on sunday night, and see where we're at. how does that sound?" Both women nodded.

 

"Good." Carmilla said.

 

"Yes, ok, I will go and get Parker ready." The tiny journalist replied.

 

***

 

On saturday morning, Laura and Jeff were both seating on the couch watching a movie. They were both pretending to be engrossed in the thriller, but they could not focus  a bit. They both wanted to talk about what happened the night before. They had avoided the topic after Carmilla had left with Parker, deciding that there was enough drama for the day.

 

Halfway through the movie, Laura could not stand it anymore.

 

"Are we going to pretend we are actually watching this for much longer?" The blonde asked.

 

Jeff smiled, and turned to look at his wife.

 

"The movie is terrible, maybe we should talk." Laura continued.

 

"Ok, let's talk." the lawyer said.

 

" Jeff, are you really ok with me seeing Carmilla. I mean, I can't help it but think that you are not realizing what you offered us."

 

"I know it sounds crazy, maybe I am borderline insane. Do I like the thought of you two together? No, of course not! But, we were so happy, we were finally at a place in our life where we were figuring everything out, how to be parents, lovers, but also young adults. I love Carmilla so much for helping us. And yes, she fell for you, but I cannot really blame her, Laura you are fantastic. Yesterday, I was so mad, so mad at you, at Carmilla and at myself for being so blind. My whole world was collapsing, I believed our marriage to be over.  Then, I thought about our life, my life, and what happened during those past few months. You've been with her during all this time, but it did not change a thing between us. It didn't change the way you look at me, the way you acted with me, with Parker. I never really knew something was up, because you were not not paying attention to me, or even neglecting me, we were happy. We are happy? If I have learnt anything from worling with refugees, is that in this stain age, if we can find happiness, we better hold on to it."

 

Laura was silent, listening carefully. She nodded, and opened he rmouth.

 

"I am so sorry to put in this position. Yes, I am in love with Carmilla, but as you said it does not affect my love for you.  I love you so much, no matter what. We were not unhappy before her, it was just a different dynamic. You are right, I love our new dynamic, it feels like we have almost figured out everything. I love you so much for understanding, or trying to understand something I can't even comprehend myself. I swear that if things get too weird for you at some point, or if they affect Parker, I will end it. It will be hard to let her go, because Carmilla is so special, but your happiness and Parker's come first. You both make me happy, Carmilla brings me a different kind of happiness. What I need you to know is that I love you more than words."

 

"I love you too Laura." He said before kissing her softly.

 

***

 

On sunday evening, Parker opened the door of his home, and ran towards his parents.

 

"Mum, Dad!!! We had so much fun!!  We went to see a movie, and we built a fort in Carmie's home, and she introduced to her friends, it was soooooooooooo cool!"

 

"I'm glad you had fun buddy!" Jeff chuckled.

 

"Come here my love, it's time to go to bed." Laura said, reaching Parker's hand.

 

Laura and Parker disappeared in the little boy's room.

 

"I hope he wasn't too much." Jeff said.

 

"No, no. He was perfect, I had a lot of fun. I love spending time with him." the French girl replied.

 

"That's good. Carmilla, I want you to know, that I haven't changed my mind. I am not sure exactly what the 'logistic' will be, but I believe that maybe we can be happy like this. It is still hard for me to imagine you two together, but as long as Parker does not notice anything, and that nothing changes between Laura and I or even you and I; I think I might be able to manage."

 

"I see. Jeff, I want to tell you that I am sorry. I never meant to complicate your life.  I can't tell you how grateful I am right now. I don't know how I would have been if I had lost the three of you. I promise to respect you and your family. No more lies, no more secrets."

 

"That's exactly what I want. Also, I'd appreciate that you see Laura away from home. It is our house, our room... I..."

 

She cut him off. "Jeff, I totally understand. We never... not in your room... We would never do that, not to you. Laura and I never even thought about it."

 

"Ok, great. I guess I will see you tomorrow. The meeting is at 11, right?"

 

Carmilla nodded. "Yes, in the medium conference room. I should go, I actually need to work on some documents tonight. Please say good night to Laura for me."

 

"I will. Good night Carmilla."

 

 

 


	17. Adjusting times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finds it difficult to adjust ot this new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to dive in a little into this new relationship, and how difficult it is for the characters to actually build something.  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy. It is also hard to write those chapters because I know where I want to take this relationship, but I need to write all the chapters leading to that point, and it's more difficult than I thought. I don't want to rush it, but i don't want to make you guys wait forever to see how it is developping. I still want it to be somehow realistic, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think. I enjoy readings your thoughts. I am also wondering what are your thougths about platonic relationships, or even triangles like this one. Do you think it can work? Have you ever find yourself in one of those cases?

 

Two weeks had passed since the confrontation.  Carmilla, Laura and Jeff were trying to figure out their relationship. They decided that it would be best if they tried not to change anything in their routine.

 Jeff insisted on maintening their weekly outings to the museums, and other events. Although they tried their best to act like everything was alright, things were still a little bit tense and weird.

 

 

On Saturday morning, Laura and Jeff were waiting for Carmilla on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum. Parker was with his maternal grand parents for the weekend.

 

"Where is Carmilla? We said 11am right? It's 11:15, and she is like never late." Jeff asked his wife.

 

Before the tiny blonde could answer, her phone buzzed.

 

**New Imessage Carm**

 

**Running late. Stuck in the subway. Should be here in 15. See you soon.**

 

Laura showed Jeff the text.

 

"Well,  I guess that explains it." She replied.

 

They fell into a heavy silence. Jeff was looking at Laura, opening and closing his mouth, nervously touching his hands. Finally after few minutes, Jeff decided to speak his mind.

 

"Laura, I..." Laura looked at her husband.

 

"Yes?" still looking at him.

 

"I... I was just wondering what was your plans for tonight? I mean do you have something planned with... with Carmilla?" Jeff asked nervously.

 

"Oh...right, no, nothing planned."

 

"I guess, I was wondeirng, because since... you know.. we had _the talk_ , you haven't asked for time alone with her, neither did she. And you and I have been you know... physical.. since that night..." Jeff rambled.  "God, it's kinda hard to say it... you know, I guess what I want to know is..."

 

Laura cut him off. "You want to know why Carm and I haven't asked you for some _alone time_ , since you and I have?"  Jeff nodded.

 

"I don't know Jeff, I guess, we are still trying to adjust... We are also trying to be considerate... Ughh... You're right it is so weird talking about it..." Laura admitted.

 

"It will get easier right?" Jeff smiled at his wife.

 

"I hope so." She replied. Jeff grabbed her hand, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

 

"Hey!" They both look up. Carmilla was running toward them waving. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" She was breathing heavily.

 

"Did you run all the way from the subway station?" Jeff laughed. The brunette nodded.

 

"God Carmilla, you shouldn't have, it's not like we are on a schedule or something." He joked. "It's good to see you though, Frenchy." He said while hugging her.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you missed me since yesterday." Carmilla chuckled. She looked at Laura and said a small "Hey" while smiling.

 

"Hey Carm" Laura replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Carmilla blushed, and then looked at Jeff to check if he was ok. Jeff seemed very relaxed.

 

'God, I always feel so bad whenever I touch Laura... I know it's jut a kiss, and he said he was okay with me and Laura... But still, I can't just make out with his wife in front of him. It's weird... He looks so calm, how does he do it?? I'm so NOT calm right now, I haven't been since that night. I am just expecting him to punch me, and tell me to go away. Even after the talk we had in his office the other day... I'm just on the edge, I know I shouldn't be... Also the fact that I haven't touched Laura in over two weeks doesn't help... Putain... I sound like a horny teenager. It's just Laura and I used to be together several times a week, and now I'm afraid to even peck her...Fuck... What should I do? I hope this will get easier...'

 

"Shall we go in?" He asked

 

The three of them made their way into the museum.  Half an hour later, Laura was alone contemplating a painting. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't noticed Jeff coming up to her left.

 

"Do you like it?" he asked.

 

"It's mesmerizing... Look at the colors..." She smiled.

 

"Yes, it is." He said while taking Laura's hand. They walked toward the next painting.  Few minutes later they found Carmilla looking at a sculpture.

 

"Carm, we want to go check out the Assyrian exhibition. Are you coming?" She said while extending her free hand toward Carmilla.

 

The French brunette looked at Laura's hand, and then at Jeff, analyzing his face for any disapprouval. She found none, instead he gave her a small nod. She smiled, and grabbed Laura's hand, and the three of them walked toward the second floor.

 

'Maybe it will get easier...'

 

***

 

On monday afternoon, Carmilla walked back to her desk, finding both Meg and Charlie giggling.

 

"What's up with you two?" she asked.

 

"Charlie has a hot date tonight!" Meg said teasingly.

 

"Meg, don't be jealous because _she_ is getting some!" Carmilla joked. Charlie stuck her tongue to Meg.

 

"Alright, alright, don't need to brag because both of you have a very active sex life!" Meg replied.

 

"Not really..." Carmilla said barely audibly.

 

"What?" Charlie asked.

 

"What was that? Speak up Frenchy." Meg teased Carmilla.

 

"My sex life is not 'very' active right now." she sheepishly said.

 

"Laura and you don't... " Carmilla nodded. "Is it because of Jeff, is Laura uncomfortable, or is he?" Charlie asked.

 

"More like I am. I don't know, I just need some time, I am still expecting him to change his mind, I can't believe this is happening you know..."

 

"Carm, if he changes his mind, he will tell you. In the mean time, I don't think you should be stressing over this, I mean yes, it is a bit weird, but you cannot let this changing your relationship with Laura. If you distance yourself too much, this weird triangle thing you have will never work. The whole point, is to be able to be with Laura and keeping your reationship with Jeff, you need to stay true to yourself, but don't forget the clock's ticking...  July is coming fast, it's in a bit over three months... Who knows where you'll go after the end of the internships?"

 

"Charlie, give her some time, it's been only two weeks. We both know Jeff by now, we work with him when he comes at the office, we know how much of a sweetheart he is, imagine how Carm must feel. Carm, if you don't feel comfortable it's ok. Take whatever time you need. "

 

"Thanks, I know I need to get over this, but I feel like some time was needed, I guess I will know when I'm ready. But you're also right, I don't have much time left..."

 

***

 

Parker was fast asleep. He and Carmilla had been playing around all evening, and he was exhausted. Carmilla was lazily reading on the couch when Laura came home.

 

"Hey!" The tiny journalist said as she sat on the couch.

 

"Bonsoir." Carmilla smiled.

 

"Is Parker asleep?" Laura asked.

 

"Yes, he was tired. I gave him a french lesson, and then we played a lot. The poor little man was exhausted."

 

"That's good, he will sleep well." She grabbed Carmilla's hand, and caressed it with her thumb.

 

Carmilla looked at those big doe eyes. She could lose herself in those orbs. The eyes of the girl she loved so much.

 

'Look at those eyes. She is so beautiful...'

 

"What are you thinking about?" Laura said bringing Carmilla back into reality.

 

"Just how beautiful you are... How in love with you I am." Carmilla said sincerely.

 

Laura smiled. "I loved you too." She leaned in, and kissed Carmilla softly.

 

Carmilla pulled back, and smiled at her Laura.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" the journalist asked.

 

"About what?"

 

"About the fact you haven't tried to touch me in two weeks, because you are not comfortable with this situation."

 

"Laura, I..." Carmilla gulped.

 

"It's ok Carm, I understand you need some time, the situation is not easy. I will wait as long as it takes. I just need to have you by my side. It's all I need."

 

Carmilla hugged her. She kissed Laura's head. "I'm sorry, I just need to adjust. I know we don't have much time left, and I should enjoy it..."

 

Laura hugged Carmilla harder. "Please, don't. I don't want to think about that. Not now." A tear was running down Laura's cheek. 

 

"Just hold me."  And Carmilla did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. The world is going mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carmilla and Jeff let it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like writing another chapter this weekend. So here it is! I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I love reading your comments!

 

Carmilla was seating at her desk in the open space for the Silas interns.  She was typing at her computer, when someone cleared their voice behind her. She turned around, and look at the man in surprise.

 

"Hey Jeff! I'm sorry, were we supposed to meet up today?" The brunette asked.

 

'I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if we had a client meeting. What is he doing here? Did something happened to Laura? To Parker? No, no he doesn't look stressed or worried. Oh god, it's happening.. He wants to call off our arrangement. Oh no, no no... Fuck.'

 

"No, not at all. I actually came to Silas to drop off some papers for my pro bono client. I have to go back to my office in a few, but I took the opportunity to come and say hi, you know just checking in..."

 

'Say "hi" ???!!! He literally saw me yesterday night when he came home. This is bullshit...'

 

Carmilla looked at the lawyer with disbelief.

 

"Ok, you got me. I came to talk to you." Jeff admitted.

 

'Here it is... Fuck my life...'

 

Carmilla gulped. "Go ahead Jeff."

 

"I feel like even though we talked in my office last week, we haven't really said what we wanted to say. You and I are grown ups, let's cut the bullshit, and talk for real."

 

"And you feel like the office, and especially the open space is the best place to do that?" the French woman replied.

 

"Right, maybe we could go somewhere more secluded..." Jeff started to think.

 

Carmilla turned back to her computer, and quickly typed. "Conference room 5 is free. Let's go there."

 

Carmilla stood up, and they both walked toward the conference room. She closed the door, and took a seat by Jeff.

 

"So, honest conversation right?" Jeff nodded at her. "Should I start, or do you have something to tell me first?" She asked.

 

"Actually, I'd like to go first if that's ok." Carmilla nodded. "OK, Carmilla, I know the situation is complicated. You are in love with my wife, and she is in love with you too. But I know Laura loves me, and I love her more than ever. But this isn't working isn't it? This... arrangement, or whatever it is. You always tip toe around us, you only spend time with me _and_ Laura, and it's only when we offer. I fee like you are second guessing all your movements when you are with us, and..."

 

Carmilla  cut him off. "Because I am!" she exclaimed. "Jeff, do you realize that you gave me the permission to _sleep_ with _your_ wife??!!!  How can you stand it? How can you stand being around me when she kisses me, knowing that all I want is to rip off her clothes?? How do you not hate me, because I sure do hate myself. I hate myself for breaking your trust, and somehow breaking your family..." Carmilla started sobbing...

 

"Carmilla, I... Do you think I like the fact that Laura is in love with someone else? Do you think the fact that you have been having an affair didn't make me sick? Don't you think that gaving you two the permission to see each other didn't break my heart? Of course it did, and it still does. But Carmilla, I'm realistic, we live in a world where people don't love each other til death do them apart anymore. Laura and I we love each other, but we are independant people, we need so much more than just living quiet lives, we are not the average couple, I have always known it. For the past years, we have been stuck, I had to finish law school, and quickly get a job, when Laura stayed home to take care of Parker and I. I always thought she would resent me for working free lance for so long. But she didn't, she loves me, so much so that she let me do all my things. I could see that she was not as happy as she used to be, and because she wasn't, I wasn't either." Carmilla had stopped crying, and was listening quietly.  "And you came along, I saw it happened, she was happy again, and I was too. She got her job back, she got this thrilling life back. You introduced me to a new career path, one that makes me feel alive, and helpful. If I decide to quit my job, and become a immigration attorney, I will have to work so much, and Laura will have to again sacrifice so much. We talked about it, and she is willing to do it, because she loves me, and this is making me happy."

 

Jeff paused for few seconds. "You make us both  happy in our own way. You are not breaking up our family. So yes, I know what giving you my permission entails, and I will probably never be truly ok with it, but if it means we all get ot be happy, then why not. Look at the news Carmilla, all those atrocities, the world is going mad...  If we can achieve happiness this way, I don't see why we shouldn't cease this opportunity."

 

Carmilla nodded, but waited few seconds to speak. She was trying to take it all in. "And you really think it can work? What happens when my visa expires, what happens when people will find out about us?"

 

"We will figure something out for your visa, and as for people, well, they will have to accept it. It will get better with time. We will get more comfortable among ourselves, and it will reflect on people. Do I think it can work? Yes! For how long? I don't know, but does it matter? I am not afraid of uncertainty. Not anymore. Laura loves you, Parker loves you, and I... Well you know what Frenchy in a weird way, I love you too." Carmilla smiled.

 

"I love you all as well." Carmilla paused. "You know what Jeff, the world is filled with mean and disgusting people, but knowing that there are a few person like you in it, makes it so much better. You know what, you are right. I am going to stop being afraid as well, if anything I do or say when I am with Laura makes you uncomfortable just let me know. I guess communication is key?"

"It is. I believe this can work. We just need to communicate, no more filter, no more holding back." Carmilla nodded.

 

"Ok, so should we hug this out?" Carmilla joked.

 

"Definitely!" Jeff laughed, and hugged Carmilla.

 

"Uff, I feel so much better now. But I should go back to work, and you my friend should too."

 

"You're right frenchy! I'll see you tonight, you probably already know that, but Laura's working tonight, so I will be home before her."

 

"Yep, she texted me at lunch letting me know. Ok, see you tonight."

 

Jeff got up, and left. Carmilla stayed a moment alone in the conference room.

 

'Well, I guess that happened. Jeff is such an amazing man... He is right though, we deserve happiness, and I am in love with Laura. I don't want to waste anymore time. This is happening, whether people like it or not.'

 

***

On thursday morning, Carmilla was typing on her phone when Charlie got back in the open space with two mugs of coffee.

 

"What's gotten you all smiley, Frenchy?" she asked.

 

"I'm asking Laura on a date." she just replied. Carmilla was grinning at her phone.

 

**To Jeff:**

**Jeff, Parker has a sleep over tonight, and I'd like to take this opportunity to take Laura on a date. Is that ok with you?"**

 

**New Imessage Jeff:**

**Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow**

 

**To Laura:**

**I'm taking you on a date tonight my love.  Meet me at my place at 8. I am cooking you dinner. Xx**

 

**New Imessage Laura:**

**I cannot wait! See you very soon Xx.**

 

***

 

At 8 sharp, Laura knocked on Carmilla's door. The French girl opened the door, and froze when she took sight of the journalist.

 

"You... you.. God Laura you look beautiful."

 

Laura blushed. "Thank you Carm, you are very pretty yourself."

 

"Come on in -she gestured to the blonde.- I'm almost done cooking."

 

Carmilla went to stir something in a pan. Laura draped her arms around Carmilla's waist. Giving Carmilla small kisses in the crook of her neck. Carmilla hummed.

 

"Do you want to taste the sauce?"

 

Laura continued her kisses administration on Carmilla's neck. "Yes."

 

She turned to look at Laura, and brought a wooden spoon to the blonde's lips.

 

"It's delicious." Laura said.  She started to kiss her softly. "But not as good as you." Carmilla chuckled.

 

"Really? Both are French though. So I think that..." 

 

Laura cut her off with another kiss. The kiss grew more heated, hands roaming between their bodies. Carmilla backed Laura against her kitchen island, and lifted her up. Laura's hand dangerously trailed underneath Carmilla's shirt. That's when Carmilla reluclantly pulled away.

 

She looked at Laura, and breathlessly said. "As much as I'd like to continue this. I really want you to taste my cooking. You never tried it, and I have to say that I am not bad in the kitchen, especially when I am cooking French food."

"Oooookayyyy, let's go eat." Laura complained.

 

Few hours later, Laura rolled off Carmilla, both coming back from their bliss. She looked at Carmilla with a smug smile. "Well, I think it is confirmed that I _love_ French food."

 

Carmilla bursted out laughing.


	19. This is not just a fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Carmilla and Jeff's relationship porgresses. Carmilla discloses some information to the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the wait. Life has been a bit hectic. I was offered a new job, and I am going to have to move again, this time to Asia. Anyway, I promise that I will try to update as much as possible before I leave, and I will finish this story no matter what.
> 
> Also a friend of mine, is reading this fic, and when he read the last chapter he said that he was kind of expecting a sex scene, and he felt like it was missing. We talked about it for a few minutes, and I get his point. Do you feel like it was needed? Is it something you want or expect in the future? I have never written such a scene, but if you guys feel like this is needed, then I might do it in the near future.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I always love to hear about you!

 

Carmilla and Parker were playing in the little boy's room.

 

"Carmie, ce week end il y a du soleil, maman, papa et toi et moi on peut aller dans la Central Park?" the little boy asked all smily.   ( _In broken French:  Carmie, this weekend it's going to be sunny, can mum, dad, you and I go to Central Park?"_ )

 

"Oui, il va faire beau ce week end. Je demanderai à tes parents si on peut y aller."  _Yes, it is going to be nice this weekend. I will ask your parents about it._

 

Parker smiled, and threw both his arms in the air, as a sign of victory.  "Yes! It is so much better now that Daddy and Mum are not fighting anymore."

 

Carmilla gulped, still feeling guilty about it.

 

"Don't worry Parker, your mum and your dad love each other very much, just like they love you."

 

"And you mon amie, do you have someone that you love very much?"

 

'Ughhh, of course the kid would ask me that. Yep kid, I love your mum. Actually, I spent the whole night of yesterday showing her how much I do. Ahah but what should I say? I don't want to lie to Parker, but I can't obviously tell him that I am in love with Laura. Ok, let's answer, but be a bit evasive, maybe I should distract him. Oh I know, I will ask him if HE likes someone!'

 

"Yeah... Yeah I do buddy... What about you? Anyone special that I don't know of at school?"

 

"Special?" Parker asked.

 

"Yes, it means that this person is very special to you, because you like them very much."

 

Parker nodded and started to think. " You, Carmie! You are my special! I like you very very very very much!" he smiled.

 

"Owww, Parker! You are my special someone too! I love you so much buddy!"

 

"You'll stay with me forever, right mon amie?"

 

"I'm not sure I can promise a forever to you. You know that this is not my country."

 

"But this is your home now! Here with me, mum and dad."

 

"Parker I will promise I will stay as long as I can. It is true, NY is becoming my new home..."

 

Parker gave her a tender hug.

 

'God, I love this kid so much. He is the sweetest.  I don't ever want to disappoint him... What will I do when my visa will be up? '

 

Parker broke the hug, and looked at the brunette.

 

"Also you told me they don't have Mac & Cheese in France, you can't go back there!"

 

Carmilla bursted out laughing.

 

"I forgot about that. Yep, I cannot give up Mac & Cheese! How about we go and watch Ratatouille in French?"

 

"Yes!!!! Let's go!" the boy said standing up, and running toward the living room.

 

***

 

Carmilla was on her laptop in Laura and Jeff's living room.  She had put Parker in bed an hour ago, and was waiting for her favourite people to come home.

 

The door opened, and Carmilla smiled when she saw blonde hair passing the door.

 

"Bonsoir." Carmilla said.  Laura put down her handbag, and took off her shoes.

 

"Hey!" She said while making her way toward the couch. "Is Parker asleep?" the journalist asked.

 

Carmilla nodded, and gave Laura a gentle kiss when she sat on the couch.

 

"How was your day?" the French woman asked.

 

"Long!" Laura replied. Carmilla chuckled. "I am working on this huge piece... I'm not really allowed to talk about it, but it is really draining me..."

 

"I am sorry to hear that baby... Is there anything I can do ?"

 

"Can you just hold me? I am so tired..."

 

"Sure. Come here." Carmilla said gently opening her arms. Laura laid down on the couch, resting her head on Carmilla's torso, the French woman's arms were closely wrapped around her tiny journalist.

 

Few minutes passed, mostly in a comfortable silence. Carmilla was humming, stroking Laura's hair.

 

"I am so relaxed right now, do you need to go soon Carm?"

 

"Actually, I am waiting for Jeff to come home, he said he will be here soon.I have something I wanna ask you both."

 

Laura suddenly jerked up, detaching herself from Carmilla's embrace. She looked at the brunette with worried eyes.

 

Carmilla saw Laura's worried look. "Oh no, don't worry, nothing bad. Just wanted to run something with you both."

 

"Ok..." Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. "Everytime you want to talk, I feel like my heart is going to stop..."

 

"Laura..." Carmilla said taking the blonde's face in her hands. "I love you... So much... If I ever stop feeling that way, I will tell you... But I don't see that happening anytime soon."

 

The journalist nodded. " Good." She said closing the gap between Carmilla's lips and hers. The kiss was tender and full of love. "I love you too." She said when breaking the kiss. She then went back to her previous position, resting on Carmilla's torso.

 

***

Few minutes later, Jeff walked in. He made his way to the living room. Smiling when he saw his wife half asleep on Carmilla, who was reading.

 

"Hey." He said slowly.

 

Carmilla looked up, and smiled at the lawyer. "Good, you're home. I stayed because I wanted to talk to you both." She stroked lightly Laura's face. "Laur, baby, wake up, Jeff is here."

 

Laura opened her eyes, and looked at her husband. She broke a smile. "Hi honey!." She stood up, and went to peck him.

 

Laura walked toward the kitchen. "Let me grab a water bottle, and I will be right with you both."

 

Jeff sat in the big armchair facing the couch. Laura came back with a water, and sat on her husband's lap, drapping her arms around his neck.

 

"So, Parker asked me if we could all go to the park this weekend."

 

Jeff chuckled. "That's what you wanted to ask us? Of course, we'll go there."

 

'Duh, of course not Jeff. I have something else to ask you. Something I have not told you, both of you. I don't think it is a big deal, but it can be... So I might just go ahead and say it. What if they get mad at me? No, they wouldn't, I mean when Jeff found out I was sleeping with his wife he didn't get mad at me so.... It should be fine, right? Why am I nervous? Fuck, it's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing! Come on Carmilla!'

 

"Well, that was the first thing. The other thing, is that on Friday night, I am having a drink with Meg and Charlie, that you know Jeff. Well, they are my best friends here, and ... they kinda know about us... I mean yeah they know the whole thing.. Like everything. I always told them the truth. And look I am sorry, maybe I shouldn't have shared that with other people, but I would have gone mad otherwise... And I really..."

 

Jeff cut her off. " So when I met them at the conference, they knew... about you... and Laura..?"

 

"Jeff... please don't " Laura said quietly

Carmilla didn't wait for Laura to finish. "I know... I'm sorry..."

 

"And they understand, they think it's ok?" the lawyer asked.

 

"They are my friends... They understand that things are complicated."

 

"No I mean, I get it they are your friends. Acutally, I was more thinking about what they think about me."

 

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

 

"Laura, as much as I try to be ok with this situation, which is getting easier by the way... I ... I mean eventually, we will interact outside of our little bubble, we have friends as well. And I want to know how people will react. Do they think I am stupid, a coward, weak? That you are a bitch, unfaithful...?"

 

Laura gulped at the last words, and Jeff continued. " Because Honey, we are okay with it, because it's us, but other people are not as opened as we are. This is not temporary, this is not just a fling. So _if_ , no actually, w _hen_ my friends will see you and Carmilla I will have to explain."

Both girls nodded. "Well, Meg and Charlie are fine with it. They think you are awesome Jeff, but they might be biased..."

 

"Yeah I thought so too." Jeff explained. "Well, I'm in for the drinks. We will have to interact together at social places anyway so let's start sooner than later."

 

"I agree." Laura replied.

 

***

 On Friday night, Carmilla, Charlie and Meg were already at the bar sipping their drinks at their table when Jeff and Laura showed up.

 

Carmilla stood up, and smiled. " Hi guys!" She quickly made her way towards them; She hugged Jeff, and pecked Laura. The French girl turned around, and looked at her colleagues.

 

"Meg, Charlie, you know Jeff, but let me introduce you to Laura."

 

"Hi ladies." Laura said.

 

"Hello Laura, it is nice to  finally meet you." Meg said. "Hey Jeff, how's it going?"

 

 Jeff smiled. "Hi Megan! Hello Charlie."

 

Charlie stood up." Hey Jeff, Laura it is very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." She winked at the blonde.

 

Carmilla put her hand over her face.  'oh no please. Here we go, 5 seconds in, and they already embarrass me... Why did I think this was a good idea? How am I going to survive this evening. And also, Laura, why did you decided to wear that shirt. I'm not going to be able to look at you face when all I can see is your fabulous breast. Ok try to look up a bit, yeat that's right in the eyes Carmilla, deep breath, you can do it.'

 

Laura chuckled, and looked at Carmilla. She noticed the French woman was lost in her mind, and ottally staring at her chest. She cleared her throat, and winked at Carmilla.

 

The others were completely oblivious at the sene an started to sit around the table. Laura followed Meg, and sat next to her. Carmilla was the last one standing, she sighed and muterred. " Alright let's get this show started..."

 

Two hours and many many drinks later, the whole group was laughing.

 

"So are you guys thinking about taking the Bar after the end of the internship?" Laura asked Meg and Charlie.

 

Charlie nodded, and Meg spoke up. "Yep, we don't have the choice, we are not a hot shot like Frenchy over here, nobody would offer us a job without it"

 

Carmilla shot a glare at Meg that both Jeff and Laura caught.  "What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

 

Meg gulped, and looked at Carmilla with panicking eyes. Carmilla sighted. 'I knew it, it was too good to be true... First Charlie, and now Meg... God I need to choose my friend sbetter than that.'

 

"It's nothing really. We had to collaborate with Amnesty International UK on a project. They sent one of their project manager at our office for few weeks. Jeff you probably heard about her, Lexa Griffin,  she is a lawyer."

 

Jeff nodded. "Lexa Griffin?! Of course I know her, who doesn't. You didn't tell me you met her, that's amazing!!" The lawyer sounded so excited.

 

"Yeah, well, she left last week. And when she left she told me I should call her at the end of my internship, that she would like to... work with me..."  Carmilla said hesitantly

 

"Oww, what a great opportunity. Working at the London office, with no other than Lexa Griffin. That's..."

 

Carmilla looked at Laura. The blonde was sipping her drink quietly, but Carmilla could read pain on her face.

 

The French girl cut off Jeff's rambling. "I'm not considering it." They all looked at her with a surprise expression. "I am good where I am now. I want to stay in New York. I have no desire to go to London." Carmilla said mostly looking at Laura.

 

They all nodded. "Actually, Jeff do you have tips for us for the Bar exam?" Charlie said attempting to save the conversation.

 

Laura finished her drink and stood up. "Excuse me , I need to go to the bathroom." She said and left.

 

Carmilla looked at Jeff, and they shared a silent conversation. She stood up and ran after Laura.

 

***

 

When Carmilla opened the door of the restrooms, Laura was standing by the sinks.

 

"I am sorry." Laura said. "I didn't mean to leave. I just had to clear my head."

 

"It's ok, Laura. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

 

"Carm,  this is a huge opportunity for you. And I know what it is like to have to do something you don't really like for a few years. If this is something you want you should go for it. Also you.. you don't have to tell me everything concerning your life, I get it.. It's fine." She said looking at the floor.

 

"Yes, but I want to... Laura I want to share every aspect of my life with you."

 

Laura looked up. "Really?"

 

"Really." The brunette nodded. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. I meant what I said earlier. I am not considering it, I want to stay in New York Laura. I love you, I want to make us work. I am not leaving."

 

"But what about your visa?"

 

"We will figure something out. I am not leaving you. I love you." She stepped closer to Laura. "I love you." One more step.

 

Laura closed the distance, and kissed her fiercely. "I love you so much Carmilla. It is scarying me. The thought of losing you, of you leaving, it is terrifying... I..."

 

Carmilla cut her off with a kiss. " You won't, you won't lose me. I love you, and I am staying."  She hugged her tightly, and started to kiss the blonde again.

 

 


	20. To being us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff, Carmilla and Laura have heart to heart conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait. I just moved to Cambodia, and the past month I had to take care of so many things. Now, I am just trying to get accustomed to this new country. Like I said before, I will finish this story no matter what.
> 
> I always enjoy your comments, your thoughts or suggestions.
> 
> Cheers :)

 

 

Few minutes later, Carmilla and Laura got out of the bathroom, and made their way back to the table where Jeff and the two girls were quietly chatting. Before Laura reached the table, Jeff got up, and grabbed his wife's arm. Carmilla decided to sit with her co-workers and leave the couple alone.

 

"Are you ok, honey?" the lawyer asked. "Let's go talk outside." Laura nodded,  and followed her husband.

 

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have left like this. I was just upset, and scared Carmilla would leave us."

 

"I know babe, but she is not. We will find a way to extend her visa. I am going to talk to my boss next week, and see if there is any way we can hire Carmilla, and sponsor her. The firm is doing well, I'm sure they can do something about it."

 

"What if it's not what she wants?" the blonde replied.

 

"Did she tell you that?"

 

"No, she said she did not want to leave, but Jeff, Carm is still young, and this job looks like a great opportunity for her. I don't want to hold her back ,but at the same time, I want to be selfish. I want her to stay, because I don't know what I'll do if she leaves."

 

"Trust me Laur, I've been working with Carmilla long enough to know that if she doesn't want or like something she will say it aloud, and speak up for herself."

 

"Yeah , you are right. Sometimes I feel like you know her better than I do..."

 

Jeff chuckled. "We know different sides of Carmilla. I don't like seeing you like this... You know, if I've accepted this whole agreement, it's because we were both happier this way, but I feel like lately you have been mopping around a lot."

 

The journalist sighed. "I... Well... It's... It's kind of difficult to talk to you about that..." The tiny blonde was looking down. "It's really not easy."

 

"Can you try?" her husband asked.

 

Laura took a deep breathe. She knew she owed it to Jeff, he had accepted so much, and they had agreed to be honest with each other, no matter what.

 

"I guess, I am just realizing now, how fast I feel for her, and how much she means to me in such a little time. I love her... -she paused for a second- And I'm scared because I would be as devastated to lose her, as I would if I were to lose you."

 

Jeff remained silent.

 

" I am not saying that I love her more than I love you though. Because  I don't, but..."

 

"But you love her just as much..." Jeff finished her sentence.

 

"I am sorry..." The tiny blonde said.

 

Jeff nodded, and grabbed Laura's hand so she would look at him in the eyes. "It's hard for me to hear you say that... That she already means to you as much as I mean to you. I guess I have to remind myself that what we have together is different. You and I, we have a family together, we _are_ a family, we have history, we know each other so well. And that's why I am not afraid Laura. I know that no matter what we will always be in each other's lives."

 

Laura smiled, and caressed her husband's cheek. "I am glad that you know that."

 

Jeff continued. "But in a weird way, I'm glad that you have her."

 

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

 

"I'm in the middle of this transition in my career. I spend most of my time at the office, or doing some research, I feel like I'm not giving you or Parker the attention you both deserve. In a way, it makes me feel less guilty to know that Carmilla is here. I feel like I can spend my Friday nights working on a case, knowing that you'll probably spend it with her."

 

"You don't have to feel guilty because you are working honey."

 

"I know, but this is how I feel. Anyway, what I wanted to say is that even though it kinda hurts me to know that you love her as much as you love, I am glad you have her, and that she is here. And I..."

 

Suddently, the frontdoor of the bar opened, and Carmilla appeared. "Are you guys ok?" she asked. "You've been outside for a while, and I was starting to get worried..."

 

"Don't worry Carm, everything is fine." Laura reassured her. "You're right, let's go back inside. Enough drama for the evening." She made her way inside again.

 

Carmilla looked at Jeff, shrugged her shoulders, and followed Laura.

 

***

 

"Alright, it's getting late, I might head home." Charlie said while finishing her drink.

 

"Oh no, please! One more drink. My treat!" Laura offered.  The other started to laugh at the tiny journalist's enthusiasm.

 

"Someone's tipsy." Jeff said.

 

"What??!! No, I'm not. I'm just having so much fun. One more drink ok?" Laura pleaded.

 

"If you're paying, who am I to decline your offer." Charlie said.

 

Laura smiled, and got up. "I will come with you Laura. Your tiny arms cannot bring us all drinks" Charlie teased.

 

"Good luck with her, the bar looks crowded, who knows if you'll ever be back ahah." Meg said jokingly to Charlie.

 

Meg's phone lit up on the table. "I am sorry, I have to take that, it's Noah.." She said smirking.

 

Carmilla smiled. "Oh please don't let Noah wait because of us." She teased her.

 

Meg stuck her tongue out of her mouth, and left while picking up her phone.

 

Carmilla looked at Jeff. "Noah is her ex- future boyfriend."

 

Jeff chuckled. "I see!"

 

'I'm wondering what Laura and Jeff were talking about earlier... I hope they didn't fight because of me. It was stupid to go after Laura like that, especially in front of Jeff. I'm not her wife, Jeff is her husband. I hope he doesn't feel like I have disrespected him in front of Meg and Charlie... I should apologize'

 

"I am sorry Jeff." the french woman said slowly. "I shouldn't have followed Laura earlier. It wasn't my place."

 

"It's fine Carmilla, you care about her." He said taking a sip of his drink.

 

"I know, but I feel like I have disrespected you or something, by leaving to cheer up Laura without checking with you first." She said grabbing.

 

"Carmilla, you are fucking my wife, so what happened, I hardly consider it direspectful." Jeff spat.

 

Carmilla choked on her drink, and looked at Jeff with wide eyes.

 

'Omg! What the fuck was that? Jeff had never been this blunt with me.'

 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

 

"No, no, it's fine. You have the right to say whatever you want Jeff." She said wiping her mouth.

 

"I guess, I'm just trying to get used to it." Carmilla remained silent, feeling as guilty as ever. "It's not like there is anything I can do."

 

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

 

"Sure, shoot Frenchy."

 

"How can you be so calm about all of this. Even, _I_ am jealous when Laura is with you, or talking to other people..."

 

Jeff smiled. It was a smile that said 'I know'.

 

"Carmilla, don't take this the wrong way, you know you are my friend. The difference between you and I, is that I know Laura like the back of my hand, she is my wife, we have Parker, our parents are best friends. No matter what happens, even if she decides one day that she doesn't love me anymore, I will always be in her life, forever. If she decides that she doesn't love you anymore, that's another story..."

 

Carmilla's heart broke. 'Oh my god... Yes, that's the sad truth, I'm no one to her. The second she stops loving me, I will have to disappear from her life. I mean, yes I always knew it, but hearing Jeff saying it is a different story...'

 

"I'm sorry Carmilla, I didn't mean to upset you or anything..."

 

Carmilla shook her head. "No, I know... I know Jeff. I guess, it's just hard for me to hear it. Probably as hard as it is for you to accept the whole situation."

 

"Yes, but also in a selfish way, I feel better knowing that when I am working, you take care of her."

 

'Really? I am recieving mixed signals here, a minute ago it was telling that I was basically a phase for Laura, and now that he is glad I am here. Where are Laura and Charlie with those drinks? Are they fucking brewing the beer themselves?  Why do we have to have deep conversations, when we are tipsy? You know what Carmilla, don't be a coward, if you want this to work you need to be able to say things aloud. This is how you work, you say things. Go ahead, tell him!"

 

"Well, I..."

 

'Fuck, it is harder said than done. How am I supposed to talk to Jeff when I am not sure what I want to say...'

 

Carmilla took a deep breathe. She tried to take a time to think clearly.

 

"So basically what you are saying is that you are glad that Laura has someone while you are focusing on your career, but you think this is temporary, because you are her husband, and I am just her lover."

 

"Well, I don't know if this is temporary. Carmilla, I love having you with us outside of work as well. I like that you are taking care of Laura, of Parker, that you are including us everytime you go to an exhibition. I am scared because Laura loves you, and I don't want you to leave, but realistically for how long do you see us doing that? Do you feel like explaining to people what we are? To your family, your friends, my family, my friends?"

 

" I don't know Jeff, I haven't thought that far, but I will do whatever it takes, because I love this family, and I love Laura, more than anyhing. Do you see yourself  telling everyone?"

 

Jeff thought about it for a second. "I guess, we will have to. We are doing almost everything together. Maybe my friends first, I will see about my family. Speaking of family, you never really told me about yours."

 

" I am not sure my family will love the idea of me being involved with a married woman, and being best friend with her husband, but ultimately they want me to be happy. They have always helped me and worked so hard to give me the opportunities to do whatever I wanted to do."

 

"They seem like a very supportive family."

 

"They are." Carmilla said smiling.

 

"You are lucky Carmilla, you are surrounded by amazing people. Look at Meg and Charlie, they don't even seem weirded out by our little triangle."

 

"I think that when you explain things to people, and they see that nothing is wrong, and that it makes you happy, there is more room for acceptance."

 

Jeff nodded. " So we are doing this."

 

"Doing what?" the brunette asked.

 

"Telling people."

 

"I guess we are." Carmilla responded.

 

"What are we doing?" Laura said approaching the table with a tray of beer, followed by Charlie.

 

"Telling people about _US_." Jeff said proudly.

 

Carmilla bursted out laughing.

 

They all looked at her, with a puzzled expression.

 

"Why are you laughing Carm?" the tiny blonde asked her lover.

 

"I just never thought I would have to come out _again_."

 

They all started to laugh.

 

"Well, I never thought I would have to come out at all." Jeff replied jokingly.

 

Laura grabbed her beer. "I don't think we should make a big deal out of this. If people ask we will explain, but I don't see why we should come out to people, we are just being us after all."

 

Carmilla smiled at the journalist, and raised her pint. "To being us."

 

They all raised their beers. "To being us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Let's go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff, Laura, and Carmilla discover that people are not as open minded as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Life kinda happened... I'm working a lot and the wifi is no super reliable where I live... Anyway... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment, I love reading what you think about it. This topic is pretty unusual, and I know a lot people disagree with it, but I love getitng your reactions whether they are good or not. This is also why I am writing this, to spark off reactions, discussions...

 

"What should I wear?" Laura asked her husband. She was looking through her closet, wearing only black lacy underwear.

 

"Well, it's the Bar Association of New York, so nothing too extravagant." Jeff replied while putting his white shirt on.

 

"What about the black dress, I wore at the Griffin dinner party at the beginning of the year?" 

 

Jeff grabbed his bowtie and handed it to his wife. "The slit one?" 

 

"Yes." She replied tying it around his neck. Laura looked at her husband, and hummed. "I love bowties..."

 

Jeff smiled. "I know you do. Why do you think I'm wearing one..." he said caressing his wife's bare hips.

 

Laura quirked an eyebrow "Oh, are you hoping to get lucky tonight?" She said slowly adjusting his jacket.

 

"Maybe... Especially if you wear that underneath your black dress.." Jeff smirked. 

 

"Naughty... If you play your cards right, I will see what I can do." Laura smiled, grabbed the dress in her closet, and made her way towards the bathroom swaying her hips. 

 

Jeff smiled at his wife. Laura used to do that a lot back in college when she wanted to make Jeff crazy.

 

"Babe, at what time do we have to leave tomorrow morning to go to your mother's?" the tiny blonde shouted from the bathroom.

 

"I don't want to get there too late. I'd like to have the whole weekend, with her and Parker." her husband replied.

 

Laura came back fully dressed and with a light makeup on. "Maybe we can leave around 8 a.m. I can't wait to see Parker. I've missed him this week. I know he is having a blast at your mother's, but I can't wait to have him back."

 

"I know, me too! I miss my little man, but it was nice to focus on us this week though." he said while circling Laura's waiste with his arms. He kissed her softly, and smiled.

 

Laura grabbed her husband's face, and brought their lips back together. "I agree." She said kissing him again. 

 

Laura's phone buzzed on the bed. She untangled herself form her husband, and checked her phone. She read the text, and smiled at the screen.

 

"Carm is on her way to the gala. She said to text her when we get there."

 

"Ok, Maybe we should go soon. Are you ready?" the lawyer asked while grabbing his keys.

 

"Yes, let's go."

 

***

 

Carmilla and Laura were chatting at one table, while Jeff was talking to two lawyers next to the bar. A very tall man and a smaller ginger one.

 

"So, you are going into refugee and asylum law." the ginger lawyer said.

 

"Well, that's the long term plan. I guess for now, I'm learning all the processes."

 

The other lawyer hummed. "What does your firm do again?"

 

"We do pretty much everything, I specialized in energy contracts, especially green energy. We entered a pro bono program a few months ago, after I met a soon to be lawyer who works for a legal representation NGO that helps refugees. It looks good on the firm, we help people, and I get to learn about refugee law , while keeping my job. It's  win-win."

 

"That sounds like a nice program. We should do more pro bono at our firm. If not for people, we could do it for the fiscal advantages."

 

Jeff nodded. "Yes, actually that is how I convinced my boss. I didn't want to quit my job, and go back to study refugee law. I have a wife and a young son. My wife help us a lot while I was finishing law school, she was working freelance and taking care of our son. So I explained the program to my boss, on top of getting a good reputation, you get great fiscal advantages. "

 

"We should talk about it to John. Give me your card man." The ginger lawyer replied.

 

"Here." Jeff said while handing his card.

 

The man looked at the card, and back at Jeff. "Well, Jeffrey Neumann, we will be in contact soon. Which one is your wife?"

 

Jeff turned around scanning the room for Laura. He found her sitting alone at one of the table. He smiled, she looked beautiful. "The blonde sitting at the table other there."

 

"The blonde?" said the ginger a bit surprised. 

 

"Yes, that's my Laura." Jeff replied beaming.

 

The smaller lawyer looked at his friend, with a funny expression, as if he was asking something to his friend. The taller man looked uncomfortable. 

 

Jeff watched the interaction with confused eyes.

 

"Man.." the ginger started. "I hate to break it to you, but... well, earlier, Dan and I saw your wife kissing another woman." He looked around. "Her.. The brunette who's actually bringing a drink to your wife."

 

Jeff turned his head, and saw Carmilla handing a glass of champagne to Laura. He looked back at the two lawyers, and took a deep breath.

 

"Carmilla? Well, I know her, she is actually the soon to be lawyer I told you about earlier. She is also.. Well.. She is also my wife's girlfriend."

 

After a long silence. The ginger spoke. "You mean you are sharing a girl with your wife? That's awesome man, how did you convince your wife? You are a lucky bastard, right Dan?." He elbowed his friend, who nodded in agreement.

 

"Well, I... My relationship with Carmilla is strictly platonic. Laura is the only one who... is... with her." Jeff replied.

 

Both lawyers looked at him in shock. "So, you are not sleeping with both of them?" Jeff nodded. "So, your wife is the one that gets to sleep with you both?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"And what do you get out of it?" Dan asked.

 

"I... well, Laura is happy, and I am as well. I mean...; I work twice as much with the pro bono case, I'm never at home., and..."

 

The ginger cut him off. "So, because you are never home, you think it is ok that your wife takes a lover? I'm sorry, but that's a bit fucked up man."

 

"No, I... Carmilla, Laura and I do a lot of things together. Carmilla brings us a lot of stability. She introduced me to this new world of possibilities. She is my best friend. I have been happier since she came into our life."

 

"But.."  the ginger started.  "Collin shut up." Dan said cutting off his friend. " Well, Jeff, if you are happy like this, it is good for you. We'll be in touch. Collin let's go."He said while shaking Jeff's hand. Both men took off.

 

Jeff sighed, and looked toward his wife. She was with Carmilla walking toward him.

 

***

"What?" Laura asked the french girl.

 

"I don't know, Jeff looks weird. Look at him talking to these two guys."Laura turned around, and saw her husband looking a bit pained.

 

"Should we go to him?" Carmilla asked. 

 

"Yeah, maybe we should. Look, they are leaving. Let's go Carm."

 

***

"Baby, are you ok?" the tiny journalist asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

 

"Jeff?" Carmilla quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Ok, ok... These two guys were having a hard time understanding our relationship...I think they... they believe I'm a fool for letting you be with Carmilla" He said slowly.

 

"Ah..." Carmilla said

 

Laura grabbed Jeff's hands and looked at him. " Come, baby."

 

They all made their way outside of the conference room. Laura cupped Jeff's cheeks. Caressing him with her thumb.

 

"Is it how you feel? Do you feel like a fool?" She asked gently.

 

Jeff shook his head. "No." He whispered. "They don't know us..; They don't understand..."

 

Laura hugged her husband tightly. "I know baby, I know."

 

Carmilla was watching them awkwardly a few feet away. 

 

_'It's my fault. It's my fucking fault. They think Laura is a slut, and that Jeff is an idiot... It's all my fault... Why? Why did I put them into this situation? Why did I act on my feelings? Things would be easier if I hadn't...'_

 

"I'm so sorry..." The brunette said slowly. "It's my fault..."

 

Jeff and Laura stopped hugging. The lawyer looked at his friend. "No Carmilla. We are in this together. You are my best friend, I'm grateful you are with us. Laur and I we were.. Somehow drifting apart, you reminded us of who we are. Never apologize for that. Yes, it's hard to hear people say hurtful things about us, but they will always hate things they don't understand."

 

Carmilla nodded, and hugged Jeff. " You are my best friend too."  Laura smiled looking at them both. 

 

"Let's go home?" She asked them both.

 

"Let's go home." Jeff and Carmilla said in unison.

 

***

 

The next morning around 7:45am. Jeff, Laura and Carmilla were waiting for their train to Jeff's mother's.

 

"You gonna love Mary. She is the best in law I could have asked for!" Laura said to Carmilla.

 

Jeff nodded. "My mum is pretty amazing. a bit overprotective, but I guess it is what being a parent is. We are the same with Parker."

 

Carmilla smiled remembering how sometimes the couple can be with Parker. "I can't wait to meet her." She replied.

 

"Maybe, we should avoid telling my mum about us. We should wait a couple more months."

 

' _Will I still be here in a couple of months? My visa expires at the beginning of the summer... I don't want to leave them now, I can't... I shouldn't worry them with that right now. I can't make this about me. Not after what happened last night..._ ' 

 

"I agree babe, we will tell her later." Laura replied. She looked at Carmilla. "Carm?"

 

"Sorry, I spaced out for a second. Yes, better keep it to ourselves this weekend."

 

"Perfect, so I will just introduce you as our best friend and also Parker's nanny."

 

"Sounds good to me." Carmilla replied, still thinking about the upcoming summer.

 


	22. Such a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Jeff and Carmilla arrive at Jeff's Mum's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I'm so so sorry for the long wait. Life has been crazy over here. I moved to a country where powercuts are frequent and Wifi is not really reliable. Anyway, I had started this chapter several times, but due to the bad wifi, I had lost all my work... 
> 
> The movie is coming out soon, so I thought I should write a chapter right now.

 

The car was not parked yet that Parker was running toward his mother. Laura quickly got out of the car to hug him.

 

"Baby, I've missed you so much." She said picking him up.

 

"Mummyyyy, you're here! Is daddy coming?"

 

"He is parking the car, and he and Carm will join us in the house." the journalist replied.

 

"Carmie is here too??" 

 

"Yes, she could not wait to see you buddy."

 

"She is going to meet Granny!"

 

"Yes, yes, she will."

 

Laura made her way to the house, where Jeff's mother was waiting for her.

 

"Laura dear, it is so nice to see you."

 

"Likewise Mary! I hope Parker behaved this week."

 

"He was adorable, like always. You've raised a good boy. Let's get inside, I will get you and Jeff some drinks."

 

As soon as Laura got into the living room, she put down Parker who run in the backyard to play with Plum the house dog. Few minutes later, Jeff and Carmilla arrived with the luggages.

 

Mary smiled, and went to greet her son. "Jeff, my boy, I am so happy to see you! I have missed you" She said hugging him.

 

"Hey mum, it is good to see you too." 

 

"And this is...?" The older woman said while looking at Carmilla.

 

"Hello, I am Carmilla Karnstein, it is very nice to meet you Madam. Thank you for having me." The French said while extending her arm to greet Mary.

 

"Ah, you are the famous nanny "Carmie". Parker has not stopped talking about you all week."

 

"Well, yes. I also work with Jeff on pro bono asylum cases."

 

Mary's eyes widened in suprise. She looked at her son and said: "I had no idea that you were also working with my son. Well, anyway, it is my pleasure to have you here."

 

"Carmie, come outside!" Parker yelled from the backyard.

 

"Well, I am afraid I have to leave you." the brunette said with an apologetic smile.

 

"Let's all go outside to drink some iced tea." Mary offered.

 

***

Jeff and Mary were sitting at the garden table while Carmilla, Laura and Parker were playing underneath the big oak tree.

 

"You know Jeff, you didn't have to bring your nanny. If you wanted to spend time with Laura in the countryside, I could have taken care of Parker a bit longer." She said after taking a sip of her glass.

 

"Oh mum, well, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Carmilla coming. It was a bit last minute; but, mum, Carmilla is more our friend than Parker's nanny. She is the one who introduce me to asylum law, she has been helping me a lot."

 

"Well, I am glad. I know I have told you that over the phone the other day, but you do look happier."

 

"I am." Jeff replied smiling. "Parker also loves Carmilla, you know she is amazing with him, she teaches him French as well.. I don't know where she finds the time to do everything... She takes us to museums, concerts... She is very cultured despite being younger than us. She is really good for our family."  

 

"You are lucky to have such a good _friend_." Mary replied. "So... She works at the firm with you?"

 

"Oh no, she works for a Human Rights NGO, they have a pro bono program and the organization works with several law firms. She is the one who offered me to ask my firm about entering the program. We work together once a week, to go through the case, and we go together to  conventions, seminars..."

 

"I see, so you went to Houston together?"

 

"Yeah." Jeff nodded. "What is it mum? Why all this inquisition?"

 

"I am just interested in your work honey, nothing more."

 

"We call each other twice a week mum..."

 

"Well, it is still not enough." Mary smiled at her soon.

 

Jeff chuckled, and shook his head. "You're something else mum."

 

***

 

Around 2 p.m everyone was done with their lunch. Mary got up  and started to gather the dishes. 

 

Carmilla stood up quickly. "Mary, allow me to help you."

 

Jeff stood up; "No Carm you're a guest, I'll do it."

 

"Actually Jeff, go with your wife and son. It will give me the opportunity to get to know Carmilla a little bit better."

 

"Are you sure?" Jeff looked at the French woman.

 

"Yes Jeff. Your mother is right, it will give us time to speak without the two of you." She stuck out her tongue.

 

"Ok, ok!" Jeff threw his hands in the air.

 

***

 

Carmilla was slowly cleaning the plates when Mary spoke.

 

"So, are you from Paris?"

 

"No, I am not. I am from the south-west of France. A town close to the Spanish border called Banyuls. Though, I went to high school in Paris, and then did part of my studies there."

 

"Right, during lunch you said you travelled a lot during your studies."

 

"Yes, travelling is probably my favourite thing in the entire world. I got lucky I got scholarships to help me out though."

 

"I didn't get to travel much. I have never been to Europe, but my grand parents were german."

 

"That's a pity. I have spent some time in Berlin. I loved it."

 

"And now you have decided to settle in New York? Why now and why New York? "

 

'What kind of question is that?'

 

"Well, I'd like to, I love New York, it is one of my favorite city in the world. But my visa is expiring this summer, and I need to find a company willing to sponsor me for a work visa."

 

"Oh that's unfortunate. You must be really sad, and Parker loves you so much... I am sorry."

 

'Why am I having a hard time believing her? She doesn't sound sorry... Not at all...'

 

"Don't worry, Jeff and I are working on that. I might be able to stay."

 

Mary pressed her lips together. "Well, that is wonderful then. If it doesn't work out, I am sure you will find another country to settle in. Let's go find the others." The older woman put away the last plate and left the kitchen.

 

'What the actual fuck? What did I do to her? Omg, did Parker tell her something? Does she know about Laura and I? Is this why she is so eager for me to leave? No, wait, she would have said something to Jeff if she knew. He said they were very close. She would have told him... Well.. I hope..?'

 

***

"Well, Laura dear, I have prepared Jeff's old room for you two, and Carmilla and Parker can stay in the other room with the twin beds, downstairs next to my room."

 

Carmilla's eyes widened.  'Is she really making me sleep in Parker's room?'

 

"Mum, maybe Carmilla can stay in the other guest room. Parker is more than capable to sleep on his own. Beside we have another guest room upstairs, it would be stupid not to use it." Jeff replied.

 

"Yes, Mary, I'm sure Carm would be more comfortable upstairs."  Laura intervened.

 

Mary looked at Carmilla. 'Omg, she hates me. She knows.. Oh god, she knows...'

 

"Well, then. I will go and get fresh sheets for you Carmilla." On that, Mary left the living room.

 

Carmilla looked at Laura who shrugged her shoulders.

 

***

Later that night, Carmilla knocked at Jeff and Laura's room. She slowly opened the door: Jeff and Laura were reading in their bed. 

 

"Carm?" Laura asked.

 

"Sorry to bother you guys, but I.."

 

"What's going on Carmilla?" Jeff asked.

 

"Jeff, I think your mother knows, she hates me."

 

Jeff shuckled. "Carm, my mother does not hate you. And she does not know, otherwise she would have told me. She is just very protective with me and our family. She sees that you are important to us, so she is trying to assess you a bit."

 

"Are you sure? She has been a bit passive aggressive since after lunch."

 

"100% sure. My mum tells me everything, rather I want to hear it or not... So, she would have told me if she knew."

 

"Yes, Mary is the best, but she is very straighforward. Trust me, she doesn't hate you. She will love you soon enough." Laura added.

 

"Ok, great. I am relieved. I will go back to my room now. Good night guys. Love you."

 

"Good night Carm." Jeff said.

 

"Wait Carm!' Laura called. Carmilla turned around and looked at Laura.  "Come give me a good night kiss." 

 

Carmilla smiled, and took a few steps towards the bed. She leaned in and softly kissed Laura. " Good night my love." she said to the tiny journalist. Then, she looked at Jeff :"Good night Jeff."

 

"Good night" the married couple said in unison.

 

 

 

 


	23. She hates me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family is still at Jeff's mother's. If Mary didn't hate Carmilla before, she surely does now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I'm back! I hope to update more regularly in the future as I am moving back to Europe for Christmas.  
> I'm glad to see that this story sparkes off a lot of reactions from many of you. Whether they are good and not, I really appreciate them. This is the main reason why I am writing, to set off debate and emotions. Feel free to comment, I always love reading your thoughts!  
> Cheers ;)

The next morning everyone was enjoying breakfast in the kitchen.

Mary was flipping pancakes with Parker. "Who wants the next one?" the older woman asked.

 

"I am good Mary, I am so full." her daughter in law replied.

 

"Same, it was delicious." Carmilla followed.

 

"I guess, I will take one for the team." Jeff said while extending his plate.

 

"Here honey." Mary said putting the fluffy goodness on his plate.

 

"Thanks mom. Parker do you want to share?" the lawyer asked.

 

"Oui daddy! J'ai encore très faim! Thank you!" The little boy said while approaching his father's chair.

 

"Parker, essaies de ne pas mélanger français et anglais dans la même phrase mon chéri." The French woman replied. _Pa_ _rker, sweetie please try not to mix fench and english in the same sentence._

 

"Ok Carmie."

 

"You know it is not very polite to speak a foreign language in front of people that cannot understand it... You could at least..." Mary started

 

'Here we go again. First attack of the day... I don't know why she hates me so much! Keep smiling at her Carmilla... Do not let that bitter woman get into your head.'

 

"Mom please" Jeff cut her off.

 

"What's the matter honey?" The older woman asked in a false voice.

 

'Oh my god, is she for real? Will Jeff kill me if I pretend to clean the dishes and "accidentally trip" and spill my glass of orange juice on her shirt? No Carmilla, don't do it. I am not a child, I am above her little game. Let it go... Let it go...'

 

"Actually Mary, we are the ones who asked Carmilla to feel free to speak to Parker in French whenever she feels like it. Parker learns faster when he casually speaks with Carmilla than when they have a proper lesson." The blonde interjected.

 

"I..." Mary started.

 

"I apologized if I made you uncomfortable Ms. Neumann. I was just telling Parker not to mix French and English in the same sentence." 

 

"It is fine dear. I apologize too for my behavior." 

 

'You don't seem to regret any of it, but I will let it slide for Jeff and Laura's sakes.'

 

The tension in the room was still there. Only little Parker was oblivious eating his pancake. Carmilla was looking at Laura trying to have a silent conversation.

 

'See she HATES me! I was right!'

 

Laura looked at Carmilla mouthing a quiet 'I am sorry'.

 

"Granny, can you make an apple pie for me this afternoon?" the little boy asked.

Everybody in the room was grateful for Parker's interruption.

 

"Of course my love. I need to go to the market to get some apples though." She looked at her son and said " Jeff why don't you come with me to the market? It has been a while since we went out together in town."

 

'Oh yes, please take her away for a few hours. Please please please please.'

 

Carmilla looked at Jeff with pleading eyes. Laura was trying to hide her smile, and Jeff was rolling his eyes.

 

 "Sure mom. Let's go after breakfast."

 

***

 

Jeff and his mother had just left, when Carmilla sat on the couch with a frown. Parker was outside, running around with Plum.

 

"See baby, I told you, she hates me." the French woman said.

 

Laura chuckled, still staring at the window watching her son play. She turned around and sat next to the brunette. "Ok, maybe she does not like you very much.  I don't get it, she has never been like this with anyone."

 

"Oh thanks for reassuring me. It is _only_ me she hates." Carmilla pouted. "Do you think she suspects something?"

 

Laura gently caressed Carmilla's cheek. "No, I don't think she does. I don't understand how she cannot see how amazing you are... She is clearly getting old, not to see you for who you are. You are so beautiful inside and out. I love you so much..."

 

Carmilla smiled a little. "Come here" she whispered.

 

Laura leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow at first, but quickly became heated.

 

"How long are they going to be gone for?" Carmilla asked between kisses.

 

"Not long enough." Laura replied playing the hem of the brunette's shirt.

 

"I can be quick" Carmilla smirked while pulling Laura on her lap.

 

Laura sighed and slowed the kiss. She looked at the French girl with tenderness. "I know baby, but I don't want you to be quick. I don't want us to rush things. Plus, Parker is outside, I don't want him to walk in on us..."

 

Carmilla nodded. "That's a valid point. But I want you to know that I still miss you... so much... "

 

Laura got off her lap, and stood up. "I know, I do too." She quickly pecked Carmilla's lips. "Come on baby, let's go and play with Parker."

 

***

 

Jeff and his mother were in the car, on their way back from the market.

 

"Mum, you've been pretty quiet. Is something bothering you?"

 

Mary was watching straight ahead not looking at her son. After a few seconds of silence she finally said: "Jeff, are you cheating on Laura?"

 

Jeff almost lost the control of the car hearing what his mother was insinuating. "What?! Are you crazy mum? What has gotten into you?"

 

"Don't think that I am stupid. You always talk about this 'Carmilla'. She works with you, she goes with you to conventions and seminars, she gave you a 'new purpose in life'..."

 

"Mum, that's not..." Jeff started.

 

Mary cut him off. "Laura is an amazing woman Jeff. She is your first love, your wife and the mother of your son. I consider her as my daugther, I cannot believe you would destroy your family over a frivolous affair. I get it she is young and exotic coming straight from Europe, but..."

 

"Mother." Jeff yelled. Mary stopped and looked at her soon. Jeff's eyes were still focus on the road. " I am NOT having an affair with Carmilla. Carmilla is a friend, nothing more. I would never betray Laura. I love her more than you could ever imagine."

 

Mary looked at her son, trying to see if he was telling the truth. After few seconds she nodded and said: "If you say so. I still find it odd that she is here with us this weekend. She should not be here. A nanny is supposed to take care of the child when their parents can't."

 

Jeff rolled his eyes, but did not reply to his mother. There was no point in arguying more with her. 

 

 ***

Jeff stopped the car in front of the house. 

 

"I am going to park the car in the garage. Go ahead and start the pie. I will join you in a minute."

 

Mary got out of the car, and headed towards the house.

 

***

 

Carmilla was doing the dishes in the kitchen when Laura walked in. "Parker is asleep. I think Plum worn him out. A little nap will do him good." the tiny journalist said.

 

Laura encircled the brunette's waist with her arms, and started kissing her lightly in the neck. Carmilla hummed softly.

 

"Baby, if you keep going I am going to drop the dishes. You know I cannot focus when you are doing this..." Carmilla started.

 

 "You cannot blame me for trying when your neck is on display like this.. -kiss- it is like -kiss- an open invitation..." Laura continued showering the french woman's neck with kisses.

 

"Ok that's enough!" and with that Carmilla dropped the plate in the sink full of water, and turn around rabbing Laura's waist and bringing their mouths together for a heated kiss.

 

All of the sudden the couple heard the sound of a bag dropping on the floor of the kitchen. They both snapped their eyes opened, and Laura watched with horror the scene in front of her. She gulped  and said in a shaky voice.

 

"Mary??!!!!" 

 

 


	24. You are sick, all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation between Mary, Laura, Carmilla and Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I am sorry it took me so long to update. I moved back to Europe. Things have been crazy, and I have been having some health problems.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel free to comment, I love hearing your thoughts on platonic relationships and this kind of arrangement.

 

The older woman looked at her daughter in law. She opened her mouth and closed it.  When she was finally about to say something Laura cut her off.

 

"Mary, I can explain, I..."

 

"NO!!!" Mary yelled. " You don't get to talk! I cannot believe you are cheating on Jeff!" She put her head in her hands, and then looked at Carmilla. " I knew! I knew something was going on. I thought Jeff was cheating on you with her!" She pointed at the French woman. "I defended you, Laura, I was so mad at Jeff, I defended you SO hard!" The older woman started to cry. "Because.. because I considered you as my daughter... I could not believe Jeff would do something like that... I..." She started sobbing incontrollably. Laura started to cry as well.

 

"Mary, I love Jeff. Let me explain." The journalist started. Carmilla was frozen she did not know what to do.

 

'Oh mon dieu... ( Oh my God) What do I do? Should we just come clean? Should I say something? She already hated me before... but now that she knows I am indeed sleeping with her daughter in law... What do I do? Ok, I can't let Laura fight alone. I need to speak up, I need to say something. I am in this as much as they are.'

 

"Mrs Neumann, Laura, Jeff and I, we..." Carmilla started.

 

"Don't you dare speaking." Jeff's mother screamed. "Look at you being all friends with my son, working with him and sleeping with his wife behind his back. You are such an hypocrite. You are ruining a family,  you are hurting everyone, Jeff, Parker... Oh my god, Parker! My poor little darling, have you ever thought about how it is going to affect him? You are both monsters."

 

 

'Parker... Oh my god. Even though she does not know the truth, we did not think about Parker at all. What if he sees me with Laura, or if...'

 

All of a sudden Jeff walked in the kitchen, interrupting Carmilla's thoughts.

 

"What is going on over here. Laura, baby why are you crying?" he turned around and looked at his mother. " Mother? Is everything ok? Why is everyone shouting and crying?"

 

"Jeff, my boy. I am sorry to tell you this, but I have found.... " she took a deep breathe " I have found Laura kissing your nanny. She is having an affair with your so-called best friend."

 

Jeff sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

 

"Jeff, honey, I am sorry, we did not know you were back from the market." Laura told her husband. "You know I would have never risked anything otherwise."

 

"Oh, that is the only thing you are sorry for? Getting caught? I cannot believe you Laura. You disgust me." Mary replied.

 

"Mother, please. Leave Laura alone."  

 

"How can you stay this calm? Your wife is cheating on you, the mother of your child!"

 

"Mom... I... I knew about Laura and Carmilla."

 

Mary looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, I know they are having an affair. It might sounds crazy, but I am fine with it. They don't do this behind my back. I am aware they are in a relationship."

 

"I don't understand Jeff. You knew and you don't care. Don't you love your wife anymore?" Mary asked.

 

Laura and Carmilla were both silent. They knew it was not their time to talk and that Jeff was the one who had to explain this to his mother.

 

"It is because I love her, that I am fine with this. Mother, I am working like crazy, I am barely home, Laura has been sacrificing her career since she got pregnant, and we were somehow drifting apart. I know it is hard to believe, but Carmilla helped us getting closer again, we are happier since she is in our life."

 

"I cannot believe this..." Mary mumbled. she looked at her son and then at the other two women. " You are sick, all of you!"

 

"Mother! You said it yourself, I look happier, I sound happier. It is because I am!" He walked toward Laura and took her hand. "We are." He looked at the brunette. "Carmilla kind of saved us. We were losing our connection... We..."

 

Mary cut him off. "You know what you are? You are freaks all of you. You cannot do everything you want just because you think this will help you achieve happiness. Are you even registering what you are telling me? You are letting your wife sleeping with your nanny because it makes you both happy? You are so stupid! Laura is playing you, how can you be happy that your wife cheats on you? You are just afraid to lose her. If she really lovd you she would have never cheated on you! I cannot believe you are raising my grandson in a crazy household. You are all sick. Get out of here. Leave now!" She screamed the last words. 

 

"Mary..." Laura started still crying.

 

"Shut your mouth Laura. As far as I am concerned you are dead to me, you are a manipulative liar. Get out of my house! ALL of you!" She said throwing a plate against the wall.

 

"Ok mother we are leaving." He said holding his hands in the hair. "I am sorry you do not understand us." He looked at Carmilla and Laura "Carm, go get Parker, we are heading back home."

 

***

 

In the car, the silence was heavy. They had to explain to Parker that they had a little disagreement with his grand mother and that they were leaving earlier. Parker was confused for a bit, but forget everything as soon as Carmilla started plaing games with him at the back of the car.

 

"I am so sorry Jeff." Laura whispered.

 

"I don't want to talk about it right now Laura. I am driving." her husband replied.

 

Carmilla was listening to their conversation, while Parker was also talking to her.

 

'This is all my fault. Mary was right, I am ruining lives and I am tearing this family apart...'

 


	25. What is wrong with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mary's discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter to bring the next part of the story. Thank you guys for being patient with me! I love reading your comments, your opinions and sometimes your concern.

"Parker, mon chéri, as-tu fini de te brosser les dents?" the French woman asked. _Parker, sweetie, are you done brushing your teeth?_

 

"Oui Carmie!" the little boy replied.

 

"Parfait, viens te coucher." She gestured towards his bed.

 

Parker climbed on his bed, and put the covers over his body. He looked at Carmilla and sighed. The french woman looked at the boy with golden hair and caressed his cheek.

 

"Parker, is there something wrong?" the little boy nodded. "What's wrong sweetie? You can tell me."

 

"Are daddy or mummy upset with me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

 

"What? No, sweetie. Why would they be?"

 

"Because we left Granny's, and everybody looked upset. I think Granny told daddy and mummy, that one night I was not very nice. I didn't want to go to sleep I wanted to play with Plum. Granny got a little bit mad at me..."

 

'Oh my god, Parker is blaming himself for what happened today. This is so fucked up. I cannot let him think that. He is too precious, I need to talk to Laura and Jeff about this. We cannot hurt Parker in any way. This is not acceptable...'

 

"Parker baby, I can assure you that your parents are not mad at you. We left earlier than scheduled because your parents had a little argument with your grand mother. You know sometimes adults get angry at one another, but don't worry, they will be all fine very soon. You don't have to worry about anything ok? Your parents love you so much, and your granny too. And I love you so much as well. Do you understand?"

 

Parker nodded timidly. "So they are not mad at me?"

 

"Of course not, they will come tuck you in in a few minutes." She kissed the boy on the forehaead. "Sweet dreams my little angel."

 

 

***

 

Meanwhile in the living room, Jeff and Laura were discussing the events of the day.

 

"I cannot believe she saw us. Jeff, baby, I am so sorry. I know you didn't want her to know, or at least not this way... We really thought we were alone, Parker was napping, and you were both gone...."

 

"Coast was clear so you thought it was a good idea to have sex in my mother's house?!" Jeff joked.

 

"What? No, of course not. It was jsut a kiss, I would have never done that. You know me Jeff, I would never..." Laura said with an horrified expression.

 

Jeff to his head between his hands. "I am sorry, I know you wouldn't have... I am just... I cannot believe my mother knows...  You know she always was here for me, for us... The look she gave me.. Like I disgusted her... I cannot take it out of my mind..."

 

"Baby, I am sorry, this is all my fault... I wish I could fixe everything for you."

 

Jeff interrupted her. "But you can't Laura. Let's be honest for a minute here. If I was to tell you that I am not happy anymore, and that I want this arrangement to come to an end, would you?"

 

"Are you not happy?" the tiny journalist asked.

 

"That is not the question I asked. We are not here, I am okay but would you leave Carmilla if I asked you to?"

 

Laura opened her mouth to answer at the same time Carmilla arrived in the living room.

 

"Parker was worried you guys were mad at him. He thinks the whole situation is his fault. I reassured him, but we need to do something."

 

"Oh my god." Laura whispered, her hand flying to her mouth. She looked at her husband. "Let's go tuck him in Jeff. We need to talk to him." Jeff nodded and followed Laura in the little boy's bedroom.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were sitting on the couch.

 

Carmilla spoke first. "I feel like I am tearing your family apart. It was one thing when it only affected the three of us, but Mary and most of all Parker... I cannot see him unhappy because of me..."

 

Laura remained silent... She knew that in the end whatever was going to happen next was Jeff and Carmilla's decision.

 

"Carmilla, I am not happy with what happened today, but I don't think this should change anything. My mother will come around, she loves me, she needs time. I will explain things to her. Parker loves you, we love him, and he is happy. But he is not stupid, he knows when something is up, he can feel when we are not happy. We need to be more careful, well... you need to. He cannot see you being affectionate, he would never understand."

 

The twow omen both nodded.  "Jeff." Carmilla started. " Are you sure you are still okay with all of this?"

 

"I am. I just feel a bit crazy... I mean everybody is telling me that I am a fool... because Laura I know you are in love with Carmilla, I know you both love each other. And I should be upset, because I love you Laura, more than anything. But weirdly enough, I am not upset. I just do not understand why. My wife is in love with someone else, and I am fine with it... What's wrong with me?"  Jeff joked.

 

'Yes, this is weird Jeff. I love you my friend, but if I was Laura's wife, I would have never allowed that. I would keep her for myself. I love her so much that I would be selfish. That's how I know you are an amazing man, you love her so much that you are willing to accept this... I feel so guilty... so guilty, but at the same time I am so happy... I think it is more what is wrong with us?'

 

Laura grabbed Jeff's hand, and kissed it. "Jeff, my love, nothing is wrong with you. You hear me? Nothing. We talked about this. I still do not understand it myself.  The fact that you accept this is still blowing my mind. I love you even more for this. But the second you are not happy anymore you need to tell me, and we will figure this out, together." She looked at Carmilla and took her hand as well. " Together."  

 

Jeff nodded, and smile at his wife. Carmilla sighed and let go of Laura's hand.

 

"Anyway, we won't have to go through all of this for too long." the brunette said.

 

"What are you saying?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff and Laura said at the same time.

 

"My visa expires in 6 weeks... I will be gone in July."

 


	26. Two options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff arranges a meeting between his boss and Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry, I haven't written in a while. I just started a new job in a new country and things have been hectic. I literally just found a new apartment today.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this new chapter. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.

On Tuesday night, Carmilla was cleaning the dishes after putting Parker to bed. She was waiting for Jeff to come back home. She wanted to go back home fairly early to be able to pack.

Carmilla had scheduled a four days trip to Montréal with Meg and Charlie. They were taking the bus around midnight that night. 

 

A few minutes later, Jeff arrived at the apartment. 

 

"Hey Carm! How was your day?" the lawyer asked.

 

"Hi Jeff. Pretty good, I spent some time at a detention center, and then I went to pick up Parker. We went to play in the park a bit. He was pretty exhausted afterward, he had quick dinner and went straight to bed. What about you?" 

 

"That's good. So... I talked to my boss today, about sponsoring you..." Jeff started.

 

"Oh... What did she say?" 

 

'I really hope she is on board with this. I mean, Clarkes and Woods LLP is such a good firm. Hell, at this point, I don't care about the firm's reputation, they have the financial means to sponsor my work visa, it's all I care about. Staying here, with Laura, Jeff and Parker. I cannot leave, I cannot even imagine not seeing Laura anymore.'

 

"Well, she knows about the work you are doing with us, she would like to meet you next week to see the different options the firm can offer you."

 

"That sounds fantastic! Between you and I Jeff, what do you think are the chances that Clarkes and Woods will sponsor me?" the brunette asked.

 

"Honestly, I think you have a good shot. You are very skilled in what you do, and the rest is pretty much about money. The firm has the funds for it, so I don't see why they would not do it."

 

'Omg, then , it means I could stay. Be with Laura, for good! Well, not really for good, but I would be here in NY permanently! I'll stay with them. I cannot believe it!'

 

A huge smiled appeared on Carmilla's face. "You cannot imagine how happy I am!"

 

"You and I both, frenchy!"

 

The brunette glanced at her watched. "Well, I must go, I need to go home and pack my bus for Montréal leave at midnight."

 

"Oh, right! I had forgotten.", Jeff's phoned bipped. He grabbed it and looked at the new message. "Hold on, Laura will be home in 5 minutes. I'm sure she would love to see you before you go."

 

"Perfect, I'd like that too." 

 

Laura did indeed arrive a few minutes later. She opened the door and was greeted by Carmilla.

 

"Laur, I'm sorry I have to go right now, otherwise I am going to miss my bus." She said grabbing Laura's face giving her a gentle kiss. She kissed her again. "I'll see you next Monday, bye, I love you." And just like that she was gone.

 

After the door closed. Jeff looked at his wife and took a deep breath.

 

"You know, it's the first, I heard her telling you that in front of me."

 

Jeff knew Carmilla loved Laura, she had told him she loved her, she even had told Laura, but it was the first time she was saying it to Laura in front of Jeff. 

 

"Does it bother you? I can ask her not to do it when you are here." the tiny blonde offered.

 

"No, it's fine. I mean, I know you both love each other, it's just different to hear it. But, I mean I guess I'm surprised I didn't hear it sooner. I don't know, honestly. Yes, it is weird, but at the same time not so much. Does it make sense?"

 

Laura nodded, and reached her husband face with her hand. She caressed his cheek. "Yes, baby, it does make sense."

 

***

 

The following Monday, Carmilla found herself waiting outside of Clarke Griffin's office, one of Jeff's boss. She had always found weird that Mrs. Griffin had decided to put her first name in the company name instead of her last name. The common thing was to put either the full name of the partner or their lastname. Carmilal shrugged it off. The brunette was exhausted, she had spent the whole weekend visiting with her friends, and her bus arrived in the early hours of the morning.

 

A short brunette called Carmilla's name. "Miss Karnstein? Mrs. Griffin will see you now." She gestured toward the office at the end of the hallway.

 

Carmilla nodded and made her way to the office. She knocked and waited for an answer.

 

"Come in" She heard. The french woman, opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked up and her eyes fell on the gorgeous blonde sitting at her desk. She had briefly seen Clarke Griffin when she came to work with Jeff, but she had never taken the time to really look at the blue eyed beauty. 

 

'Smart, and beautiful. I like that. I mean she is no Laura, but I can still appreciate her features.'

 

"Please, sit down Ms. Karnstein." Clarkes gestured to the chair in front of her.

 

"Thank you."

 

"So, Jeff told me about your visa problem. I am going to be honest with you.  It is not usually the way I proceed with things. Usually, I am the one who offers to sponsor someone, because I believe in their potential..."

 

'Oh no... She doesn't want to sponsor me. Fuck fuck fuck. I need to convince her, I cannot give up without fighting."

 

Clarke continued. "However, I am aware of the fantastic work you are doing with our pro bono program. Jeff made a case for you and really sold you, and I do believe working for Clarkes and Woods could be an amazing opportunity for you."

 

Carmilla held her breath. 

 

"The way I see it, there are two options I can offer you. The first one, I can sponsor your visa here, and you will work under Jeff as a full time legal assistant for the pro bono program. Money is not an issue, and we could use the help..."

 

'Ok, perfect, I want that! I mean legal assistant is not the dream job, but I would get to stay. But... I'm wondering what is the second option.'

 

"And what is the second option?" Carmilla asked out of curiosity.

 

Clarke smiled. "Well, the second option is completely different. You see, my wife, Lexa Woods is British.  We have opened this law firm 10 years ago together , but one of her dream was to open another branch in London where she is from.  With the refugee crisis in Europe, we believe it is the right time to open a pro bono branch there. She has started the paperwork, and she is starting on the recruiting phase."

 

'I don't understand... Why is she telling me about this.? Does she want me to go to London?'

 

"What I am offering you Carmilla is the chance to be the head of the legal team in London. Jeff told me you were to take your solicitor exam in August, regardless of whether you were staying in New York or going back to Europe. I want you to work in our London office, for the first 6 months Lexa would train you, but after that she will be coming back home to me. I know the kind of work I can expect from you, and I think the job would suit you well. We are thinking of starting operations there around mid-october."

 

Carmilla was frozen, she could not believe what she was hearing.

 

"So, Carmilla what do you think, do you want me to proceed with your work permit here in New York or do you want to be in charge of our new London office?"

 

 

 

 

 


	27. The opportunity of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Jeff talk about her meeting. Carmilla and Laura have a date night. Jeff receives an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for comments and kuddos.
> 
> I love reading your thoughts. I have finished the outline of the story, I will post 10 more chapters including this one... 36 chapters.. Hmm, it reminds me of the format of the little webseries that could. ;)

Carmilla left the office and walked towards the elevators. As she was reaching to press the button, Jeff called her name.

 

"Hey Carm, how did it go?" the lawyer asked.

 

"Not really as I expected..." the brunette replied.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Ms. Griffin kinda offered me the opportunity of a life time..."

 

"Ok, let's go grab coffee and you'll tell me about it."

 

***

 

"Wait a second, Clarke offered you to run the legal team in the London office?"

 

Carmilla nodded.

 

"And you declined her offer?"

 

She nodded again.

 

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I want you to stay in NY; but... but it's an amazing opportunity for you. For anyone really, _I_ would take the job if it wasn't in London!"

 

"Well, that's the thing Jeff... It's in London. Right now, I can even imagine leaving Laura. I love her too much, I can't leave. I asked Clarke to proceed with my visa application."

 

Jeff remained silent for few seconds.

 

'Oh god, maybe I should not have said that. I mean I know Jeff is fine with me seeing Laura but maybe I should not rub it in his face and declare my undying love for his wife in front of him... Maybe he thinks I am going to leave at some point. No, no he is the one that asked his firm to sponsor me, it doesn't make sense. But at the same time, i would understand if he wanted me to leave...'

 

"Does it bother you that I am staying?" she quietly asked.

 

"What? No, why?! Oh, you mean because of Laura?"

 

The French woman nodded.

 

"No, not at all. Is it weird that you love my wife as much as I do? Yes, definitely, but I am just looking out for you as a friend right now.  I want you to stay, but this is an incredible job you are turning down. I am not sure Laura would want you to turn it down."

 

"That is why I am not going to tell her. You can't tell her either Jeff. I don't want her to feel guilty. It is my decision, and I will assume the consequences."

 

'I love Jeff, but he will always remain an enigma to me. He could get rid of me, and have his wife back. But, no he is just being his amazing self and giving me advice... He can't tell Laura though. I don't know Laura would react to the news. I cannot take the chance of her asking me to go. I love her too much.’

 

"Alright, I'll respect your decision. I won't say anything.  You're seeing her tonight right? Date night?"

 

 

***

 

Carmilla crawled up Laura's body and kissed her fervantly.

 

"That was amazing Carm. I love date night." the tiny blonde said while caressing Carmilla's head.

 

"and I love you." the brunette replied. Laura smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

 

"I love you too. So much. Are you hungry? Do you want to order something?"

 

"Hmmm, I think I ate plenty." Carmilla said smirking.

 

Laura smacked the pale girl's arm. "Ahah, very funny baby. Seriously, do you want something?"

 

"I'd love to eat pizza, in bed.. with you... and then once I'm done, I'll make love to you again and again."

 

Laura smiled, kissed her soundly and grabbed her phone. "That sounds like a great plan."

 

***

 

"So..." Carmilla started munching on a slice of pizza. " I am going to have to look for a new apartment..."

 

Laura looked at her and squealed. "So, you're staying for sure?"

 

"Well, I don't have my work permit yet, but Jeff's boss has submitted the application."

 

"Oh my god, this is fantastic news. Why didn't you say anything before?" She said while showering Carmilla's face with kisses.

 

"Well, we were a bit busy... "

 

"Ahaha, fair enough my love."

 

Carmilla smiled. 'I love it when she calls me that. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.'

 

"So we can start planning holidays, and trips and Chritsmas! A future, together." Laura said happily.

 

'A future, together? Yes, but not really. What about Jeff, and Parker? Where do they fit in our future? Where do I fit in their future?'

 

"Laura, what do you see in this future?" Carmilla asked seriously.

 

Laura must have felt the more serious tone in the frenchy voice and sat up in the bed.

 

"I see you, and Jeff and Parker and I. Happy."

 

"Really? What do you plan on telling Parker?"

 

Laura closed her eyes for a second.

 

"I... I don't know Carm. I guess, eventually I will tell him that I love his Dad, but I also love you."

 

"What about Jeff?"

 

"Jeff doesn't want you to leave Carmilla."

 

"He doesn't want me to leave now, but what about in a year or five? For now, he is busy with his new career, but what about when everything will settle down?"

 

"I do not have all the answers Carm... All I know is that I love you, and I want you to be part of this family."

 

Carmilla nodded and kissed her. 'I guess that will have to do for now.'

 

"I want that too" Carmilla replied.

 

***

 

"Parker, honey, it's time to go to sleep" Jeff said.

 

"No daddy, I want to play more!"

 

"We've been playing for two hours, you need to be reasonable."

 

"But daddy.." Parker whined.

 

"We will play more tomorrow night ok?"

 

"Ok." the little boy said defeated.

 

***

 

Jeff closed the door of Parker's bedroom and went back to the living room. It was harder and harder to get Parker to go to sleep. He had to tell two stories for the little boy to fall asleep.

 

Suddenly, Jeff's cellphone rang.

 

"Mum?" Jeff picked up.

 

"Jeff, honey..."

 

"I didn't think you would call..."

 

"Me neither... but.. I miss you."

 

"I miss you too mum, but it doesn't change what happened."

 

"You have to understand that I was in shock Jeff."

 

"I know it is an unusual situation, but the way you talked to Laura... Mum, you know her, you've known her for years how could you talk to her like this?"

 

"I thought she hurt you. I thought she was cheating on you. I still don't understand."

 

"I am not asking you to understand mother, I just want you to be ok with it. All you need to know is that I am happy, we are all happy. Parker is more than happy."

 

"I want you to be happy, but are you sure this is what you want and not what Laura wants? Are you doing this because you are afraid of losing her?"

 

"No, mother. I am happy. I know it is diffcult for you to get this, but I am really happy."

 

"It is all I ever wanted for you to be... Can you come visit me in two weeks? We can talk about this."

 

"Why don't you come here? This way, you'll be able to see it with your own eyes."

 

"I am not sure Jeff... "

 

"I am not forcing you mum, but I'd like you to know Carmilla, and see for yourself how amazing of a woman she is."

 

Mary was silent for a minute. 

 

"Well, then, ok. I'll do it for you."

 

"Thank you mum, it means a lot to me."

 

"I love you my boy, I don't understand you but I still love you, and I am willing to try because you are the most precious thing I have left on this planet." 

 

***

 

Laura's phone biped on the night stand. The tiny blonde looked in the device's direction.

 

"Don't you dare checking your phone now. I am ... so close..." Carmilla panted.

 

Laura smiled and picked up the pace of her fingers. " Don't worry, I am not going anywhere. Let go my love, I've got you."

 

Carmilla stilled, and arched her back. She gasped and a silent cry left her mouth before she fell back onto the mattress.

 

"Oh god, that was amazing." She said kissing Laura.

 

"It was." Laura licked her fingers clean and reached for her phone. She read the text, and looked at her lover.

 

"Well, next weekend is going to be an interesting one..." She said while showing her phone to the brunette.

 

**Imessage Jeff:**

**My mother is visiting us next weekend. She wants to "try for me."**

 


End file.
